Historia de monstruos
by L.L Gwekwik
Summary: Levi Ackerman, si es así como se llama, un vampiro de 670 años lo último que recuerda de su vida mortal es ver a su esposa siendo devorada por un vampiro y el transformado en un monstruo. Una guerra en las tranquilas urbes ha dado inicio, Eren es el eje principal, brujas, vampiros y licántropos se han aliado por un bien común. Venganza. (soy DMOll08 3)
1. Los monstruos tienen forma humana

-Los monstruos tienen forma humana-

I

«Cuando era pequeño, siempre iba al bosque con mis padres, caminábamos por una colina empinada y mirábamos las estrellas. Eso fue cuando era muy pequeño, tenía ocho años, exactamente hace siete años ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y en mi inocencia nunca comprendí la muerte, aún recuerdo lo horrible sensación de ausencia, sentí mi vida despedazarse en ese instante y no entendía en que momento repentinamente me quede solo, pero Hannes un amigo de la familia y socio de mi padre se hizo cargo de mi cuando sucedió todo, aun después de su muerte yo iba al bosque subía la colina y miraba las estrellas, eso me tranquilizaba por que verlas me los traía de vuelta, a mis padres, puedo escuchar la voz de mi madre señalándome las estrellas y diciendo sus nombres, a mi padre colocando el telescopio para que las pueda ver más de cerca, eso fue hace tanto tiempo. Siento como si todo aquello fue ayer»

Las rosas caen

Con su color carmesí

Como gotas de sangre que impregnan el pis

Dime si veré otra vez las estrellas

Si podre tener un mañana

Incluso tras todo lo doloroso

Yo te amare

Cuando estés solo recuérdame

Yo te amar

El olor de la sangre y tu dolor

Puedo entenderlo

Mire al cielo y el negro de tus ojos cubrió el cielo

Dime si aún hay esperanza

Las rosas caen

Con su color carmesí

Como gotas de sangre que adornan el piso

Y el estruendo de tu llanto me lleva hasta ti

¿Y si no hay mañana?

¿Me traerás alternativas?

¿Podremos ser libres?

Yo algún día moriré

Estoy condenado

Tú te conservaras hermoso

La lluvia carmesí mancha mi rostro

¿Seremos algún día verdaderamente libre?

O todo es una falsa paz

Yo te amare.

I

Una serie de asesinatos en masa invadió las urbes de la ciudad, no era algo extraño encontrar un cuerpo de vez en cuando, la situación actual ya no era normal, si bien las grandes ciudades esconden secretos en los callejones, secretos que es mejor no investigar, lo mencionado anteriormente no era algo que debia ser ignorado, una que otra secta hace de las suyas en los callejones oscuros, los cuerpos mutilados de diversas personas, la desaparición de otras más. Muchas personas optaron por cargar sus armas y dormir con una cerca para así evitar que un loco psicópata los asesine, aun así, se encontraban cadáveres. Es extraño, incluso aterrador, la sensación de impotencia al ver los cadáveres amontonarse.

Está ahí, el letrero.

" _No salga de noche, un asesino anda suelto"_

Esas son las crudas palabras en el letrero aun así los cuerpos no dejan de aparecer.

-Comandante Smith- hablo un joven de cabellos castaño rojizo.

Un hombre de cabello rubios sentado frente a su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué? - hablo con voz cansada rascándose los ojos para lograr despertarse, varias tazas de café adornando el escritorio. Erwin paso la noche ahí, en esa mala posición intentando encontrar una respuesta, respuesta que le ha quitado el sueño desde hace más de tres semanas. Como una pesadilla echándole en cara su fracaso.

-Otro cuerpo ha sido encontrado- dijo esperando la respuesta del mayor. Sabia como reaccionaria, así que opto por alejarse un poco.

\- ¡Maldición! - grito furioso, el castaño se estremeció al ver como su jefe lanzaba por los aires todos los papeles - ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo hace esto?!- pregunto a gritos cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, las dejo caer y dejo ver sus terribles ojeras, se sentía terriblemente enfermo.

-Comandante- lo llamo el chico. Se sentía estúpido al no poder ayudar a su jefe, aquello no estaba en sus manos, él no tenía las respuestas.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede Darwin? - pregunto el rubio rascándose la sien.

-El cadáver encontrado era el de una prostituta, igual que los anteriores- dijo leyendo el informe. Levanto la vista para ver al ya decadente Smith.

-Sí, si lo sé, ese asesino solo mata prostitutas o indigentes- bebió del café en la mesa.

-Bueno, usted habla como si solo fuera un asesino, considerando la situación podrían ser varios asesinos, no solo por la gran cantidad de cadáveres, sino que alguien necesitaría ayuda para desmembrar los cuerpos- indago el castaño intentando hallar conjeturas.

Lo único que unía a los asesinatos era aquel patrón en la elección de la víctima.

"Prostitutas e indigentes"

Personas que sus cuerpos nunca serian reclamados. Terminarían en la fosa ahogados en el olvido.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero… - observo el monitor fijamente, su correo estaba repletos de mensajes, mensajes de los familiares - ¿Quién podría ser?

-La lista de sospechosos no es muy extensa, y solo queda averiguar acerca de la secta AMRAR la que ha causado suicidios masivos podría haber cambiado de estrategia y ahora esta asesinando- agrego encogiéndose de hombros. No había mucho que decir. Ni siquiera existían sospechosos.

-Esta secta estuvo haciendo de las suyas en los últimos años, pero dudo que sean ellos- medito un poco - Estos son asesinatos, al menos que un grupo de fanáticos de la brujería lo haga como sacrificios humanos.

-El forense dijo que podría ser así, ya que los cuerpos no solo fueron desmembrados, si no también se bebió sangre de la persona antes de que esta muriera, le fue extirpado el corazón post-mortem, lo que indica que se podría tratar de una especie de sacrificio humano.

" _Siempre hay un loco queriendo llamar la atención"_

El rubio no dijo nada se quedó pensativo mirando el monitor de la computadora.

–Algo así como el sádico asesino Fritz Haarmann- puso ambas manos en su mentón –hay una larga lista de asesinos sanguinarios que creían ser vampiros como John George Haigh, Richard Chase, El Vampiro de Düsseldorf, La Condesa Sangrienta y claro por quien inicio todo Vlad Dracul Vlad Tepes- agrego el hombre de ojos celestes mirando al techo. Hoy también se desvelaría buscando entre las pocas pruebas una pista. Solo una.

-Sí, el hecho de que hayan existido una gran cantidad de asesinos seriales que creían ser vampiros no es algo nuevo, por eso digo que todo podría tratarse de una secta de fanáticos de la magia negra- dijo el de ojos marrones.

-Tenemos que atraparlo lo antes posible ¿No ha llamado nadie sobre los casos?

-No, ninguna llamada, tampoco pistas falsas.

«Lo antes posible…»

Solo lo hacen por supervivencia...

No hay placer en matar por alimento. Los animales lo hacen, los humanos lo hacen ¿Por qué con ellos es diferente? ¿Es por qué matan humanos?

El pacto del vampiro, es esta su condena.

Ha vivido encarcelado y lo único real es el dolor y el hambre, un hambre horrible que lo arrastra a hacer las peores brutalidades jamás vistas por los ojos de los mortales, de cualquier humano, él no es un humano. Es un monstruo. Una sanguijuela.

En algún lugar del bosque con el lodo entre las botas, la lluvia empapándolo. Levi gruñía y maldecía.

-Esos bastardos- la sangre manchaba su chaqueta –Como sea- Chasqueo la lengua.

El olor a tierra y sangre.

Eren caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, no sospechaba nada, para él este es un lugar apacible.

-No deberías andar por aquí- Erwin estaba retirándose de una escena de crimen -Ya está oscureciendo.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto ante la pregunta del mayor.

El hombre saco unos cigarrillos de su chaqueta y encendió uno.

-Las cosas se han puesto oscuras- miro el atardecer.

\- ¿Lo dice por los asesinatos?

-Soy un detective- le extendió la mano, el chico hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Un detective! - lo miro sorprendido -Nunca había visto uno en verdad, he visto series y esas cosas.

-Nada es como en las series, los crímenes no se resuelven tan rápido.

El bullicio de los autos ir y venir. El semáforo cambio a verde, ambos cruzaron la calle.

-Erwin Smith.

-Eren Jeager.

-Directo a casa jovencito.

Eren asintió y siguieron caminos distintos.

En ningún momento paso por la mente de ambos que se volverían a encontrar. Cada uno siguiendo su destino. Caminado tranquilos por sus caminos que tarde o temprano terminarían por unirse.

Los monstruos tienen forma humana


	2. Los monstruos vienen a hacerte compañía

-Los monstruos vienen a hacerte compañia-

II

Miro por la ventana tenía los ojos clavados en algún punto inexacto del lugar, como si nada importara o eso intentaba creer. Últimamente han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas en la ciudad, no es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido algo raro, después de todo es un lugar bastante grande lo suficiente como para que una gran cantidad de cosas inimaginables ocurrieran. La situación de ahora ya no es algo normal.

Repentinamente una oleada de sucesos extraños azoto la ciudad, la desaparición de personas para luego encontrar sus cuerpos decapitados es algo totalmente fuera de lo ordinario, era cierto, esta ciudad no es tranquila y quizás tampoco segura, de ahí a que una gran cantidad de asesinatos en masa surgieran de repente era algo que aterroriza a cualquiera.

Erwin leía los expedientes. Su secretaria le trajo otra caja.

-Es todo- se despidió la mujer sin ponerle mucha importancia a la cara crispada del detective - ¿Se siente bien?

-De maravilla- le dio una sonrisa.

-No se ofenda, luce terrible- salió de la oficina murmurando algo.

Las carpetas contenían todos los informes sobre los homicidios sin resolver de los últimos dos años, expedientes, pruebas e informes forenses.

\- "Joven es encontrada muerta" "Su cuerpo fue enterrado en una tumba improvisada y cubierto de hojas" "Los animales salvajes habían comido partes del cuerpo" "Identificada como Olivia Miller" - guardo la carpeta con molestia –"Joven reportada como desaparecida es hallada en avanzado estado de descomposición" "No se logró identificar el cuerpo" "No se hayo rastro de violación".

En un estado de furia reprimida leyó cada una de las carpetas.

\- ¿Quién eres maldito enfermo? - gruño - ¿Quién eres?

...

[Rumania]

Se escuchó un siseo a lo lejos, miro a su alrededor pero no distinguió nada con la lluvia, las gotas de agua mojaron sus lentes y estos ya estaban empañados, su visibilidad era nula, algo se arrastraba a lo lejos, el sonido de ramas y hojas siendo aplastadas la alerto, sea lo que sea se estaba acercando, fue así como un duro golpe la envió directo a chocar con un pino, sintió como sus huesos se quebraban, se quedó un rato tirada retorciéndose de dolor hasta que al fin su cuerpo se recuperó, después de todo no importa cuánto daño le hagan su cuerpo, se regenerara, esa es la maldición de ser un Dhampire, se levantó rápidamente, logro distinguir una mancha borrosa que se acercaba.

\- ¡Es una lamia! - grito Ymir, quien yacía trepada en un árbol mirando la escena.

\- ¡Maldición! - grito la mujer - ¡no veo nada ¡

\- ¡Entonces tendré que matarla yo! - corto la correa que la mantenía en el árbol y de una sola maroma se trepo encima de la mujer mitad serpiente - ¡maldición! - grito. La lamia se retorció y movió su larga cola escamada de lado a lado, intento apuñalar a la morena con la daga que llevaba en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Brujas! - grito, el monstruo.

\- ¡Como sea! - rugió la chica de pecas –¡Hey! ¡Hanji! Si me ayudas quizás sobrevivamos.

\- ¡No veo nada! - dijo la mujer buscando sus lentes en el suelo del bosque.

\- ¡Usa tus poderes!

\- ¡No soy un vampiro! - grito la castaña.

\- ¡Solo hazlo!

Ymir ya no lograba mantenerse firme, los frenéticos movimientos de la mujer serpientes la arrojaron al suelo.

La mujer abrió sus ojos y vio a su compañera luchando contra el enorme ser, una mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro y una cola de serpiente de más de cinco metros de un negro azulado con destellos grises.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ymir!

La de pecas se levantó de un salto, la lluvia nublaba su visión.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto la chica que maniobraba con la mujer reptil intentando controlarla.

\- ¡Atrápalo! - grito lanzando una especie de espada - ¡córtale la cabeza!

Ymir atrapo la espada.

-Bien.

Con un rápido movimiento la morena decapito al monstruo este pego un grito aterrador que se mesclo con los truenos, su cuerpo aún se retorcía en el suelo del bosque la vida abandonaba su monstruoso cuerpo.

\- ¡Uf! Estuvo cerca- dijo la mujer de lentes alegre.

-Si- respondió la chica intentado controlar su agitada respiración –por cierto, esa espada, ¿de qué está hecha? - pregunto mirando el resplandeciente artefacto.

-De plata- respondió la mujer mayor sonriendo.

-Entiendo...

-Será mejor irnos o alguien vendrá.

El dúo dejo el cadáver hacerse cenizas. La lluvia y su estruendo transformaron en olvido la cacería.

...

EREN es un chico que llevaba una vida tranquila como un estudiante normal, una vida casi perfecta, sin nada de lo cual quejarse, una vida digna de envidiarse, no le preocupaba la situación actual de la ciudad después de todo lo último que pasa por la mente de cualquiera es ser asesinado y luego desmembrado, tu cuerpo arrojado a la basura ¿no? Si bien, algunos pensaban que se trataba de una secta satánica que se dedicaba a hacer sacrificios humanos, una bola de locos quienes deberían ser detenida lo antes posible. Eso tenía muy preocupado a la policía, los casos eran investigados día y noche, muchas posibles pistas habían sido descartadas, la posibilidad de que un loco psicópata ande suelto por la ciudad matando a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. Aterraba a todos.

"Las cosas se han puesto oscuras"

Recordó su breve y extraña conversación con el hombre.

\- ¿Oscuro?

Otro día.

Las campanas de la escuela sonaban eso indicando el inicio del nuevo semestre, la escuela había organizado una bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de la preparatoria. Eren iniciaba su quinto semestre por lo cual se encontraba muy entusiasmado, además, como vicepresidente de la sociedad de alumnos tenía que estar presente en la bienvenida de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, la mañana trascurrió tranquilamente, sin mencionar la agitación y el nerviosismo de los nuevos alumnos de primer año.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros ingresamos a la preparatoria? - pregunto un joven rubio casi risueño.

-Sí, si lo recuerdo- respondió el castaño sonriente.

-Y tú te perdiste el primer día- se burló.

-Sí- reprocho Eren frunciendo el ceño.

La emoción de un nuevo ciclo.

-Les doy la bienvenida como estudiantes de la academia Dr. Abraham O' Wells- hablo una joven de rasgos asiáticos desde el micrófono del teatro de la escuela, Mikasa Ackerman la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, una belleza exótica mitad inglesa y mitad japonesa de cabellos oscuro y un carácter firme, una hermosa joven, considerada un prodigo quien tenía las mejores calificaciones de toda la academia y buena en cualquier tipo de deporte, a lado de ella se encontraba el vicepresidente Eren Jeager, un joven de cabello castaño piel morena y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, fanático de la astrología, junto a él se encontraba su mejor amigo Armin Arlert el segundo con las mejores calificaciones aun que de un cuerpo débil era un genio, ahí dándole la bienvenida y deseándoles la mejor de la suerte se encontraba La junta de alumnos.

...

« MAYORMENTE matamos prostitutas, indigentes, ladrones y cualquier escoria de la sociedad, deberían agradecernos, después de todo solo nos alimentamos de basura humana de aquellos que no merecen vivir ahora vivimos como ratas escondiéndonos y buscando a nuestras presas desde la soledad de un bosque, todo porque el pacto fue roto hace ya trescientos años, si tan solo ese sujeto hubiera aceptado su triste destino, nosotros los vampiros viviríamos una vida privilegiada. Debido a la situación de la que fue presa la anterior ciudad que habitamos tuvimos que huir de Rusia y terminamos aquí he vivido ya muchos años y he visto la brutalidad humana, no es nada comparada con mi sed de sangre. Cuando llegue a esta ciudad estaba terriblemente sediento así que vague por los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de alguna presa distraída fue así como a altas horas de la madrugada vi que una joven mujer caminando por las orillas de una carretera al verme me pido que la llevara a su casa, la deje subir al auto llevándola a un lugar apartado fue ahí donde bebí de su sangre, bebí mientras esta se retorcía de dolor y luego su dolor se trasformó en placer, empezó a gemir, su excitación solo hacía más deliciosa la sangre, seguí bebiendo hasta que la mujer dio su último aliento, luego para evitar que esa ramera resucitara procedí a arrancarle su bonita cabeza y a clavarle una estaca en su ya frió pecho, para no levantar sospechas quite la estaca y lance el cuerpo al rió y así evitar ser descubierto, la cabeza...tuve que tomarme la molestia de enterrar la cabeza en el interior del bosque. Bueno, en fin, las personas que han muerto en mis manos no son más que una plaga para la sociedad, deberían de estar felices que matamos a esas existencias molestas.»

...

YA han pasado un par de meses desde el inicio del nuevo semestre, luego del fin de exámenes todos los estudiantes solo querían relajarse, fue así como el consejo estudiantil decidió planear una excursión al bosque para que los alumnos se divirtieran, los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados por la fiesta acercándose, Mikasa Eren y Armin se la habían pasado planeando la fiesta todo el verano después de todo ese era su trabajo como miembros de la sociedad de alumnos.

\- ¡Mikasa! - llamo un joven castaño

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto la azabache con voz taciturna, se veía cansada por la organización de la fiesta en los últimos días

-Te vez mal, ¿has comido bien? - pregunto preocupado.

-No es nada solo que últimamente no he dormido bien- respondió.

-Te exiges demasiado, no deberías cargar con todo el trabajo del consejo.

-Sí, ya se, lamento preocuparte, pero quiero que sea perfecto, este es mi último año en la preparatoria y quiero que sea estupendo algo que recuerde por siempre- farfullo la azabache.

-Bueno, realmente se cómo te sientes, me pone algo triste la idea del que próximo año ya no estarás con nosotros y bueno ya sabes- rasco su cabeza pensativo.

-Te vendré a visitar- dijo la chica intentando sonreír.

-Mejor yo iré a visitarte en vacaciones ¡quiero conocer Japón! - los orbes verdes que tenía como ojos brillaron de emoción

-Sí y lleva a Armin el estará feliz de ir a Japón.

\- ¡Claro! Y nos divertiremos los tres juntos- finalizo sonriente el moreno.

La vida de un estudiante es simple y tranquila.

...

MIRO las noticias del país, las muertes en masas y las desapariciones seguían en aumento lo cual tenía aterrorizado a todos, la gente se había unido al luto de las familias de los muertos, corrió en dirección a la sala cuando escucho el sonido de la tostadora que anunciaba que su pan se estaba quemado.

-Maldición- bufo Jean comiendo su tostada quemada.

El solo se escondía, en algún lugar lejos de sus culpas. Lejos de su propia naturaleza.

...

MIKASA estaba ocupada organizando parte de todo, Armin se la pasaba de lado a lado para lograr satisfacer a Mikasa en sus demandas y Eren, bueno Eren...él ya había hecho todo lo que le correspondía como vicepresidente, por lo cual tenía toda la mañana libre así que ha optado por andar vagando por todo el colegio, no hay nada que hacer, , así que se podría decir que tenía todo el día libre, debido a que la asistencia ese día era opcional decidió irse temprano y vagar por la cuidad.

Esta ahí...

El letrero lo dice

"Un asesino en serie anda suelto, por favor no salga solo"

Esas son las crudas palabras.

Cerca de su ciudad hay un bosque que conecta a un pequeño pueblo alejado del capitalismo de las urbes.

"si voy al bosque nadie ni nada me molestara" pensó.

...

\- ¿QUE prefieres? ¿Capitalismo o socialismo? - pregunto la castaña leyendo un libro.

-Monarquía- respondió a secas la mujer de pecas.

\- ¿He? Te dije capitalismo o socialismo.

-Bueno, el capitalismo es un sistema de gobierno en el que el poder está en manos de unos pocos- ladeo su cabeza y medito un poco –y el socialismo es un sistema que piensa en el pueblo "el poder del pueblo en manos del pueblo", Opto por el capitalismo.

-Ya veo- respondió la castaña acomodando sus lentes.

...

EL joven castaño camino hasta su casa, con paso lento disfrutando de su andar, como si nada sucediera, unas ambulancias y patrullas pasaron tan deprisa que casi lo arrollan, parecía ser que algo realmente serio había ocurrido, eso llamo su atención, camino hasta el lugar donde las patrullas se dirigían, una muchedumbre abarrotaba el lugar las sirenas no dejaban de sonar, pudo distinguir como los oficiales alejaban a la gente del lugar de los hechos y los forenses recogían el cuerpo o lo que había de él.

Logro ver al hombre del otro día, con la cabeza baja y apretando los puños.

-Después de todo si es un detective…

"Cosas extrañas están sucediendo Eren"

Escucho una voz hablarle.

El hombre rubio hablaba con otro de apariencia más joven.

-Supongo que debo irme.

...

\- ¿QUIENES son?- grito una mujer.

Un sujeto con gabardina negra camino por la sala deslizo su dedo por los bordes del mueble, los miro.

-Mugre- siseo –mi hija esta hambrienta- dijo con voz taciturna –debe alimentarse o enloquecerá

Detrás de él se hallaba escondida una chica de cabello castaño claro, lucia enferma, decrepita, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era agitada.

-Levi, estoy hambrienta- lloriqueo la joven.

Levi acaricio la cabeza de la joven con ternura.

-Ve, aliméntate- ordeno.

Como si un botón fuera apretado en el interior de la castaña, se abalanzo contra la mujer y mordió su cuello con desesperación, clavo sus dientes en la piel carnosa de la mujer, bebió como un bebe del pecho de su madre, con una desesperación animal, la mujer grito horrorizada para luego comenzar a retorcerse debajo de la joven, quien clavo aún más sus colmillos logrando arrancar un pedazo de carne, lo escupió y siguió bebiendo ante el horror de su víctima quien lentamente dejo de respirar. Levi la tomo del cabello jalando con tanta fuerza a la chica que la arrojo al otro lado de la habitación

\- ¡Suficiente! - rugió –la sangre post-mortem es venenosa para los vampiros.

Recogió el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía muerta a sus pies, de un solo tiro separo la cabeza del cuerpo sus manos se mancharon del líquido carmesí, saco el corazón del cuerpo inerte.

-No seas estúpida Petra- dijo con voz monótona mirando con furia a la chica que se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-Aún tengo hambre- dijo entre lloriqueos.

-Lo sé- dijo el azabache –pero aun estas en transformación.

\- ¿Usted no va a alimentarse? - pregunto la chica reincorporándose del golpe.

-Claro- respondió mirando a una joven que se hallaba llorando en un rincón, se acercó velozmente y la tomo entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Malditos! - grito la mujer forcejeando - ¡monstruos! - grito.

-No dolerá- dijo con sorna, acto seguido la estrello contra el suelo se posó sobre ella y le dio un casto beso casi detonando ternura –No luches- dijo contra el oído de la joven –Eso solo te causara más dolor- la mordió, la chica grito lo más fuerte que pudo, se retorció suplicando por su vida, sus suplicas no fueron más que ignoradas, la apretó contra su pecho y saboreo el líquido carmesí, un rato después cuando la joven mujer dio su último aliento la soltó como a una muñeca.

-Mátala- ordeno –arráncale la cabeza y luego sácale el corazón para evitar que despierte como un muerto viviente- Petra obedeció e hizo lo que le fue ordenado.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - pregunto.

-Enterraremos los cuerpos en el bosque.

-Sí- asintió.

-Ahora vámonos alguien debido escuchar los gritos.

...

EREN miraba al cielo desde lo más alto de la colina, ya estaba anocheciendo así que decidió sacar su telescopio para mirar las estrellas de cerca.

-Son hermosas- dijo sonriente.

Siguió mirando por un rato más hasta darse cuenta de que ya era tarde.

\- ¡Maldición! - grito - ¡Ya es tardísimo! - desmonto su telescopio y bajo la colina corriendo, tomo su bicicleta que se encontraba atada en un árbol, colgó su telescopio en su espalda y camino en dirección a la salida del bosque otra ves de la oscuridad, llevaba consigo una linterna para alumbrarse en las penumbras, un crujido lo alarmo el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos lo hizo erizarse se quedó inmóvil y en silencio ¿acaso iba a morir siendo devorado por lobos? De repente sintió como algo pesado y peludo se abalanzo sobre él, "¡un lobo!" se dijo así mismo, sintió las fuertes patas y el pesado cuerpo sobre él, lo estaba asfixiando casi quebrándole las costillas, sin embargo, el animal no ataco, solo gruñía y dejaba caer saliva sobre el chico, Eren miro a sus lados como intentando buscar algo, movió sus manos a sus costados buscando algo con lo cual defenderse mientras el lobo solo gruñía sintió algo entre sus manos "¡la linterna!" la encendió y logró ver al gran lobo gris sobre el apago la linterna del susto, el gruñido del lobo aun retumbaba en sus oídos, hasta que finalmente el animal retrocedió dejando libre al chico quien se alejó como pudo el lobo solo lo miraba y gruñía, como advirtiéndole que se alejara, Eren se levantó rápido encendió la linterna y se montó en su bicicleta alejándose lo más que pudo, temblando al punto del llanto pedaleo la más rápido que pudo solo quería irse y olvidar todo, sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago el cual lo lanzo lejos el crujido de la bicicleta cayendo contra el pavimento y su cuerpo estrellándose contra el piso sobre su telescopio provocando que los cristales de la lente perforaran su brazo izquierdo, fue así como entre la oscuridad una silueta negra se abalanzo sobre él, no era un lobo ni cualquier otro animal, la morfología de este ser le indicaba que era una persona, un hombre exactamente, los ojos olivos del sujeto atravesaron como dagas los ojos esmeraldas de chiquillo, aquel hombre lo sujeto fuertemente y puso sentir su frio tacto.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Levi! - se escuchó un grito a lo lejos - ¡suelta al chico!

Chasqueo la lengua liberando al chico de su frio agarre.

–Nunca te rindes- bufo.

\- ¡No hasta que te mate! - grito la mujer.

-Hanji- dijo taciturno –Soy inmortal y me levantare una y otra vez- dijo con desdén.

La mujer furiosa se abalanzo encima del azabache con una estaca como única arma, el hombre el esquivo con gran agilidad y elegancia desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Maldito! - grito la mujer - ¡no otra vez! - cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Eren solo miro la escena estupefacta la batalla, solo se quedó ahí, en el suelo inconsciente por el impacto y la sangre perdida.

-Una novia...- junto a Levi se alejaba una joven -Está transformando humanos.

Ymir se quedó parada apuntando con el revolver de plata.

\- ¿Lo mató?

-No, el no morirá tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el mocoso?

-Llevémoslo- asintió.

...

POR la carretera un lobo cruzo, dio un grito asustado.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - se bajó.

El animal lo miro por unos instantes hasta que se adentró al bosque.

\- ¿Un lobo? - se sentó en el asiento de piloto rascándose la ya crecida barba.

Su teléfono vibro.

\- ¿Detective?

\- ¿Si? - encendió el motor - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Unos campistas escucharon unos gritos en una cabaña dentro del bosque.

Recordó al lobo. La mirada de bestia hambrienta.

-Vieron a dos individuos irse.

\- ¿Enviaron patrullas?

-Están en camino.

-Envíame la ubicación, iré de inmediato.

Se recostó. Su mente se nublo.

Un lobo.


	3. Los monstruos quieren ser libres

Los monstruos quieren ser libres

III

ERA inevitable

Desde el momento en que naciste te condenaron.

No eres más que un pequeño niño siendo arrastrado por su familia como un bote de basura a la deriva en el mar.

Eren despertó en su habitación, no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido anoche, solo un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos.

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Las cortinas de la ventana se movían en un lento empuje por el aire de la mañana. Eren se levantó y la cerró.

-Me siento enfermo.

…..

-NO espera- intentó detenerlo.

\- ¿Qué? - no tenía la menor intención de quedarse ahí.

-Me refería a…

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido- se paró frente a la cazadora - ¿Qué te hace creer que te ayudare? - añadió con molestia.

-En estos momentos nada lo tiene- dijo con clara frustración en sus palabras.

\- ¿Y qué intentas hacer?

-En realidad nada- se encogió de hombros.

El vampiro solo se alejó ignorando a la mujer.

\- ¿Eh?

No entendía los balbuceos, y la cazadora no estaba siendo clara

-De todos modos, no entenderías.

\- ¿Entender qué?

-Todo lo que ocurrirá si no actuamos ahora.

\- ¿Me afecta? - preguntó con cierto interés.

-Nos afectará a todos, además no puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que haces.

-No estoy vivo.

En su primer intento por lograr una alianza con el vampiro fracaso. Tenía claro que fracasaría, después de todo ambos tienen sus diferencias. Diferencias interminables.

…..

EN el bosque con el olor a tierra llenado sus pulmones. Cinco asesinatos en solo una semana, la desesperación le hizo hervir la sangre.

Un viejo amigo le había dicho: "Fuiste el más joven en ser asignado como detective"

Aquel hombre ya había muerto.

Ahora se encontraba frente a su propia ineptitud, incapaz de resolver un crimen. Sin pruebas. Sin nada. Solo la terrible sensación de que todo iba más allá de su comprensión.

-Ayer vi un lobo, un enorme lobo, casi lo aplasto con mi auto- dijo en una extraña mueca crispada.

-Aquí no hay lobos- respondió un oficial.

"Aquí no hay lobos" Las palabras taladraban en su cabeza.

-Debió confundirlo con un oso o un venado.

-No- musito -Vi un maldito lobo.

…..

UNA conversación de variables.

Por alguna razón logró convencer a Levi de entablar una conversación. Y de alguna extraña manera el vampiro acepto.

-Si lo vez de una manera razonable los sucesos ocurridos últimamente no tienen sentido, pocas cosas lo tienen ¿no? Más bien a lo que me refería era que en esta situación lo mejor es aliarnos- la mujer se escuchaba seria, o esa imagen quería dar.

-Claro que no- el azabache se levantó dispuesto a salir del lugar.

-Entonces te matare- dijo Hanji acomodando sus lentes –Te matare porque no me eres de utilidad- ella no tiene la menor pizca de confianza en el vampiro, sin embargo, este es su única opción. No lo admitirá, pero está desesperada. –Levi, solo escúchame.

-Te ignoro- abrió la puerta sin mirar a la castaña –Petra, nos vamos- la joven novicia siguió al mayor.

-Te he intentado matar toda mi vida, si llevas ante Vlad a ese chico estaremos perdidos, él te traicionara como lo hizo con su propia familia ¿crees que tendrá compasión de ti?

-No estoy aliado con Vlad, si es lo que te preocupa Zoe- tomó su gabardina y se la coloco, le entregó una chaqueta a Petra –Ponte esto- le ordenó.

\- ¿Qué? - la cazadora se quedó atónita al escuchar la afirmación del vampiro.

-Si cada vez que me vieras no intentaron asesinarme quizás desde hace años hubiéramos limado asperezas- su rostro serio miró con arrogancia a Hanji, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Pero tú mataste a mi perro! - grito enojada.

Su amado perro Jack, asesinado hace nueve años por Levi.

-Tenía hambre- se excusó sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

\- ¡No te excuses Levi! – lo apuntó con el revólver de plata –Jack era un buen perro.

-Pero te regale un Lele.

Petra se mantenía en silencio escuchando la discusión.

-Bueno…- bajo el revólver resignada - ¿Qué? ¿Tu enviaste a Ly?

-Sí- asintió.

-Pero… - no tenían sentido las palabras de Levi - ¿Cómo?

-Sabes lo difícil que es encontrarlos…no espera, en realidad es bastante fácil solo tienes que cantar una agradable balada.

-Cambiando el tema ¿entonces por qué atacaste al chico? - cuestionó con voz acusadora.

-No pensé que él fuera un pariente de Vlad, de algún modo siempre termino metiéndome en problemas, es absurdo, creí que era alguien común y corriente, además, son demasiadas coincidencias.

-Si viste que iba a salvarlo ¿Por qué aun así lo atacaste?

-Tú proteges hasta a una rata.

-Solo ayúdanos- necesitaba más que nunca la ayuda de alguien, y quien mejor que el experimentado Levi Ackerman.

\- ¿Y qué recibiré a cambio? - no estaba interesado en nada en particular, si podía obtener un beneficio no dudaría en brindar su ayuda.

-Dinero- ofreció la mujer.

-No.

\- ¿Mujeres? - oferto nuevamente.

-No.

\- ¿A mí? - dijo sonriente

-Repugnante…

-Quiero al chico- más que una petición sonó como una orden amenazante.

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca te daré a mi pequeño Eren!

-No tienes alternativa.

-Te doy a Jean y me estoy arriesgando.

En algún lugar del mundo Jean sintió una horrible sensación de incertidumbre.

-Quiero a ese niño.

\- ¡No!

-Entonces no hay trato- giró sobre sus talones ignorando nuevamente a la mujer.

\- ¡Está bien! - dijo con resignación.

-Bien ¿Cuál es el plan? - se sentó en el sofá esperando las ideas de Hanji.

«No pensé que aceptaría y tampoco que me otorgaría completo control sobre el mocoso cobarde, pero sucedió» pensó.

Petra se sentó junto a él.

-No tengo ningún plan- el trío se miró en silencio –No creí que aceptarías…

…..

AYER se la paso pensando en todo.

"Aquí no hay lobos, debiste confundirlo con un oso o un venado"

En su mente recordó a la gran criatura, más grande que los lobos que logro ver en cautiverio. Demasiado grande. Y los ojos brillantes.

Su oficina apestaba a cigarrillo, la computadora tenía un archivo abierto.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre todo esto ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Nada en especial, creo que todo es muy extraño, no hay ADN en las escenas del crimen y ni por asomo rastro de algún sospechoso.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo.

-No creo que debas tomarte esto tan personal- sirvió café en una taza - ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

-Antes de volverme detective, conocí a otro, él dijo algo que recordé hace unos días.

\- ¿Algo?

-Él dijo que por mucho tiempo se topó con asesinato que nunca resolvió, eso fue hace ya veinte años, tampoco encontraron ADN y todo sigue un patrón similar.

\- ¿Crees que se trate de un mismo asesino?

-Tengo esa sensación.

…..

EL timbre de la puerta de la casa sonó con desesperación, Levi se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro a su lado Petra armaba un rompecabezas.

\- ¡Hey, vampi! - se escuchó una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta –¡Soy yo Hanji! -

-Pasa, la puerta está abierta- dijo sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Hola- entro la castaña animadamente. El lugar se encontraba en penumbras, solo una lámpara alumbraba a Petra. Levi dejó el libro en la mesilla, su característico semblante serio no se esfumó ni un instante, levantó una ceja observando a la cazadora quien cargaba unas cajas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto.

Petra se levantó al sentir el olor, el azabache también logro sentirlo.

-Quédate quieta- le ordenó a la novicia está solo lo miro con ojos desesperados, sedienta.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Esto? Es un regalo de mi para ti- colocó la caja en el piso.

-No me digas que es…- miro la caja con desprecio.

-Si estas en lo correcto- sonrió triunfante.

El vampiro jalo a la novicia del brazo.

-Que te quedes quieta- gruño.

Ambos miraron la caja por unos instantes en silencio como esperando a que algo ocurriera.

-Sangre.

Petra lloriqueo.

\- ¡Y en bolsitas!

\- ¿Acaso es una especie de burla? -

-No- respondió confundida la mujer –Pensé que te sería más fácil alimentarse de esta manera.

-Sangre fría.

-Bueno si te molesta que este fría puedes dejar que se entibie, aunque no te lo recomiendo,

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-De un hospital- respondió sonriente –Además es más práctico, pones la sangre en un vaso y la bebes, en vez de tomarte la molestia de asesinar a un humano y escuchar sus gritos.

-No me causa gracia.

…..

EREN salía de la escuela cansado miró a su alrededor temeroso de que algo extraño lo atacara, miro al frente y un gato blanco de ojos azul intenso llamó su atención, el gato lo miraba fijamente como si intentara comunicarse con él.

«El príncipe te busca» oyó una voz que le hablaba a lo lejos «Solo tú puedes servirle al príncipe Eren…»

-Ese gato- murmuró.

\- ¿Qué gato? - preguntó una mujer.

-Ese gato blanco, ¡el de ahí! - grito Eren señalando a un punto incierto en el espacio.

-Joven…no hay ningún gato.

El rostro de Eren palideció podía jurar que veía un gato, ahí justo frente a ellos un hermoso, pero terriblemente extraño gato blanco lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules.

«Mi ama no te entregara a Vlad»

El gato estaba hablando, algo en él le decía que ese gato era quien le hablaba, el animal se deslizó entre la calle llegando hasta el otro lado de la carretera justo cerca del bosque, podía ver como este se desvanecía entre los densos árboles corrió detrás de él lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo al pequeño animal.

\- ¡Espera! - grito.

El gato corría demasiado rápido como si no tuviera masa, como un humo siendo arrastrado por el viendo, un denso humo blanco, casi plateado, con morfología de un felino casero, se adentra a un lugar en la profundidad del bosque, vio al gato sentado frente a él, aun mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos azules, miró a su alrededor, lo que vio no hizo más que horrorizarlo; había más de una decena de cadáveres, las víctimas se les había atravesado una estaca por un costado, por el recto, la vagina o por la boca, la estaca estaba clavada en el suelo dejando a la víctima colgada para que muriera, los cuerpos empalados, cadáveres putrefactos a su alrededor, fue hasta que salió del shock cuando pudo sentir el terrible y fétido olor proveniente de los cadáveres en avanzado estado de descomposición, el gato tomó la forma humana la de un delgado y alto hombre, de piel pálida y unos fieros ojos azules, ladeo su cabeza estupefacto mirando al chico con mirada vacía y ojos filosos.

-Mi ama te busca- dijo con una voz baja pero clara, extendió su mano y le dio una pequeña perla púrpura –tomad de vuestra sangre, hijo del dragón- con esas palabras finalizó el hombre, la pequeña perla púrpura cayó en el suelo del bosque, el castaño cayó al suelo completamente fuera de sí.

\- ¿Quiénes son? - grito desesperado - ¿qué quieren? - se dejó caer por completo en el suelo escuchando el silencio del bosque y mirando a ningún punto exacto.

Escuchó el bullicio de varias personas, unos jóvenes salieron del bosque.

-Ya hemos llamado a la policía- dijo una joven de coleta.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Eren aterrado.

-No lo sabemos- se encogió de hombros un chico -Nosotros íbamos a acampar y nos encontramos esto.

El sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos, un auto plateado aparco, el hombre rubio salió y detrás de él lo seguí otro.

\- ¡Espere detective! - grito el chico.

El hombre se quedó mirando la escena, cubrió sus labios con un pañuelo. La policía llegó y junto a ellos los forenses.

-Por favor detective Smith, no debemos estar aquí.

\- ¿Usted?

Erwin miro al chico.

-Eres el niño del otro día.

-Yo solo seguía a un gato…

…..

\- ¡HOLA! - canturreo una mujer castaña

\- ¿Qué quieres Hanji? - pregunto molesto.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Jean! - dijo fingiendo dolor –pensé que me extrañabas- dramatizo la mujer.

-Claro que no, deshacerme de ti fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme.

-Mmm…bueno, querido tengo un favor que pedirte, sabes que gracias a mi estas vivo.

\- ¿Cómo diste conmigo? - pregunto molesto.

-En realidad no fue difícil, solo cree una cuenta Xbox live y di contigo- rio enérgicamente - ¡Tan fácil! - se burló la mujer.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - preguntó con resignación.

-Necesito que lleves una vida de un estudiante de preparatoria normal, eso es todo.

\- ¿Que? Hanji la mayoría de tus trabajos son de vida o muerte.

-Esta no es la excepción- dijo burlona –si no me interrumpieran constantemente esta platica ya había finalizado, así que calla y escucha, aunque eso será algo difícil, desde pequeño has sido muy necio.

-Habla rápido tengo una partida que ganar- gruño.

\- ¡Oh! Bien, bien querido, ahí te va, lo único que quiero que hagas es como ya te dije lleva una vida como un estudiante ordinario para averiguar sobre alguien.

-Si ese es el caso sólo dime ¿Quién es? O más bien ¿Qué es? ¿un vampiro, un licántropo, una bruja o un súcubo?

-En realidad no, es un simple humano- respondió la mujer.

-Entonces hazlo tú, lo último que quiero es interactuar con un humano- reprocho el de ojos miel.

-Jean, tienes que salir de tu casa y dejar de ser un friki adicto a los videojuegos sin vida social- regaño la mayor.

-Mierda…- chasqueo la lengua –está bien, lo haré, pero hablar por aquí es algo imprudente…- la línea quedó en silencio por unos momentos –aunque viniendo de ti no me sorprende.

\- ¡buuuuuu! ¡Jean tonto! ¡Buuuuuu! - se burló –eso te iba a decir, pero insististe-

-solo dime donde te veo, pero tú pagaras mi boleto de avión-

-Claro, tu solo ven…

…..

\- ¿QUÉ hacían aquí a estas horas en el bosque? - preguntó un oficial.

-Estábamos por acampar, más adentro, encontramos esto y es todo lo que sabemos.

El oficial apuntó todo.

\- ¿Y tú?

Eren miraba a todos lados, los cuerpos fueron levantados y solo quedaba el mórbido recuerdo de la escena en su mente.

-Yo solo seguía a un gato.

\- ¿Seguías a tu gato?

-No, bueno…

-Es un estudiante normal- interrumpió Erwin -No tiene pinta de asesino.

-Muchos no la tienen- rasco su espalda el oficial -Aun así, sabes que debo entrevistarlo.

\- ¿Y encontraste a tu gato?

-No es mi gato, y no, no lo encontré.

\- ¿Vieron algo? - se dirigió a los tres.

-No, nada- respondió la joven campista -No vimos a nadie ir y venir, ni autos ni personas.

-Entiendo, necesito que pasen a declarar- frunció el ceño -Lleva a tus padre- señaló a Eren con el bolígrafo -Y por favor no lo anden divulgando- finalizó.

Eren salió hacia la carretera, no tenía cobertura, la señal iba y venía.

-Te llevare a tu casa- Erwin se paró junto a él -Es muy tarde para que te vayas solo.

-No, llamaré a mi tutor.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que no hay señal en esta área?

Eren miró su móvil.

-No hay líneas telefónicas- señaló al cielo.

-Está bien- asintió el chico.

\- ¡Darwin, lo llevare a su casa!

-Está bien detective- se despidió el chico -Yo me iré con el oficial Castilla.

La noche era fría, miraba por la ventana, vio las luces de la ciudad.

-No sé cómo llegué ahí- dijo pensativo -Solo seguía a ese gato y aparecí ahí.

\- ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, era un gato muy raro.

-No deberías estar solo por esos rumbos ¿por donde vives?

Eren dio la dirección. El auto siguió su recorrió unos minutos más.

-Es aquí- señaló el edificio departamental - ¿Qué le diré a mi tutor? ¿Realmente tengo que ir a dar una declaración?

-Es solo por si acaso, nunca se sabe quién es un asesino.

-Yo solo seguía a un gato.

-Es solo por formalidad.

-Gracias por traerme, detective Smith.

El auto arrancó y el hombre se despidió detrás de la ventana.

Al entrar a su departamento Hannes leía un periódico.

¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Me duele la cabeza, mañana debo ir a la fiscalía a declarar.

\- ¿Qué? - grito Hannes.

-Paso algo.

\- ¿Estas en drogas? ¿Mataste a alguien?

-No- saco un helado del refrigerador -Vi algo en el bosque.

Hannes dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

-Una escena del crimen- comió el helado mirando a ningún punto exacto.

\- ¿Estas de broma?

-Solo llévame mañana a la fiscalía.

…..

AL día siguiente Hanji emocionada esperaba a alguien.

La mujer castaña yacía parada en el aeropuerto, mirando a ambos lados, su mirada se dirigió a un pequeño café, entró y se sentó, pidió un café y esperó pacientemente a su invitado, su celular vibro.

\- ¡Holi! - canturreo - ¡Habla Hanji!

\- ¿Dónde demonios estás ya estoy en el aeropuerto? - pregunto enojado.

-Estoy en un café dentro del aeropuerto.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos restaurantes hay aquí adentro? - pregunto molesto.

-Te será fácil encontrarme.

El chico alzó una ceja y miró a los costados el lugar era bastante grande y muchas personas llegaban y salían, miró a su alrededor y un restaurante de pastelillos llamó su atención, por su mente solo paso "ahí está" camino en dirección hacia el restaurante, la puerta automática se abrió soltando un ligero chirrido, ahí estaba la mujer sentada tomando un café tranquilamente, jalo una silla y se sentó en ella.

-Vez, te dije que sería fácil encontrarme- le guiño un ojo.

-Sí, fui afortunado en encontrar un restaurante de pastelillos aquí- alzó la ceja y miró a la mujer curioso - ¿y qué quieres?

-Primero que nada ¿no quieres pedir algo? - pregunto la castaña.

Una mesera se acercó a su mesa.

–Desea algo joven- la chica sonrió con amabilidad.

"irme de aquí" fue lo que pensó Jean.

-Una malteada de mocaccino- respondió a secas.

-Sí, joven- la mesera se alejó.

-Ya has crecido tanto- dijo la mujer.

El chico ladeó la cabeza.

–Ve al grano Zoe ¿o prefieres Van Hellsing? -

El semblante de la mujer cambio de una alegre a uno serio y molesto.

-Sigue así y te romperé el cuello.

-Como sea, me harías un favor Zoe…

-Bien como te dije antes, lo que quiero pedirte es sencillo, claro si tu imprudencia no lo arruina y te matan primero, en fin, al grano, necesito que te hagas pasar por un estudiante, ya hice el papeleo así que no te preocupes por eso, ya hice el papeleo, ahora te llamaras Jean Dostoevsky ¿no es bonito? Suena bien yo lo elegí, ahora como te decía, el joven a quien quiero que me traigas es…

El de cabello gris interrumpió.

\- ¿Vivo o muerto

-Vivo.

\- ¿Y cuánto vas a pagarme? -

-Mucho.

-La cantidad que quiero ni prostituyéndote por el resto de tu vida lograras pagarla- dijo con sorna.

-El dinero no es problema- la mujer lo miró segura de sí misma.

-Bien, entonces continúa.

-Eren Jeager- dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Eren Jeager? - pregunto - ¿y lo quieres vivo? ¿Para diseccionarlo?

\- ¡Buuuuuu! - canturreo –lo que quiero es que le saques toda la información posible, hazte su amigo.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es tan importante? O más bien ¿Que sabe?

-La pregunta correcta es ¿Quién es? - bebió de su taza con absoluta tranquilidad –Jean ese chico se ha metido en un lío- miró a Jean y alzo su ceja –Era inevitable, en realidad debería estar muerto, pero no, no lo está, como te dije ese chico se metió en un gran lío y es necesaria nuestra intervención para que los vampiros no ganen.

\- ¿Vampiros? - pregunto confundido - ¿Qué tiene que ver los vampiros en esto?

-Si Jean, vampiros, como los que mataron a tu familia, Vlad Tsepesh quiere a su heredero y ¿adivina quién es?

-Eren Jeager- soltó una risa -Ese chico tiene mala suerte.

-Sí, ese chico debió de haber muerto hace siete años junto con toda su familia, pero está vivo y no murió como lo planeado, el último linaje de sangre pura de Drácula está en ese chico, Vlad lo está buscando para lograr conservar su inmortalidad, si los vampiros captura al chico y lo llevan ante Vlad, la legión de brujas estará acabada, será el fin de los cazadores, si Vlad logra recuperar sus poderes y despierta nos destruirá a todos, como lobos cazando ganado y la paz estará acabada, necesito que me traigas a este chiquillo vivo para que sea nuestro aliado y así evitar el regreso de Drácula- la voz de la mujer había cambiado radicalmente y estaba seria lo cual indicaba a Jean que la situación era grave.

-Entiendo- sentenció.

-Entonces ¿me apoyaras? -

-Sí- asintió pensativo.

Los vampiros que mataron a tu familia.

-Sabes, esta situación se ha salido de control, pero Grisha insistió en no dejar que su familia tuviera contacto con Vlad- la cazadora le ofreció una galleta al chico, este negó con la mano, mantenía la mirada baja.

-Ese chico es demasiado importante- Jean alzó la vista, tenía cierta inquietud en su mirada.

-Sí, si lo es- respondió.

-Entonces, ¿hay más aliados? – preguntó como si aquello aliviaría sus penas.

-Solo a Levi, una lamia y Ymir- respondió la mujer soltando un suspiro.

-Oh, Levi- dijo sorprendido –No me lo esperaba.

-Sí, fue difícil convencerlo y le ¡doy sangre en bolsitas! - la mujer se alegró repentinamente.

-Perturbador, no confió en los vampiros, sobre todo los raros que toman sangre en bolsitas.

-Solo no lo veas cuando se alimente- aconsejo.

-Tampoco era mi intención estar observándolo.

-No te quejes, solo has como si no existiera.

-Eso hare- farfullo.


	4. Los monstruos te miran por las esquinas

-Los monstruos te miran por las esquinas-

IV

-Pareces realmente enfermo- Armin caminaba junto a él.

-Ayer no fue un buen día.

-Deberías descansar.

-No he dormido bien- bostezo -No es la gran cosa, hoy que llegue lo primero que haré será dormir- sonrió.

-Un buen descanso no le sienta mal a nadie.

El auto de Hannes aparco cerca.

-Creo que ese es Hannes- señalo el rubio al auto.

-Sí, iré a ver unas cosas con él.

-Mañana nos vemos- se despido del castaño.

Eren entro al auto y se abrocho el cinturón.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto. Desde lo de ayer se dio cuenta que no le prestaba la debida atención al chico. No es cuestión de que no le falte nada material, hay algo que el no podía darle, pero quería intentarlo.

-Lo normal.

\- ¿Qué es "lo normal"?- cuestióno. Deseaba que Eren lo mirara como lo más cercano a un padre. El no es Grisha.

-Ni bueno ni malo, no sé qué diré.

-Solo di lo que viste.

-Incluso un oficial sospecho de mí.

-No tienes pinta de asesino- se burló.

-La mayoría no la tiene.

-Quizá eres algo así como Buffalo Bill ¡devuelve esos vestidos!

-No es gracioso- reprocho.

Condujeron hasta legar a la fiscalía. Un hombre bebía café dentro de una patrulla, los miro de reojo y luego saco una hamburguesa, los saludo con un ademan.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

-Un viejo amigo- respondió Hannes.

Entraron al lugar, el olor de café y cigarro lleno sus pulmones, Eren observo un cartel de prohibido fumar.

-Esas cosas nadie las respeta- dijo Hannes.

-Apesta.

Una mujer tecleaba algo en la computadora, a través de sus lentes los miro con desagrado.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Es por una declaración sobre algo que vio este chico.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

-En el bosque, personas muertas.

\- ¿Hablas de los de ayer? - se mostró curiosa.

-Si.

-Pasa a la oficina del pasillo, es la tercera.

-Gracias.

\- ¿Exactamente que viste? - pregunto Hannes sentado en el vestíbulo.

-Personas muertas.

\- ¿Qué tan muertas?

-Empaladas…

Golpeo la puerta sin mucho entuiasmo.

-Pase.

Eren entro mirando a todos lados. Una serie de pequeñas oficinas se encontraban adentro, al final una mas grande de ventanas trasparentes pintadas, con retazo de periódicos amarillentos cubriéndolo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece chico?- pregunto una mujer. Llevaba un gafete.

-Me dijeron que viniera a declarar.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre lo que se encontró ayer en el bosque.

-¡Ah!- se rasco la cabeza con un bolígrafo -Si, dejeron sobre unos campistas y un estudiante, es esa de ahí.

Eren camino unos cuantos pasos y se encontró con un joven. El mismo joven de ayer.

-Soy Darwin Stone- le ofreció su mano en un saludo. - Espero y no te cause molestias.

-No, bueno, solo quiero terminar ya.

-Son solo un par de formalidades, unas cuantas preguntas, probablemente nada más salga de aqui- soltó un largo suspiro.

Eren pensó en el detective Smith y que pese a se un hombre fornido lucia demacrado.

-Bueno, empecemos.

Eren asintió.

-¿Nombre?

-Eren Jeager.

-¿Edad y fecha de nacimiento?

-...

-¿Ocupación?

-Estudiante.

-¿Grado en curso?

-Quinto semestre de bachillerato.

-Bien, Eren ¿Puedo llamarte Eren? - pregunto en tono amigable.

El castaño solo balbuceo un "si" .

-¿Qué hacías por ahí a esas horas?

-Estaba saliendo del colegio y camine para ir a mi casa, quería ir a ver las estrellas, cerca del bosque sin salir de la ciudad vi un gato extraño.

-Un gato extraño... - apunto.

-Lo perseguí por que era muy blanco y tenia unos grandes ojos azules- extendió sus manos abriéndo las palmas sobre su cabeza - Cuando me di cuenta perdí al gato y ya estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, camine un poco y vi eso.

-¿Solo así?

-Si...

-¿Corriste casi un kilómetro detrás de un gato?

-¿Un kilómetro?

-Si- ladeo la cabeza -Vaya que te gustan los gatos.

-No...

Darwin apuntaba otras cosas.

-Yo solo corrí un par de metros- sus ojos muy abiertos miraron al detective.

-¿Unos metros?

-¡No corri casi un kilómetro!

El joven detective no entendía al chico.

-Ok- pensó un poco - ¿Dices que perseguías a un gato y apareciste un kilómetro más lejos del lugar donde estabas?

Eren parpadeo al entender sus propias palabras.

-¿Cómo teletrasnportacion?

-Yo creo que...

-Quizá solo perdiste la noción del tiempo- añadió para tranquilizar al chico - Aveces me ocurre.

"No perdí la noción del tiempo"

-Ahora solo quiero hablar con tu tutor para que firme unos papeles ya que eres menor de edad- le extendió un folio - Esto no te causará problemas- finalizó con una gran sonrisa - Y ya deja de perseguir gatos.

Salió de la pequeña oficina arrastrado los pies hasta donde los esperaba Hannes, este solo ojeada una revista de finanzas.

-Dicen que vayas a firmar solo por formalidad.

Hannes se levanto acomodando su traje.

-Odio las formalidades, son tediosas y aburridas.

-No iré a la cárcel y no soy como ese tal Bill.

-Era solo un chiste chico, iré a ver que se le ofrece al detective, quédate a aquí, no vayas a ver otra escena de crimen.

\- ¡No es gracioso! - hizo un puchero fastidiado.

...

Una Yuki-onna

La lluvia caía golpeando su cuerpo, no sentía el frio, tampoco el miedo, solo un profundo vacío rasgando su alma.

"Desde hace siglos que no siento frio que no siento nada, vaya existencia tan vacía porque ya no puedo llamarla vida…no estoy vivo"

Hace frio. Los mechones negros empapados por la lluvia obstruían su vista, solo sintió la profunda nada, como una sensación de soledad vertiéndose sobre su cuerpo.

Chasqueo su lengua con fastidio.

"¿Desde hace cuánto que no estoy vivo?" pensó en sus adentros. Miro sus manos con desprecio y la imagen de estas bañadas en sangres ensombreció su visión, la visión de sus manos repletas de sangre desapareció y en su lugar estaban unas pálidas e inertes, en las cuales caía lluvia, esa lluvia que no sentía y que nunca más sentiría, por el resto de su existencia. Eso lo hizo sentir enfermo.

-Vaya, vaya- una voz conocida lo alerto. Sabía quién era, y no tenía la más mínima intención de siquiera mirar ese rostro.

\- ¿Ah? - levanto la mirada al oír aquella voz –¿Tu? - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

-Levi- murmuro –He vuelto- sonrió con malicia.

Petra solo se escondía detrás del vampiro.

-¿Quién es ella?- lo llamo, jalando de su chaqueta.

-Mantente detrás de mí- ordeno. Su mirada se ensombreció al ver la pequeña figura danzando frente a el –Suo- musito enojado.

-Levi- dijo con un tono neutral –Has traicionado a Vlad.

Petra solo tembló.

Amar, odiar y perder…

Las palabras de la joven le apuñalaron la espalda, levanto sus pesados parpados, sus negras y largas pestañas afilaban su mirada, como miles de dagas amenazando con atravesar a la joven. Esta mantenía la molesta sonrisa.

-Estas aquí para ayudar a Hanji ¿No es así? - cuestiono sin mostrar mucho interés, sus largas coletas se mecían con la suave brisa de la lluvia nocturna.

Silencio. Solo el crispante sonido de la lluvia caer en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Te ha obligado? ¿O solo lo haces para sentirte bien contigo mismo? - esas palabras lo herían, esas heridas en su alma, estaba completamente expuesto a ella. Suo sabe, y sabe mucho. Lo miraba con cierto desprecio, casi con asco, no le importaba ni el frio ni la lluvia empapándolos, solo la cínica burla hacia el vampiro.

-El juego psicológico es lo tuyo, siempre atacando los puntos débiles de tus adversarios, porque sabes por muy fuertes que sean una vez inutilizados emocionalmente son solo marionetas que utilizaras a tu favor- cerro sus ojos por un instante, una risa salió de la garganta de la chica.

-Sabes…- dijo en tono de burla -Cuidare bien del niño- una risa cínica salió de los labios de la joven –Lo cuidare bien- sonó casi de manera despectiva.

-Petra- llamo a la novicia –Ve a casa.

-Pero…- balbuceo -Yo.

-Solo vete- gruño.

El silencio lo aplasto nuevamente todo y la lluvia aun caía. La joven novicia corrió, la lluvia mojaba su cuerpo, no era del todo un vampiro así que lograba sentir el frio, como agujas

\- ¿A qué has venido Suo? - se mostró receloso ante la presencia de la joven. Levanto la vista, la mirada burlona de la chica lo atacaba sin piedad, la observo detenidamente – ¿Vienes por puntos extras? - dijo con sorna. Ella mostro desagrado en su rostro, como si Levi hubiera dado justo en el clavo.

-No seas ridículo Levi, he venido por el chico, a llevármelo, eso es todo- incluso con su apariencia de niña, Suo sabía perfectamente que si quería podía partir en dos a Levi –Ya quita esa cara de amargado y eterno sufrimiento.

\- ¿Y piensas que te lo daré? - miro detrás de su hombro, la figura de Petra había desaparecido, eso lo tranquilizo, no se esperaba que de todos sus enemigos quien apareciera fuera esa mocosa, no podía permitirse que por su ineptitud Petra fuera herida, eso solo lograría que se odiara mas así mismo. Mas odio no podía almacenar.

-En realidad no, pero será fácil vencerte- la burla salía a borbotones de sus labios –Soy más fuerte que tú, mi querido Levi.

-No solo yo lo protejo, la legión de brujas está a cargo de él, en todo caso no soy solo yo un obstáculo.

La yuki-onna levanto una ceja como signo de sorpresa

-Ya veo…- la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro- ¿La legión de brujas? Vaya, pensé que solo era esa cazadora y tú.

La lluvia paro, la chica guardo su paraguas en una de las mangas de su vestido.

-Es problemático…

-No, no lo es- murmuro –No para mí.

-Entiendo…- miro al cielo y una gota de lluvia golpeo su nariz –Eso me molesta Levi, y me molesta mucho.

Una loca castaña, una sensata con pecas, un vampiro con un pasado oscuro, un curioso hombre lobo, una mujer serpiente, una joven yuki-onna, un príncipe vampiro y un gato de sombras.

...

SU insensatez lo llevo nuevamente al bosque.

La lluvia se detuvo y logro adentrarse en el lugar, tenía frio y la sensación de miedo amontonándose en sus viseras.

Logro ver a una joven de cabello corto corres, ella salía de un montón de árboles, completamente empapada lo observo.

\- ¿Un niño? - se quedó frente a él, un par de metros los separaban -Te he visto antes.

Eren noto que la joven solo llevaba un vestido junto con un par de botas, y la piel tan blanca. Los ojos, los ojos le decía a gritos que ella no era algo humano.

-Vete- le dijo con una voz clara.

El chico solo retrocedió.

\- ¿Qué eres?

-Nada.

-Tus ojos…

-No los veas.

Petra no sabía a donde ir. Reconoció al chico e inmediatamente lo relaciono todo.

-Ve a casa- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Eren retrocedió asustado. El frio lo helaba, su campera empapada por la lluvia.

Últimamente las cosas se han puesto extrañas en esta ciudad.

...

Erwin rompió la regla de oro de los detectives.

"Por más horrible que sea un caso no debes tomártelo personal"

Esas fueron las palabras del viejo hombre ya retirado.

-Me han dicho que te estas tomando las cosas muy en serio- le extendió una caja de galletas -No deberías hacer eso- se sentó en la silla.

-No hay nada, sospechosos, pruebas o testigos, solo quienes encontraban los cadáveres.

-Hace años ocurrió algo así- el hombre canoso lo miro con ojos sabios -Pasa en determinadas épocas, la última vez ocurrió cuando yo era un novato como tú.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? - dejo de lado la caja de galletas.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no te metas demasiado en este caso- soltó un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Aun eres joven y no tienen los conocimientos necesarios para enfrentar esta situación.

\- ¿Quieres decir que todo esto pasa con más frecuencia de lo que la gente se imagina? - se sintió repentinamente furioso.

-Soy un hombre viejo- le mostro su arrugada mano llena de manchas por la edad -Yo también quise detenerlos- dijo con deje de tristeza -Van y regresan- movió su cansada mano.

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

-Esos monstruos.

\- ¿Monstruos?

-No le digas a nadie, me retire para investigar un par de cosas, mi excusa fue que me volví detective privado, he dedicado gran parte de mi vida a investigar sobre esas cosas- abrió la caja de galletas sacado una -Si sabes mucho van y te matan, son como el gobierno, no quieren que se sepa mucho- se encogió de hombros.

Erwin lo miro incrédulo.

\- ¿Es un culto? ¿Personas enfermas que hacen esto?

-No- negó con la cabeza -Ve a mi casa mañana, tengo algo que mostrarte- se levantó de la silla y se despidió -Entenderás mucho.

Erwin tenia aquel mal presentimiento. Se sintió asustado.

"Esos monstruos"


	5. Los monstruos observan desde la ventana

¡Hey! si estás leyendo este fic quiero agradecerte que te tomaras esa molestia XD antes lo publicaba en AY pero debido a los problemas del sitio decidí publicar aquí, me di cuenta de uno cuantos detalles respecto a la narración y si esta era o no fluida y encajaba con el resto de la trama, ha decir verdad este es mi primer fic y me gustaria saber sus opiniones respecto a si la narración es buena o los personajes están muy OC, ya que he intentado seguir las personalidades del manga y la serie, pero pues bueno, uno comete errores y que mejor que sus lectores lo guíen en ello, por cierto quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews, me motivaron mucho ya que estaba aterrada de publicar aquí, pero este fic tuvo una buena aceptación y ya para no hacerles el cuento largo, uno de los lectores me dijo que se perdía en el cambio de personajes y de escenas, esto se debe a que yo tenía la costumbre de durante estos cambios usará asteriscos, pero FF no permite esto en los archivos así que para que nadie más se pierda durante estos cambios usare el "-...-"

Apenas tengo 3 reviews y tratare de responderles agradeciendo sus comentarios que me suben la moral y me motivan a seguir este feo AU

Eso es todo XD

-...-

-Los monstruos observan desde la ventana-

V

Yaces en esta habitación vacía sediento

No hay nadie que venga a curar tus heridas

Eres tú

Siempre así

Tan despreciable

Añoras el amor que te arrebataron

Pero eres solo bestia enjaulada

No puedes hacer nada

Nada dura para siempre y así será siempre

Naturaleza muerta

Bienvenido a tu nueva vida

Nada es tuyo

Solo eres una mera existencia

Alguien vacío

Cáscara vieja

Mientras él duerme

Esos orbes verdes

La oscuridad los devora

Él es rey

León buscando a su presa

El mundo está corrompido

Las risas arrasan con todo

Tus manos están manchadas de carmesí

Eres un asesino

La vida te lo quito todo

Nada dura para siempre y así será siempre

Los reyes se rebelan

Y la lluvia sigue

El rugido fluye en esta guerra

Todo el mundo

Todo el mundo

Eres naturaleza muerta

En un rincón oscuro

Hay una parte de ti

Que florece

Ha nacido el hijo del dragón

Sus alas están rotas

¿Socorrerás a su llanto?

Nada dura para siempre y así será siempre

Has llorado tanto

Tus manos están manchadas de carmes

Tu nueva vida la escribe

Un demonio hambriento

Extenderás tus alas

¿Matarás al rey?

Este mundo está distorsionado

Nos inunda esta gran melancolía

No puedes hacer nada

Nada dura para siempre y así será siempre

Ha nacido el hijo del dragón

¿Lo dejarás vivir?

¿Lo mataras?

Nada dura para siempre y así será siempre

Incluso la eternidad tiene su fin

-...-

Petra observaba en un rincón, Levi le había enseñado a hacer grullas de papel, estaba feliz, aunque prefería mantenerse en ese rincón. Observando.

\- ¡Maldito seas! - grito al verse en el espejo.

Petra levantó la vista al escuchar los lloriqueos y maldiciones.

Levi chasqueo su lengua dejando la pajarilla en la mesa, Petra la tomó feliz.

–Cállate.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Imbécil! - chillo la de cabellos blancos –Me veo terrible.

-Era eso o la muerte- tomó otra hoja de papel y se dispuso a armar otra grulla, Petra se acercó a él, mirando atentamente como el vampiro doblaba el papel cuidadosamente.

\- ¡La muerte! - grito furiosa.

La novicia dio un respingo.

-Levi- lo llamó con una voz casi inaudible.

\- ¿Si? - el vampiro le entregó la figura.

-Tengo hambre- dijo casi en un lamento.

-Iremos a comer después.

Miró con desagrado a la joven rubia.

\- ¿Matarte? no, me serás de utilidad- gruño. Acarició la cabeza de la castaña, esta se escondió nuevamente en el rincón.

-Sal de ahí.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Como quieras.

\- ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! - pataleo la pequeña figura en el piso –A ti y a la estúpida esa- señalo a Petra.

-A ella déjala en paz- gruñó.

-No pensé que fueras del tipo de persona que se preocupa por sus lacayos.

-Ahora luces mejor, ¿Aún conservas tus poderes? - pregunto.

La niña miró sus manos y una brisa fría salió de ellas.

-Eso parece- respondió - ¡Pero ese no es el caso! ¿Cómo pudiste? – lloriqueo. El vampiro solo se recostó en el sofá mirando al techo.

\- ¡Levi! - grito - ¡Eres un maldito!

-Como sea- puso una almohada en su cabeza para no escuchar los gritos de la niña. La joven novicia optó por también ignorarla.

\- ¿Sabes las consecuencias que esto trae? - pregunto ya algo tranquila. Respiro profundo ahogando las maldiciones en su garganta.

-Si, algo me explico Hanji- dejo la almohada a un lado suyo, para luego arrojársela a Petra –Que te quites de ahí- bufo enojado.

-Ahora yo…- se lanzó al piso - ¡Soy tu sirviente! - se retorció en el suelo al tiempo que gritaba y pateaba cosas, el de cabellos negros solo miraba la escena con fastidio, se levantó y tomó a la chica de los costados.

\- ¿Aun eres una yuuki-onna?- la miro curioso.

\- ¡Púdrete! - gritó lanzándole una fuerte patada en el estómago. Petra se mantuvo en silencio, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y se durmió.

-...-

Eren caminaba cansado y somnoliento, lucía unas terribles ojeras como dos círculos negros enmarcando sus ojos " _me siento fatal"_ pensó, levantó la vista y pudo ver como sus dos amigos lo saludaban con las pocas energías que le quedaban devolvió el saludo junto con una sonrisa.

-Eren te ves mal- dijo la japonesa preocupada.

El castaño solo intento fingir una sonrisa para aliviar a la chica, ella frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? - pregunto el rubio preocupado. Armin era más perspicaz, no es fácil engañar a Mikasa, mucho menos al de ojos azules.

-No he dormido bien- fue la respuesta de Eren, igual y no es de toda una mentira. Juntos caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, el día transcurrió normal, aunque Eren se la vivía paranoico mirando a todos lados y siendo muy cuidadoso con lo que hacía.

-...-

Mocosa molesta

\- ¡Soy una huerfanita! - chillo una niña rubia.

-Cállate- gruño Levi.

\- ¡Soy una huerfanita y mi hermano no me quiere! – lloriqueo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó el vampiro.

\- ¡Dulces! - pidió la niña con una gran sonrisa - ¡Muchos dulces!

-Bien - siguieron su camino ante la mirada expectante de los transeúntes quienes los miraban curiosos. Petra lucia bastante alegre, incluso aunque la transformación en vampiro es dolorosa la chica parecía llevarla bien.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien- asintió.

\- ¿No duele demasiado?

-Solo tengo mucha sed- rasco su garganta.

-Sí, así es al principio, conforme pase el tiempo aprenderás a controlarla.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

-No- negó el mayor –Solo un poco cansado.

-Los vampiros se cansan…- río –Es triste- la brisa meció sus cabellos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado solo? - se atrevió a preguntar aquello que la estaba intrigando.

-Lo suficiente- respondió.

-Es triste- lo miro con cierto pesar –Estar solo.

\- ¿Qué me compraras hermano? - la pequeña yuki-onna jalo de la gabardina al vampiro.

-No soy tu hermano- recalcó.

-Sí, si lo eres, ahora que soy débil necesito de alguien que me cuide y proteja, y Levi mi hermano mayor será mi protector.

-No, no lo seré- siguió su camino haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a la rubia, está jalo su gabardina nuevamente.

-Levi no me dejara solita, ¿verdad? - pese a su baja estatura y su actitud algo infantil en ningún momento se le olvidó quien era realmente. Un demonio.

-Muérete- se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura.

\- ¡Soy una huerfanita! - lloriqueo, se lanzó al piso y pataleo –Mi madre está muerta y Levi mi hermano mayor quiere que me muera- la gente solo se detuvo a mirar la escena - ¡Soy una huerfanita! - el azabache siguió su camino hasta darse cuenta de que una mujer se detuvo y habló con la rubia. Petra solo lo seguía como un cachorro perdido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto preocupada la mujer.

\- ¡Soy una huerfanita! - dijo entre lloriqueos –mi hermano me ha abandonado.

\- ¿Quién es tu hermano? -

\- ¡El! - dijo señalando a Levi, el solo giró sobre sus talones.

-Nos vamos- la tomó del brazo, la niña se trepó sobre él, la novicia solo suspiro.

\- ¿Ella es su hermana? - le pregunto la mujer.

-No…bueno sí, hemos tenido un par de problemas familiares por eso anda bastante inquieta- explicó Levi apretando el brazo de la niña –Es muy traviesa.

\- ¡Soy una huerfanita! - repitió por milésima vez.

Levi apretó con fuerza la delicada muñeca de la niña.

\- ¡Dulces! - grito feliz.

-Te daré dulces…- camino junto con la pequeña niña –Pero te callas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí!

-...-

-Gato-

La escuela era ruidosa, se sentía terrible, quería irse y dormir en algún lugar donde sea, incluso en el piso de ser necesario

\- ¿No has dormido bien? - le pregunto la chica al castaño. Eren solo estiro los brazos pensando en alguna excusa creíble, se detuvo, bajó la vista y miró sus pies. _«Si se lo digo probablemente desatara la tercera guerra mundial»._

-Creo que sufro de insomnio- dijo con una gran sonrisa forzada.

-Deberías ir al médico, quizás tengas alguna enfermedad, no me gustaría que te enfermaras- la chica lo miró con tristeza –Cuando termine el semestre me iré a Japón con mi madre, quiero disfrutar estos últimos meses con mis amigos, aunque pensándolo bien no tengo muchos.

Ambos se miraron

\- ¡No te preocupes! - dijo con la poca energía que le quedaba –Armin y yo te haremos una fiesta espectacular.

-Cierto…- sonrió.

\- ¡Oye! - la llamó el castaño –Sobre el festival de la escuela ¿qué haremos? - preguntó el de ojos verdes a la de rasgos asiáticos.

-Sobre eso…- la chica se detuvo y se quedó parada pensativa –Dos estudiantes se unirán a la clase, haremos todo para el festival, en parte para integrarlos a la clase.

\- ¿Nuevos estudiantes?

-No sé, creo que son extranjeros.

-Una pregunta.

Mikasa asintió.

\- ¿Las personas pueden tener ojos completamente negros?

-No, normalmente llega a un marrón muy oscuro, pero nunca negro.

\- ¿Ni completamente negro? Como si la pupila fuera todo el ojo.

Mikasa lo pensó un poco.

-No he leído sobre esa enfermedad- se acomodó su bufanda -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo tenía curiosidad.

-...-

Pequeño monstruo.

-Tengo hambre- repitió por milésima vez

-Ya comiste.

Levi le entregó una de las bolsitas de sangre a Petra, ella la bebió con desesperación, de sus comisuras salió la sangre, la trago, Suo lo mira con repudio.

\- ¡Levi! - araño la mesa de madera –Tengo hambre.

-Eso no me importa- le entregó un pañuelo a la novicia, esta se limpió avergonzada.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó.

-No es nada.

-Hermano…- la niña estaba sentada en la mesa, jalando el mantel o meciéndose en la silla.

-Debe haber algo en la nevera- respondió el azabache a las exigencias de su compañera.

\- ¿Hay helado? - preguntó la niña.

-Sí, hay helado- respondió limpiando los restos de sangre en las mejillas de la castaña.

\- ¡Qué bien! - la niña corrió a la nevera y abrió la portezuela, sacó un bote de helado corrió hasta el sofá y comió –Me gusta el helado- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya lo noté- el vampiro lucio fastidiado ¿En qué momento terminó siendo el hermano mayor de ese monstruo? –Ve a bañarte- ordenó a Petra.

\- ¡Recordé algo! - grito la albina.

-No grites solo porque recordaste algo.

\- ¡Ly! - gritó señalando al vampiro con la cuchara.

\- ¿Ly? - por la mente de Levi paso la esbelta figura de un hombre con un traje completamente negro y unos fieros ojos azules - ¿Que tiene el gato de Hanji?

-Gato…- la niña ladeo la cabeza –Gato blanco, ojos verdes, es un chico.

\- ¿Ah

-Tienes hambre…

\- ¿Hambre?

La niña parecía bastante concentrada lo que preocupo a Levi.

–Los vampiros deben cazar, como los gatos, no importa que tan adiestrados estén son bestias, en ningún momento su instinto se fue- lo miro y pudo ver los ojos de

un rojo pálido casi rosa –Pero eso no es ningún problema- enterró la cuchara en el helado, observó cómo se derretía.

-Eres una pequeña molestia- bufo Levi cansado.

-Ya es de noche, no queda más helado…

-Te lo comiste todo- Levi le entregó una toalla a Petra, la chica entro al baño mirando de reojo a la chiquilla.

-Cierto…- colocó el bote en la mesilla –Eren.

\- ¿Qué tiene ese mocoso?

-Nada en particular. Asintió energéticamente

-...-

Él sabía que algo se escondía en el bosque.

Incluso cuando se sentía aterrado algo le decía que debía ir. Ahí. Dentro del bosque.

" _Las cosas se han puesto oscuras"_

Un gran loco plateado salió de la penumbra, oscureció repentinamente, el lobo no era el mismo de la otra vez, sus ojos eran más humanos.

-Supuse que vendrías- una mujer de lentes apareció, detrás de ella una joven de pecas lo miro de pies a cabeza - ¿Eren Jeager?

Al oír su nombre solo pudo sentir terror.

-Bueno, creo que ya nos conocemos.

-No sé quién eres.

El gran lobo se colocó detrás de él.

\- ¿Ah no? - dijo fingiendo no entender -Eras más pequeño, Hannes hizo un buen trabajo junto a Rico.

\- ¿Hannes? ¿Rico?

-Oh, si

-Ustedes no son personas normales.

\- ¿Qué es normal?

-Sea lo que sea no son humanos.

-Exacto- lo felicito.

El lobo se echó en el suelo y la chica de pecas se posó junto a él.

-Deja de actuar como un idiota- le dio una patada al lobo. Este solo le gruño.

-Confiar en mí- le extendió la mano -Tu padre no quería esto, pero es necesario.

La delgada silueta de un hombre lo vislumbro. Si piel tan pálida lo aterro, los mismos ojos negros, detrás de él un alto hombre de ojos azules lo miraba.

-Supongo que conoces Ly, lo seguiste hasta aquí.

\- ¿Ly?

" _El gato"_

\- ¿Ustedes han hecho todo eso? - grito ante el horror.

-Nosotros queremos detenerlo.

\- ¿Cómo conocen a mi padre?

-Un viejo amigo.

El hombre de piel clara lo observaba con gran detalle. No demostraba emoción alguna. Solo ese semblante serio.

\- ¿Qué eres? - se dirigió a él.

-Él es un vampiro.

\- ¿También la chica del otro día?

\- ¿Cuál chica?

-Se refiere a Petra- explicó Ymir -Nos veremos en el colegio.

Ly paso de un alto y delgado hombre a un humo plateado para luego tomar la forma de un gato. El mismo gato.

-Ellos quieren matarte- Hanji tomo a Ly entre sus manos y se lo entregó -Toma- Ly tenía los ojos clavados en él, ronroneó un poco, Eren lo miró con terror.

-Solo toma al maldito gato- ordenó la chica de pecas.

Eren obedeció.

-Mientras este el contigo no te pasara nada.

\- ¿Cómo conocen a mi padre?

Ly gruño.

-Lo sabrás luego, por ahora no le cuentes sobre esto a Hannes ni a Rico, nosotros hablaremos con ellos después- le guiñó un ojo.

Ymir extendió sus manos con las palmas abiertas en el aire, una brisa cálida lo hizo temblar, de las manos de la chica un líquido salió de este se transformó un portal, pudo ver su habitación a través de él.

-Te veremos después- se despidió Hanji.

Eren tomó a Ly quien dormitaba en su pecho, entró asustado por el portal, le dio una última mirada a todos. El sólido piso lo hizo saber que estaba ahí, fue real. Aún tenía al gato cargado, lo dejo en su cama.

Parte del cuerpo de la chica de pecas salió por la pared.

-No sueltes la legua niño- reprocho -Y no hagas cosas estúpidas- finalmente desapareció.

-...-

Logró salir de su trabajo antes de las diez, se encontraba aparcado fuera de la casa de detective retirado, vio la luz de la sala encendida.

Golpeó la puerta y lo recibió el hombre viejo un tanto encorvado.

-Estaba a punto de irme a dormir- dijo con molestia.

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, supongo que estás muy ocupado, la gente no deja de morir ¿Cada tres días?

Erwin no había tomado ese dato en cuenta. Cada tres día encontraba un cadáver fresco o ya pasado tiempo, los cuerpos recientes.

-Se alimentan cada tres días- explicó con desgano.

Un montón de cajas apiladas en la sala.

-Es eso- señaló a la montaña de cajas -Ahí está todo lo que necesitas, llévatelo, léelo y quémalo.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí?

-Todo lo que necesitas para entenderlo- su voz era baja -Lo único que te puedo decir es que no te enfrentas a algo ordinario y ten mucho cuidado, si se enteran que estás husmeando no dudaran en matarte, lo hacen con todos, lo hicieron con mi abuelo.

\- ¿Qué son "ellos"?

-Vampiros Erwin, vampiros reales, no los de los libros, estas cosas son horribles- hizo una mueca horrorizado.

-...-

Eren estaba recostado en su cama, el techo de repente se volvió interesante. Algo golpeó su ventana, no quería levantarse. Estaba en un tercer piso, probablemente la rama de un árbol. Todo lo ocurrido hoy. Se cubrió la cara intentado despertar de un terrible sueño.

Hizo una cara de niño feo y decidió ir a ver quién lo molestaba.

\- ¡Oye! - una voz se escuchó desde afuera. Sorprendido miró a Levi.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto asustado. Pensó en llamar a la policía, ¿Qué les diría? " _Un vampiro está acosándome"._ –¡No quiero nada que ver con ustedes!

-No seas idiota- se trepó hasta llegar a la ventana del chico, Eren solo retrocedió.

-No me hagas nada- balbuceó.

-No te hare nada, solo venía a verte.

Ly estaba dormido sobre la cama del chico, su respiración pausada. Abrió sus ojos azules, al ver al vampiro siguió durmiendo, el sabia que este no le haría daño al chico y si lo hacía él estaba para defenderle.

–Creí que el gato no estaba- su rostro se mantuvo estoico como siempre.

\- ¿Usted se preocupa por mí?- preguntó ante la inesperada visita del vampiro.

Levi se sintió descubierto, en algún momento sintió la necesidad de venir a ver si el mocoso estaba bien. No lo diría. Se mantendria al margen tal y como lo planeo.

-No realmente- sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina una grulla de papel, se la entregó al castaño.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto confundido tomando la grulla de papel entre sus manos.

-Solo quédatela- no dijo nada más, saltó por la ventana desapareciendo en la noche. La brisa nocturna entre por la ventana. Solo en la habitación Eren pensó en eso y lo otro. Ahora consciente de muchas cosas se sentía inquieto.

Eren tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, todo le pesaba, se sentía tranquilo de saber que Levi no le haría nada, se sintió solo cuando lo vio perderse en la noche, acarició la grulla dejándolo en la mesilla de noche, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Mañana será un nuevo día.

-...-

Erwin miraba el semáforo cambiar de rojo, amarillo a verde. Llevaba cajas en el maletero y en los asientos.

\- ¿Vampiros?

Pronto entenderá muchas cosas. Y pronto descubriría los horrores de los cuales tiempo atrás no fue siquiera consciente. su imaginación iba y venía entre las posibilidades que lo atormentaban. Apretó la mandíbula dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por el miedo que le corroía.


	6. Los monstruos esperan expectantes

-Los monstruos esperan expectantes-

VI

El viento soplaba rumbo al norte, su largo cabello se mecía casi en una danza sutil impuesta por los caprichos del aire que lo movía, el viento le acariciaba el rostro

¿Qué haces cuando nada tiene sentido?

¿Intentas mantenerte firme

¿O te desmoronas?

No puedes huir, jamás estarás a salvo, solo y sin nada que te haga compañía, ¿has aprendido de tus errores? ¿O seguirás engañándote a ti misma

Historia de fantasmas

"Nada cambiara"

Una chica alegre, falsas sonrisas y solo un deseo…ser libre

Miro al cielo anaranjado, el atardecer venía lentamente acechando junto con la noche, amenazando con devorar a la joven

"Ya es tarde" se dijo así misma "Debo ir a casa". Si, a casa, no quería ir ahí, la realidad la atormentaría.

Ya es tarde…no hay marcha atrás, es inevitable.

INEVITABLE

Viviendo en un castillo era esa su fortaleza, lo que la alejaba de ser quien realmente era, después de todo solo era un humano, un débil y frágil…humano.

"Hace unos momentos vivir o morir para mi eran lo mismo, pero ahora, no, no quiero, mi cuerpo impactara contra el piso…moriré…ya nada me salvará" Miro sobre su hombro y vio cómo se acercaba al suelo

"Soy egoísta ya no quiero morir"

Cuadros negros

Cuadros grises

Blancos

¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Su cuerpo se mecía como una pluma por un momento sintió una libertad embriagadora, abrió sus ojos en un golpe de entusiasmo.

«A cambio de un deseo»

Debajo de esta oscuridad.

La muerte es un buen escondite.

Krista pensó en ello. Krista está aterrada.

Ymir miraba a lo lejos.

-Que idiota- bufó enojada.

Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Hanji estaba de cacería con Jean, en su día libre se topó con una joven rubia lanzándose de un acantilado. La tomó entre sus brazos. Krista abrió sus preciosos ojos azules, en la oscuridad solo distinguió una silueta. Ymir la dejo en el suelo.

\- ¡Espera! - grito Krista - ¿Quién eres?

Ymir no respondió. No tenía tiempo para charlas.

\- ¡Responde! - exigió Krista.

Aun así, Ymir se esfumó en el cielo nocturno.

-...-

El montón de cajas apiladas. El olor a humedad y cosas viejas.

-Vampiros, vampiros reales…

Abrió una de las cajas, aquella que decía 21/oct/1967.

Leyó cada uno de los papeles con sumo cuidado, se pasó horas y horas leyendo cada papel amarillento, mientras fumaba sin parar y bebía grandes cantidades de café.

-Todas son la misma mierda- arrojó los papeles por los aires furioso -No hay nada sobre vampiros, ese viejo, se burlaba de mí- apretó la mandíbula. Recordó la mirada del hombre, algo le decir que él no mentía o solo era el mero deseo de creerle para hallar respuestas.

Una caja mal cuidada destacaba de entre todas. La abrió con la ira contenida de alguien que ansiaba la respuesta. La caja se abrió, los papeles eran más recientes, sacó una carpeta que decía "Investigación de los sucesos ocurridos en las últimas décadas" "Prueba de la existencia de los vampiros y una sociedad creada por ellos" rezaban con letras feas escritas con un desgastado marcador rojo.

Las leyó, letras por letras, hoja por hoja.

"Los vampiros existen desde hace siglos, alimentándose de humanos desprevenidos, algunos pueblos le rendían culto por la protección que le otorgaban y como agradecimiento le entregaban vírgenes cada equinoccio"

"Son recelosos de su naturaleza y no conviven ni siquiera entre ellos"

"Hay registros de vampiro milenarios llamados «Antediluvianos» otros menos viejos nombrados «Matusalén»

"Deben alimentarse cada tres días, aunque los más viejos logran resistir años invernando"

"Son débiles ante la plata, es muy difícil matarlos"

"Se dividen en clanes"

"No están interesados en aumentar su número"

"Se dividen territorios"

De entre el montón de carpetas vio una vieja cinta VHS, ahí escrito con pluma "Estudio de un vampiro real" "Autopsia"

Miro a todos lados y recordó que no tenía un reproductor VHS, leyó la fecha en la cinta 11/mayo/1993

Ya ha pasado un mes. Un mes desde que la angosta perspectiva de Eren se expandió, abriéndose paso a todo un mundo desconocido, donde nada es lo que parece. El mundo está repleto de secretos y mentiras. Ahora las criaturas mitológicas de la vieja Europa le hacen compañía a Eren. Incluso ante todo eso los días del chico han logrado ser un poco tranquilos. Cansado y estresado.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el día iniciaba. No tiene ánimos. Se levanta con pereza y recuerda lo ocurrido anoche, la presencia de Levi, los ojos olivos mirándolo por la ventana, fue ahí donde vio la pajarita de papel sobre la mesilla, aquello le dijo que todo ha sido real. Tan real que está aterrado. Eren asustado y temeroso inicia su vida escolar con nulo entusiasmo. Ly ronroneo extendiéndose sobre la cama, solo observa dejando a su anchas al felino.

Bajo por las escaleras, cada paso sus piernas temblaban

-Buenos días- Hannes ataba su corbata. Sonreía amablemente.

-Buenos días- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto -Últimamente luces cansado ¿Ocurre algo?

El hombre lo miraba preocupado.

-No he podido dormir- dijo sirviéndose cereal -Es solo eso.

-Intenta dormir, eres joven, podrías enfermar.

-No creo que sea grave.

-Quizás sea el estrés de la escuela.

-Sí, es solo eso.

Hannes se colocó su chaqueta, parecía muy animado. No podía contarle sobre Hanji, Ly o Levi. No tenía a nadie a quien contarle eso. Se sentía solo. Esto es algo que no puede contarle ni a Armin, mucho menos a Mikasa. Solo, terriblemente solo.

El día iniciaba como cualquier otro. Eren tomó el autobús, se siente cansado. Por la ventana del bus vio a Ly paseando tranquilamente. Una sonrisa lo relajo. El gato blanco trepó una barda, se acicalo con gracia. El autobús avanzó, Eren perdió a Ly de vista.

Mikasa y Armin esperaban a Eren como todos los días. Eren los saludo. Se sentía tranquilo al llegar a la escuela, como si los monstruos de antes no existieran. Solo la realidad de ser un estudiante ordinario. Eso lo mantenía cuerdo.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo Eren

-Buenos días- respondieron el rubio y la japonesa.

-Hoy llegaron los nuevos estudiantes.

Eren dio un respingo al escuchar eso

-Un chico y una chica- dijo Armin leyendo un papel.

-Pidieron hablar contigo- Mikasa miró de reojo a Eren. El solo mantenía la mirada baja. - ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Que?

-Has actuado extraño- Mikasa lo jalo de la chaqueta - ¿Ocurre algo? -Mikasa tranquilízate- pidió Armin.

-No es nada- Eren ni siquiera la miró.

-Mientes- deshizo el agarre -Si pasa algo dínoslo.

Eren no podía decir nada. Y quizás así es mejor.

Recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido.

«Te vemos en el aula»

Entro al aula vacía. Observando por la ventana se encontraba Ymir, intentando acomodar su corbata Jean gruñía fastidiado.

-Llegas tarde- Ymir tenía el semblante tranquilo.

-Es un idiota ¿Que esperabas? - Jean logró acomodar su corbata.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Eren cerró la puerta - ¿Los envió Hanji?

-No te preocupes- Ymir lanzó un sobre, Eren lo tomó entre sus manos -Nadie sabrá que soy un cazador de vampiros y Jean un licántropo, actuaremos como personas normales.

-No hay algo normal en ustedes.

\- ¿Has visto tu cara? - dijo Jean con sarcasmo.

-Aun así...- Ymir colocó su flequillo detrás de su oreja -Seremos algo así como tus niñeros.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir- Jean se mecía en un pupitre.

-Ly te cuida en tu casa, nosotros en el colegio.

\- ¿Y luego qué? - Eren levantó la voz -Hay estudiantes aquí, están arriesgando vidas.

-Nadie morirá- negó Ymir -Si algo ocurre nos encargaremos de destruirlo lo antes posible.

-Quita esa cara de idiota- Jean recogió unos libros -Y lee esto- le entregó unos pesados libros.

-Obtendrás la información necesaria- afirmó Ymir -Preocúpate por ti, nosotros sabemos cuidarnos.

Jean abrió la puerta, se alejó despreocupado. Ymir se despidió.

-Hasta luego- hizo una seña con su mano.

El día pasaría rápido. Eso era lo que esperaba Eren.

Decidió hacer aquello que tanto le gustaba. Montó su bicicleta en dirección al bosque, quería mirar las estrellas. Acomodo el telescopio. El cielo estaba despejado, luciendo un hermoso azul con pinceladas de un brillante negro. Un par de nubes se movían con la suave brisa nocturna dejando a la vista una media luna. Eren sonrió ante al maravilloso cielo nocturno.

-Es una buena noche.

Sus nervios se crisparon al oír sus pensamientos. No era él hablando. Una voz letárgica y melodiosa. La voz de Levi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

Le tenía temor al vampiro. En el fondo sabía que Levi no le haría nada. El vampiro no pretendía lastimarlo, su interés iba más allá de beber la sangre del chico. Algo extraño nacía.

-Nada- retrocedió un poco ante la intimidante presencia -Solo vine a ver las estrellas.

Levi camino hasta el chico sentándose a su lado

-Quita esa cara- gruñó -Siéntate- no fue una orden, fue una petición en un suave tono de amabilidad.

El chico se sentó junto al vampiro. Levi mantenía ese semblante estoico.

-Solo...- murmuró -Vine a ver las estrellas.

-El cielo es hermoso- su duro semblante se relajó, al igual que Eren.

\- ¿Le gusta ver las estrellas?

-No realmente- la respuesta del vampiro desánimo al chico -Hoy es una buena noche.

-El cielo es hermoso.

\- ¿No me tienes miedo?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Eren.

-No realmente, bueno...- ladeo la cabeza -Al principio sí, pero ahora que lo veo usted no es una mala persona- sonrió -Me regaló una grulla.

-No soy una buena persona.

-A mi parecer sí.

-Eres un mocoso incrédulo.

-O usted quiere aparentar algo que no es.

Hanji había estado siguiendo a Levi, no confiaba del todo en él, pero al percatarse que este no tenía la menor intención de herir a Eren solo observo a lo lejos.

-Qué extraño, creí que iba a comérselo…


	7. Los monstruos deambulan por la ciudad

-Los monstruos deambulan por la ciudad-

VII

Una carnicería. Un detective estresado.

Erwin miro la escena estupefacto. Su compañero solo se mantuvo en silencio.

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó - ¿Qué clase de enfermo hace esto?

Cuerpos desmembrados, el carmín adornaba las paredes.

-Solo están los cuerpos- Darwin habló temblando.

El olor de sangre seca.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

-No están las cabezas.

\- ¡No muevan nada! - grito Erwin.

Los forenses se detuvieron abruptamente.

-Pero Detective Smith...

-Debemos recolectar todas las pruebas posibles.

-Detective- un forense le entregó un collar en una bolsa -No encontramos huellas digitales, esto es lo único que hallamos.

Erwin tomó la bolsa.

-Y esto- el forense entregó un papel.

\- ¿Esto es todo?

-Sí, no hay nada más- respondió -Solo quedan las muestras de ADN, pero, es probable no encontrar nada.

Erwin salió furioso del lugar, se arrancó los guantes lanzándolos al suelo, corrió a un árbol y vómito

\- ¿Qué clase de enfermo hace esto?

-¿Detective?..

\- ¿Quien?

Un oficial nunca debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, algo que Erwin aprendió de la peor manera. Esto ya era demasiado.

-Que...- tosió -Clase de persona...

Un hombre está por quebrarse. Cosas extrañas pasan en esta tranquila ciudad.

-...-

Más allá de la complejidad humana. Un vampiro observa por la ventana.

-Está sucio- musito al cerrar la cortina.

-Comparada a esa horrenda cabaña esto es lo que hay- Hanji acomodaba las bolsas de sangre -No está tan mal.

Un vampiro, un cazador, una novicia y una yuki- onna. Habitando un apartamento.

-Si actúas con normalidad nadie sospechara de tu naturaleza.

-No planeo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-La legión de brujas nos está observando, si tienes algún loco plan lo mejor será que lo olvides.

-No tengo nada en mente- deslizó su dedo por la mesa polvorienta -Solo limpiar este mugriento lugar.

Hanji cerró la nevera.

-Pues me alegra, ya me has causado muchos problemas.

-Oh, lo lamento- la miró de reojo.

Petra olisqueo algo.

-Humanos…- asomo por la puerta

Una mujer anciana le sonrió a la novicia.

-Su hija es muy bonita.

-No es nuestra hija- Levi le hizo un ademan a Petra para que se acercara, ella obedeció.

\- ¿Están casados?

-No, señora Collin's.

-Creí que estaban casados.

-Nunca me casaría con una loca.

\- ¿A quién llamas loca, enano?

Petra soltó una risilla.

-Les traje galletas- tintineo la anciana -Espero y les gusten- las dejó sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias- Hanji tomo una galleta.

-Ahora que tengo nuevos vecinos no me siento tan sola- acomodo su falda y se sentó en una silla -Últimamente han ocurrido cosas raras ¿Vieron las noticias?

-No veo noticias- Hanji comía alegre las galletas.

-Asesinatos, muchos asesinatos- susurro la mujer -Ustedes lucen como gente honrada, pero uno nunca sabe.

-Me alegro que nuestra presencia le haga sentir segura- Petra sonrió a la mujer.

-Me alegra que le gustaran mis galletas- se dirigió a Hanji.

-Están riquísimas.

\- ¿Usted no quiere? - le pregunto a Levi.

-Gracias, acabo de lavar mis dientes- se excusó.

-Tiene los ojos de alguien que ha visto demasiado.

-Es solo su cara de amargado, no se le ha quitado en estos años- se burló Hanji.

-Entiendo- asintió la señora Collin's -No les quito más el tiempo- se levantó -Me marcho.

-Que tenga un buen día- se despidió Hanji.

Levi intentó sonreír.

-Gracias por las galletas- dijo Petra.

-Hasta luego- la mujer salió por la puerta.

-Lo hicimos bien, no sospecho nada- Hanji se relajó.

-Una mujer quisquillosa- abrió la nevera y sacó una bolsita de sangre. La vertió en un vaso y se la entregó a Petra -Bebe, no puedes comer nada más.

-La otra vez te vi con Eren- Hanji guardaba galletas en su gabardina -No te lo comas.

Petra bebía el vaso de sangre. Miraba las galletas con tristeza.

-Es solo un mocoso- Levi se sirvió sangre.

-Es un descendiente de Vlad, te pediré algo.

Levi no le tomo importancia a Hanji.

-Ahora que se llevan bien- miró con desagrado al vampiro y la novicia alimentarse -Él probablemente posea una habilidad especial- encendió un cigarrillo -Averíguala.

-Hazlo tú- gruñó Levi.

-Lo haría, de no ser porque estoy ocupada evitando que la legión de brujas te asesine- fingió una sonora carcajada -Agradécemelo luego.

-No te agradeceré nada- golpeó el vaso en la mesa.

-Pues lo harás.

-...-

Eren intentaba entender todo. Vampiros, cazadores y licántropos. Su aparente tranquila vida dio un giro brusco. Él ahora está aquí, asustado e intentando mantenerse cuerdo.

Últimamente no ha logrado dormir bien, no es su culpa, son el montón de cosas acumulándose sobre él. Lo están aplastando. No hay mucho que decir. Los vampiros existen, los licántropos deambulan por el bosque y los cazadores lo tienen en la mira. Ellos no parecen gente mala, de hecho, Hanji es bastante amable, la única, a decir verdad, el resto lo mira por un margen autoimpuesto. Están curiosos, pero no quieren acercarse. Eren, a sus diecisiete años deambula por el bosque, no tiene nada que hacer. Tiene tantas cosas que decir. Nadie está para escucharlo. Se recostó en el pasto, está húmedo y huele bien. El olor de la vida rodeándolo. Mirando el etéreo cielo nocturno. Eso lo tranquiliza. El silencio y la soledad. Ni humanos ni monstruos, solo las estrellas en su infinita belleza.

-...-

Las luces del baño titilaban. Levi solo miraba su reflejo.

Un vampiro mirándose en un espejo. Muchos dicen que lo vampiros no pueden reflejarse en los espejos. Bueno, es falso. Tan falso como el palpitante corazón de Levi. Los vampiros, diseñados como el depredador máximo poseen "ciertas habilidades" una de ellas es manipular la percepción sensorial de los humanos, dicho esto se explica el mito de vampiros que no se reflejan en los espejos.

Por ahora Levi quería ver su deslumbrante y espectral silueta letárgica recordándole que está muerto. Muerto, muy, muy muerto.

Todo se vuelve pesado cuando miras las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Inverosímil y sublime. Levi parpadea. No hace más que observar, después de todo no tiene otra cosa que hacer.

-...-

Los días de Eren, antes tranquilos hoy llenos de cosas extrañas. No tiene nada interesante que hacer. Solo ir al bosque. Hanji le había pedido que fuera a verla en una cafetería, después de ver a la cazadora iría al bosque, llevaba cargando el telescopio, a su bicicleta se le estaba gastando el aceite de las cadenas, así que se sentía un tanto dura, recordó que ya no tenía aceite para bicicletas, pasaría a comprar más.

Hanji le entregó una dirección, él no conocía muy bien la ciudad, pero tampoco podía perderse.

Mientras miraba a sus costados logró visualizar a Ymir y Jean, Jean lo vio y le hizo una señal obscena, Ymir le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, el licántropo se retorció.

-Llegas tarde- Ymir cruzó los brazos enojada.

-Lo lamento, me perdí- se disculpó Eren.

Jean se levantó reincorporándose.

-Te dije que llegaría tarde.

-A nadie le importa Jean.

-Como sea…

-Hanji está en una cafetería a dos cuadras, dijo que la viéramos ahí- Ymir parecía bastante absorta en las luces de la ciudad.

El trío camino por la ciudad, Jean no mostraba el menor interés en nada, Eren solo caminaba junto a Ymir, la chica se alejaba un poco al entretenerse mirando algo.

-Es aquí- Jean los llamo.

\- ¡Oh! - Ymir se detuvo jalando a Eren por la camisa -Me distraje.

Eren observó el lugar.

-He venido aquí antes- dejó su bicicleta en la entrada -Un amigo trabaja aquí, ahora es su turno

\- ¿Un amigo?

-Sí, se llama Marco, tiene este trabajo de medio tiempo.

-No me interesa- bufo Jean.

El trío llegó hasta la cafetería. Ahí Hanji comía una dona y bebía café.

\- ¡Ahí está! - Ymir le hizo una seña, Hanji dejó su dona sobre una servilleta.

Jean entró despreocupado y arrastró una silla hasta quedar frente a Hanji, un joven de pecas se acercó entregando el menú, Jean no lo miro, eren saludo al joven mesero.

-Eren- saludo Marco - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada en especial- tomó el menú ojeando - ¿Es tu hora de trabajo?

-Sí, pero ya casi es mi hora de salida.

\- ¿Trabajas ocho horas? debe ser pesado.

-En realidad trabajó seis.

\- ¡Oye, tu! - Jean gruño -Tráeme una rebanada de tarta con fresas y un frappe de vainilla.

Eren se disgustó por la interrupción de Jean.

-A mi tráeme solo una dona- pidió Eren devolviendo el menú.

-Un café muy cargado- ordenó Ymir.

Marco se marchó, le entregó la orden a la cocinera.

\- ¿Conocido tuyo? - pregunto Hanji mordisqueando la dona.

-Un amigo del colegio- respondió Eren dejando su telescopio debajo de su silla.

-Espero y no escuche nada- sorbió el café -Bueno, mis pequeños discípulos.

Ymir rodó los ojos fastidiada.

-Les hablaré sobre cómo lidiar con todo este desastre- extendió los brazos -Ymir tiene idea de esto, y aunque Jean se la pasó dos años debajo de una roca ¡Ahora tenemos a Eren! - aplaudió la mujer.

\- ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? - preguntó Jean.

-Por nada en particular- respondió Hanji -La verdad quería salir, estoy traumatizada luego de ver a Levi beber sangre en bolsitas, así que decidí salir y tomar aire.

-Me voy- Ymir se levantó de la silla para marcharse.

\- ¡Espera! - grito Hanji -Es broma ¡Broma!

-Explícate- se sentó nuevamente la chica.

-Como les decía, sé que ustedes se sienten presionados debido a todo lo que ha ocurrido- les guiño un ojo -Y a decir verdad todo está por buen camino, así que por ahora podrán llevar una vida normal.

\- ¿Y eso que? - cuestiono Jean - ¿Que ves normal en mí?

-Luces como un chico normal, a excepción de tus ojos, pero podríamos comprar unos lentes de contacto marrones y ya

-Sigo siendo un…- miró alrededor -Ya sabes, eso.

-Eres el único que no es humano…- Ymir miro a todos lados -No del todo, a diferencia de Hanji que es mitad vampiro y ese idiota que es solo un humano, yo por mi parte soy un genio- dijo Ymir triunfante.

-Se cuidarme- refuño Jean.

-Subiste de peso- Hanji sacó su PDA -Cinco kilos y tu masa muscular esta baja, debes entrenar.

-Como sea ¿Y qué hay de él? no tiene ninguna habilidad- señaló a Eren.

-Ustedes están aquí para cuidar a Eren. Jean solo bufo.

-Aquí está su orden- Marco le entregó el frappe y la rebanada de tarta, asentó la taza de café junto a Ymir, le dejo la dona a Eren y se marchó. Jean solo observo al chico de reojo.

\- ¿Qué tantas miras? - lo interrogó Ymir.

-Nada que te importe- gruño el licántropo.

El grupo solo se dedicó a comer en el transcurso de la tarde, la noche cayó sobre la ciudad.

-Aveces salir y despejar la mente es bueno- Hanji estaba relajada.

-Sí, es una buena idea- asintió Eren.

Ymir se despidió alejándose.

-Iré a comprar unas cosas- Jean camino por el lado contrario

-Está bien, sé que hoy salió a la venta ese famoso videojuego- se burló.

\- ¿Y tú?

Eren pensó, no tenía nada que hacer y ya era demasiado tarde como para ir al bosque

-Nada…- recordó la lata de aceite –Tengo que ir a comprar aceite para las cadenas de mi bicicleta.

-Está bien, te acompaño, un niño de tu edad no puede andar solo.

-Lo dices porque tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer ¿Verdad?

-Cállate y camina.

-Iré por el sitio de bicis.

-Pues yo caminaré con mis sensuales y gloriosas piernas.

-Sabes…- el chico miro al cielo –Creo que nunca conocí a mis padres, me refiero a que…tengo esa extraña sensación.

-Es por todo lo que ha pasado, tus padres realmente te querían, pasaron cosas y todo terminó así- Hanji no sabía realmente que decirle al chico. Ella era consciente del dolor de una pérdida –Una vez me contaron sobre tus padres, tu padre colaboró en la legión de brujas- dijo sonriente –Una vez tu madre habló sobre cómo se conocieron.

\- ¿Conociste a mi madre?

-No realmente, yo tenía quince o dieciséis años cuando la vi por primera vez, tenía esos enormes ojos verdes, como los tuyos.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron? Me refiero a mi madre y mi padre.

-es una larga historia, pero tengo entendido un par de cosas.

-Cuentamelas- Eren sonrió al saber que de algún modo sabría más de sus padres.

-No hay nada más que hacer.

Ambos llegaron a un parque, Eren dejó la bicicleta aun lado y se sentó en una banca.

-Entonces te contaré, cómo se conocieron- sonrió -Pero será otro día, ya está oscureciendo.

-...-

Erwin logró conseguir un viejo y desgastado reproductor VHS, todo el día de ahí para hay en el trabajo, calentó agua y se preparó un café. Cansado de un día de mierda, conecto en VHS tal y como se lo había explicado el vendedor.

Logro encenderla luego de un rato maldiciendo el aparato.

-Bien- sonrió al ver esta encenderse. Tomo la cinta y dejó que esta se reprodujera en la televisión.

Lo que vio fue un video viejo, incluso más viejo de lo que indicaba la fecha escrita en la cinta. En él se veía a un grupo de hombres observando con recelo a un sujeto atado a una silla con los ojos cubiertos, la luz no alumbraba su cabeza, solo se distinguía por la lámpara colocada en una mesa a unos centímetros del sujeto, este movía la cabeza. No emitía sonido alguno. Parecía un cadáver al cual sentaron en una silla.

Erwin entrecerró los ojos escépticos.

Un hombre hizo una pregunta.

 _\- ¿Es usted un vampiro?_

El sujeto no respondió.

 _-Si lo es diga "Si" con la cabeza._

El sujeto afirmó.

 _\- ¿Ha matado humanos?_

 _-Todos lo hacen- respondió con una fría voz._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Supervivencia._

 _\- ¿Qué come de los humanos?_

 _-Sangre._

 _-La sangre no es un buen alimento, el exceso de hierro los mataría en pocas semanas._

 _-Estamos diseñados para lidiar con eso._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo hace?_

 _-La cosa viviente._

Un silencio y la cinta siguió.

 _\- ¿Qué es la cosa viviente?_

 _-Lo que nace dentro de nosotros._

 _\- ¿Qué es exactamente "la cosa viviente"?_

 _-Lo que nos mantiene vivos._

 _\- ¿Hay más como tú?_

Afirmo con la cabeza.

 _\- ¿Cuántos? Dinos una cantidad aproximada._

 _-No muchos, no estamos interesados en ser mayoría, el alimento es cada día mas difícil de atrapar, los humanos cada día desarrollan algo y se vuelve más difícil obtener alimento._

La cinta se cortó y pareció un cuadro negro. Apareció un cartel que rezaba.

" _Autopsia a un espécimen femenino"_

El cuerpo de una mujer yacía tendido en una cama de laboratorio. Luces alumbraban el cuerpo, la criatura no se movía, tenía la cabeza cubierta y la piel quemada.

 _\- ¿Fue expuesta al sol?_

- _Sí doctor-_ afirmó una enfermera que traía un par de pinzas.

 _-Las quemaduras aún son visibles_ \- tocó la blanca piel con sus manos envueltas en guantes de látex.

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo no la alimentan?_

 _-Hace como dos semanas._

 _-Entiendo, pásame el bisturí_.

La enfermera le extendió el bisturí, el doctor hizo un corte y la carne quedó expuesta, la criatura se retorció.

 _-Abriremos todo el estómago, del cuello hasta los genitales, de ahí sacaremos los órganos para estudiarlos._

La criatura gruñó al oír eso.

La herida lentamente se curó.

 _-Doctor, se está curando_ \- dijo la enfermera.

 _-Si la abrimos s curara-_ secó su frente con un pañuelo _-Eso lo complica todo._

En la mesa el doctor tomó un cuchillo diseccionador, abrió el estómago y observó.

La criatura quedó abierta sobre la cama.

El doctor cortó las costillas con el costotomo.

-Es como un humano normal- vio los pulmones y el corazón -Su respiración y latidos son más lentos.

 _-Diez latidos por minuto-_ afirmó la enfermera leyendo el cronómetro.

 _-Y esa cosa-_ observó el estómago _\- ¿Es eso la cosa viviente?_ \- señaló el órgano que se aferraba al estómago, llegaba a los pulmones y corazón. La sacó al tiempo que la criatura emitía un sonido desgarrador, esta se hizo polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cinta término. La pantalla quedo en negro.

Erwin estupefacto se quedó mirando el televisor.

-Un vampiro…


	8. Los monstruos se conocen los unos()

¿Pues que les digo?  
Espero que se la pasaran bien en este fin de año y que cumplan todas sus metas  
Yo por mi parte no he actualizado por muchas razones  
1- Flojera: me la he pasado parasitando en mi casa y por alguna razón no me tomaba la molestia de escribir, así que entre mis metas de año nuevo está actualizar lo más que pueda  
2- La computadora: Pues resulta que mi computadora tiene más virus que todos los hospitales del mundo juntos, y se me abren muchas ventanas y es un lío abrir google documentos sin que me hagan spam de ventanas emergentes  
3- Word es caca: Me ha caducado la suscripción de word y no tengo donde escribir, normalmente escribo en la computadora mientras fumo cuestionando por qué escribo porno gay...  
4- Más flojera: mucha flojera y mi cabeza anda seca

Se que quieren que Levi se folle a Eren, yo también lo quiero, pero también quiero que este fic se desarrolle ya que tengo muchas ideas y quiero que esto llegue a más de 20 caps de ser posible, así que habrá mucha porno y salseo, respecto a Erwin he pensado en darle más protagonismo ya que si dijera quien es el protagonista sería Eren y Erwin, Levi queda como personaje secundario e igual le daré su merecido protagonismo, yo soy más de petting así que no esperen la gran porno de mi, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y así sin más disfruten de este capítulo que escribí con sangre, cigarros y café

(-...&...-)

-Los monstruos se conocen los unos a los otros-

VIII

Jean husmeaba por los alrededores del colegio, silbaba y miraba sin que nada le pareciera interesante. A lo lejos algo logró captar su atención, una cancha techada, sin más que hacer decidió caminar hacia ese lugar.  
Un joven de cabellos oscuros jugaba baloncesto, estaba solo y parecía divertirse, él era el único en ese lugar, no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del licántropo, aunque Jean lo observaba con cierto desagrado. Jean logró reconocer al chico, era el mesero de la otra vez, si no recordaba mal su nombre es "Marco", algo gracioso pasó por su mente. Se acercó un poco fingiendo indiferencia, cruzó el último metro hasta llegar a la línea horizontal que surcaba la cancha, un rojo sucio por el tiempo, el blanco estaba desgastado y mantenía las huellas de los zapatos.  
Marco lo vio, estaba tan entretenido practicando que no se dio cuenta del extraño joven, no lo reconoció.  
-Hola- secó su sudor con su camiseta.  
Jean hizo un ademán con la mano, algo como un saludo, Marco lo imitó.  
Jean lograba olerlo, un olor diferente a todos, inconscientemente siguió aquel olor hasta llegar ahí. Solo observo. Y tenía hambre, no más que su curiosidad por el chico de pecas y nariz respingada, su cabello se pegaba a su frente por el sudor, por alguna razón eso le pareció atractivo.

Debo estar delirando masculló entre dientes.  
No es como si le importara, si le importaba tampoco pensaba admitirlo, desde el primer instante se sintió atraído. Solo hizo una mueca, Marco lo observaba de reojo, Jean parecía algo perdido, lo miraba y desviaba los ojos.  
-Pasaba por aquí- lo dijo en un tono estúpido pero audible. Escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos –La otra vez…  
\- ¿Eres amigo de Eren? Te recuerdo- sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Tenía los labios finos, el inferior era un poco más grueso. Rosados y carnosos. Su piel, un tanto bronceada, adornada por docenas de pecas. Como cuando salpicas un lienzo en blanco.  
-No realmente, no soy su amigo, solo conocemos a las mismas personas- rasco su cabeza. ¿Eren? ¿Por qué demonios pregunta por Eren?  
-Entonces son solo conocidos- guardó el balón en una bolsa de lona gris.  
-Sabes, ahora que te encuentro, no fui muy amable ese día en el restaurante- se encogió de hombros.  
-No te preocupes- negó –Los clientes son así, ha habido peores, se ponen histéricos y quieren hablar con el gerente- se burló.  
-No conozco muy bien la escuela, y al parecer estoy perdido.  
Eso es una mentira, no estaba perdido, recorrió la escuela una docena de veces hasta encontrar este lugar, sabía el camino de regreso. Caprichosamente quería que Marco lo acompañara.  
-Cierto eres nuevo- dijo pensativa –Iré a cambiarme y te mostraré los alrededores.  
-Está bien.  
Lo consiguió. Su capricho de un día rindió frutos.

(-...-)

Ymir no tenía nada que hacer, estaba aburrida y meditar solo lograba enfurecerla. Por alguna razón no encontraba a Jean y no se consideraba lo suficiente cercana a Eren como para ir y molestarlo.  
-Hola- una voz suave llegó hasta sus oídos.  
\- ¿Qué? - Ymir giró sobre sus talones para toparse con una joven rubia y bajita. Sus grandes ojos azules la miraban con gran curiosidad.  
\- ¿Eres Ymir? – pregunto.  
La castaña solo asintió. Escucho unos pasos y la voz de Jean conversando con alguien más.  
-No soy muy bueno en el baloncesto- decía Jean sonriendo. A Ymir se le hizo extraño.  
-Es solo cuestión de entrenamiento, yo antes era bastante malo- decía un joven de pecas. Ella lo reconoció como el mesero del otro día, "Marco" recordaba el nombre bastante bien, y por alguna razón parecía llevarse bien con el licántropo. Jean haciendo amigos, es momento de pedir un deseo, se rió de sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Y tú eres? - pregunto a la chica. Está también observaba al par de chicos, regresó su mirada Ymir.  
-Historia Reiss- respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos resplandecían - ¿Ymir que?  
-Solo Ymir.  
Le hizo una de sus características señas a Jean, él con disgusto se despidió de Marco, se acercó desinteresado a la chica, sabía que algo había ocurrido, de lo contrario Ymir no se tomaría la molestia de siquiera mirarlo.  
-Es un gusto conocerte Historia, pero debo irme.  
\- ¡Oh, cierto! Ya es hora de la salida.  
\- ¡Jean!  
-Sí, sí, ya escuché- bufo.  
\- ¡Hasta luego Ymir! - se despidió la rubia.  
Ambos solo caminaron, Ymir silbaba y Jean arrastraba los pies molestos.  
-Lamento arruinar tu cita- se burló –Me sorprende que teniendo esa cara de caballo logres tener amigos.  
-Lo mismo digo, con tu horrenda cara me sorprende que esa chica no corrió despavorida al verte.  
-Es mi simpatía.  
El maullido de un gato los hizo percatarse de la presencia de Ly, en el gran ventanal que apuntaba al jardín del colegio, Ly lamia su pata izquierda.  
-Habla gato.  
-Respeto, señorita Ymir.  
-Como sea…  
-La señora Hanji me pido que les informara que debían presentarse lo antes posible en el lugar de encuentro.  
\- ¿Lugar de encuentro? - preguntó Jean - ¿Cuál lugar de encuentro?  
-Te refieres a ese apartamento.  
-Sí, ese lugar, tengo entendido que a esta hora finalizan las clases en los colegios humanos, he venido a llevarlos ante mi señora.  
\- ¿Y el estúpido de Eren?  
-El joven Eren no ha sido llamado, solo ustedes, la información que se les dará no debe ser expuesta ante nadie más.  
-Información clasificada- medito Ymir.  
-Que porquería- Chasqueo la lengua Jean.

(-...-)

Le había llegado un mensaje de Hannes pidiéndole que comprara un yogurt y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior Hannes fue a una fiesta con unos compañeros de trabajo, eso es algo que casi nunca ocurre y cuando ocurre Hannes se pone a contar chistes estupidos para luego terminar durmiendo en el pasillo del departamento. No fue al trabajo por la terrible resaca que se cargaba, él había prometido llevar a Eren a unas vacaciones en la playa, pero si pedía un día libre le recortarían tres días, lo que significaba "adiós viaje". Eren debía hacerse cargo de un viejo que no tenía resistencia al alcohol y ahora no tendría sus tan deseadas vacaciones, lo peor del caso era que no podía irse él solo, no conocía bien el mundo y debido a la custodia otorgada a Hannes él no podía dejar a Eren viajar solo o de lo contrario su abogado llegaría furioso y regañaría a ambos. Ya había ocurrido una vez. Hannes le rogó a Rico que no se llevará a Eren, Rico lo llamo "Cretino irresponsable" volviéndose extremadamente estricta.

Eren se quedó parado mirando el semáforo, el único lugar donde podía comprar el yogurt era el supermercado que quedaba a tres cuadras, ahí también hay una farmacia, compraría todo y se iría a casa. Rico le envió un mensaje preguntándole si Hannes no hizo nada extraño o de lo contrario iría a golpearlo, Eren solo respondió diciendo que Hannes no hizo nada, el solo se durmió, aunque hizo un chiste bastante pervertido respecto a una mesera del bar.

Suspiro aburrido. Tantas cosas en menos de un mes.  
Al otro lado de la calle vio pasar a Ymir y Jean.

\- ¡Ymir, Jean! - los llamo.  
Ymir giró su cabeza para mirarlo, lo saludo.  
\- ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! - grito la chica - ¡No es nada sobre ti! - eso es una mentira. Eren tenía demasiado que ver en sus asuntos. Por alguna razón Ymir no quería agobiar más al chico. Ly caminaba delante de ellos guiandolos.  
-Deberíamos decirle…- Jean chasqueo la lengua.  
-No le diremos hasta que Hanji nos lo ordene o sea ella quien se los diga.  
-Sabes, a decir verdad, él no me agrada, pero tiene tanto que ver con todo esto y no sería bueno ocultarle todo hasta que sea demasiado tarde.  
-Lo mismo estaba pensando- se detuvo dejando que Ly siguiera su andar -No sé qué piense Hanji, si Eren tiene tanto que ver con todo este desastre lo mejor sería decirle lo antes posible- cruzó sus brazos enojada.  
-El chico se enterara después- Ly se restregó contra un árbol -Por ahora solo es necesario que ustedes dos sepan lo que ocurre.  
\- ¿Y luego qué?  
-Ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir.  
\- ¿Estás loco? - gruño la castaña.  
-No, no lo estoy, aunque siempre hay un poco de locura en todo.  
-Entonces solo esperaremos a que las cosas se pongan peores y luego ir corriendo y decirle a ese estúpido que todo se nos fue de las manos- gruñó Jean.  
-El aún no está listo para saber todo.  
¿Y cuándo lo estará? - cuestión Ymir enojada - ¡Ya pasaron meses!  
-Dentro de poco- siguió caminando ignorando a ambos jóvenes.

(-...-)

Solo faltaba una cuadra más para llegar al supermercado, empezaba a atardecer. el cielo se teñía de un tenue anaranjado, unos hombres repintaban las líneas amarillas en las calles, el tráfico estaba lento, los conductores maldecían. Cruzo la calle tomando ventaja del atascamiento.

-Ya casi...  
Estaba un poco cansado, paso por la estación del colegio, el próximo tren pasaba a las cinco, miro su reloj, tenía dos horas antes de que el tren pasara, podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera en ir y venir, a decir verdad, con todo lo que ocurría no le quedaban ganas de pasearse por la ciudad, mucho menos si empezaba a oscurecer.

Llegó hasta el supermercado, una viejecilla salía por las puertas corredizas, esta le sonrió, Eren devolvió la sonrisa un tanto forzada. Pensó si la anciana era realmente humana, Jean parecía un chico ordinario, él sabía que eso estaba lejos de la realidad, Jean es un licántropo, igual Levi, a simple vista lucía como un hombre cualquiera, solo por su mirada seria que lograba apartar a cualquier curioso y luego se enteró de que no es para nada humano. Observó la palma de su mano derecha, las líneas sobre la delicada piel surcándola. ¿Qué tan humano era él? ¿Es tan siquiera un humano? algo en él le decía que, sí lo es, pero por otra parte tras todo lo ocurrido tenía miedo de que Hanji le dijera "No eres humano, no hay nada de humanidad en ti, eres un monstruo" sintió una oleada terrible de miedo auténtico recorrer su cuerpo, el guardia lo miró; intentó relajarse, estaba demasiado ansioso, entró al lugar, el guardia silbaba.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando donde estaban los yogures pensó en el horror de no ser humano, ¿Que haría él si se enterara de eso? ¿Cómo miraría a Hannes? ¿Qué le diría a Armin y Mikasa? ¿Cómo enfrentaría lo que le restaba de vida? sintió náuseas, presa del pánico se quedó estático en el área de artículos de limpieza. No quería eso, quería su vida normal de regreso, quería ir de vacaciones con Hannes, quería conversar con Rico sobre qué universidad ir, deseaba graduarse y viajar a Japón junto con Armin a visitar a Mikasa, de un día para otro todo aquello le fue arrebatado, la fría mirada de Levi pasó por su mente. ¿Y ahora?

Solo le quedaba continuar, vivir por mero instinto y esperar a que todo cayera por su propio peso, ¿Cuánto faltaba?

Como pudo logró llegar al área de lácteos, tomo cualquier yogurt, le pregunto a un encargado en donde estaba la farmacia, el joven lo miró un tanto preocupado.

\- ¿Está bien? - pregunto.  
-Sí- respondió nervioso  
-La farmacia está a la entrada, antes de los cajeros.  
-Gracias…  
La encargada estaba entretenida en su móvil.  
-Disculpe…  
La chica levantó la vista dejando su móvil en la repisa.  
\- ¿Si?  
-Tiene pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.  
\- ¿Cual?  
-Solo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.  
-Hay varias marcas y miligramos, aunque te recomiendo esta- puso en el mostrador una caja con líneas azules.  
-Quinientos miligramos, las usaba cuando me dolía la cabeza mientras escribía mi tesis.  
-Es para otra persona.  
\- ¿Edad?  
-Cuarenta.  
\- ¿Alguna enfermedad cardiaca?  
-No…  
-Puedes llevarte esta.  
-Gracias.  
La chica siguió con su móvil, el avanzo hacia la caja, no había fila, así que se iría rápido. Pago y se marchó. Hizo treinta cinco minutos.

Levi solo yacía parado observando el tráfico. No tenía nada más que hacer, el día casi acababa y Petra tenía sed.

Eren cruzaba la calle, la figura de Levi lo hizo dar un respingo. El vampiro lo miró de reojo, ya no guardaba recelo, solo un deje de indiferencia.

-Levi…- Eren solo lo observo. Levi llevaba una gabardina negra, lucía como un espectro, como un fantasma llegando hasta él, hacía frío y el no llevaba la campera, Hannes se lo dijo antes de salir. El invierno estaba llegando. En algún punto también es la muerte dándole la bienvenida.  
-Deje el auto al otro lado de la calle- su voz era fría y sus palabras casi calculadas - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Solo vine a comprar unas cosas- por alguna razón mostró la bolsa de compras. Levi miró sobre ella el interior  
\- ¿Pastillas?  
-Son para el dolor de cabeza- respondió casi mecánicamente.  
\- ¿No te has sentido bien? - su voz se volvió suave, casi como un ronroneo, eso relajo a Eren.  
-No yo, mi tutor.  
-Entiendo- giró sobre sus talones -Sígueme, te llevaré a casa, empezara a nevar.  
\- ¿Vino por mí?  
-No realmente- respondió -Solo tuve la sensación de que debía venir aquí.  
\- ¿Como?  
-Quien sabe- se encogió de hombros -Solo es así, ahora deja de hacer preguntas- abrió la puerta del auto, Eren entra en el asiento de copiloto.  
\- ¿Por qué vino? - pregunto caprichosamente.  
-Ya te dije mocoso, solo sabía que debía venir- encendió la calefacción  
\- ¿Desde cuándo tiene un auto?  
-Desde que Hanji lo compro, está loca, dijo "La gente normal necesita autos" no sé qué hay en mi normal, aun así, lo acepte.  
-Doble por aquí.  
-Sé dónde queda tu casa- bufo.  
-Cierto, ya tiene ido una vez.  
-Sí, pero fue caminando, igual y recuerdo el camino.  
-supongo que no tendré que explicar el camino.  
Se sentía tranquilo, por alguna razón Levi lo hacía sentir tranquilo, quizás es porque Levi luce siempre en una extraña tranquilidad. Como si nada logrará preocuparle  
-Así que un tutor.  
-Sí, se llama Hannes, me cuida desde que mis padres murieron  
Nunca sintió la necesidad de hablar sobre sus padres a alguien, ni Armin y Mikasa, algo en él le hacía hablar tan confiadamente con Levi.  
\- ¿Tus padres murieron?  
-Cuando tenía diez años, no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo que Hannes y Rico dijeron algo sobre que ellos ya no volverían, no entendía bien el concepto de la muerte…  
-Ya veo, eras pequeño.  
-Aún no sé cómo murieron, Hannes no habla de ello y Rico parece no estar interesada en decirme  
Levi sabía más de lo que Eren se imaginaba. Sabía sobre sus padres, cómo murieron y quien los mato. La misma persona que lo había asesinado a él y transformado en un inmortal. El mismo bastardo de siempre.  
-Llegamos- apago la calefacción.  
-Gracias por traerme- bajo del auto despidiéndose del vampiro  
Hannes estaba parado en la puerta.  
\- ¡Niño llegas tarde!  
-Lo lamento- se disculpó.  
\- ¿Y el quién es  
-Un conocido- explico nervioso.  
\- ¿Por qué no le dices que pase?  
-Él está ocupado, solo me trajo porque me encontró cerca del supermercado  
-Bueno ¿Y cómo se llama?  
-Levi- jalo al mayo intentando meterlo a la casa - ¡Gracias por traer a este crío tonto! - grito Hannes.  
Levi solo se marcho  
-Invítale un día a comer, es extremadamente pálido y también pregúntale si quiere una casa, en la inmobiliaria llegaron nuevos modelos.  
-No creo que quiera una casa- reprocho Eren.  
-Quien sabe ¿Tiene esposa?  
-No- le dio el yogur -Tómatelo.  
-Eres un buen chico- se burló.  
-Iré a bañarme- dijo enojado.  
\- ¡No vayas a caerte como el otro día!  
\- ¡Deja de molestarme! - aporreo la puerta.  
Hannes mentía, mentía al igual que todos. Él y Levi se conocieron, ambos sabían quién era el otro. Hannes podía confiar en él. Fue Levi quien lo ayudó desde el principio. Y al igual que siempre tenía ese semblante. Eso significaba malas noticias, mañana hablaría con Rico. Al parecer esta ciudad dejó de ser tranquila.

(-...-)

Un poco de nieve empezó a caer.  
Un auto se estaciono al lado de la carretera donde nunca pasaba un automóvil, la carretera interestatal, ahí ahora es la colmena de automóviles y personas malhumoradas. El repiqueteo del motor, este apagado el auto y bajó, a sus pies una fina capa de agua nieve, escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacó una cajetilla y se dispuso a fumar. Incluso el humo del tabaco no desvanecía sus temores, el temor de algo que no logra entender. El viejo olor a tierra mojada y pasto verde, le hizo saber que estaba en el bosque. Miró en dirección a donde grandes árboles se erguían majestuosos.

"Un lobo gris"

Miro detenidamente, no existía el mínimo rastro de presencia alguna, solo él y su cabeza llena de pensamientos.

"Vampiros"

Inhalo y exhalo el humo. La nieve cayó aumentando su fuerza. Ahuyentándolo.  
Su carrera como detective no surcaba ni la década, logro ver cosas terribles. Asesinatos por seguros de vida, homicidios pasionales e incluso logró capturar a asesinos seriales. Todo eso pasó por su mente, los libros, las revistas, las películas, los documentales, junto con las historias de viejos y cansados detectives, vivaces contando sus aventuras, y en sus ojos un deje de desgracia. Como la desgracia que ahora lo aplasta.  
Erwin Smith, un detective con ocho años de carrera se ha dado cuenta de algo. Nada es lo que parece.  
Temeroso regreso a su auto y se alejó, por el retrovisor no vio nada, solo los árboles despidiéndose.


	9. Los monstruos revelan sus secretos

-Los monstruos revelan sus secretos-

IX

Pasó gran parte de la noche en vela, pensando y divagando entre las posibilidades. Creía saberlo todo, y repentinamente se dio cuenta que no sabía nada, o quizá nunca supo nada, con el rostro crispado y el aliento repleto de café, el olor del cigarro y el humo condensados en su domicilio, la sala convertida en desastre, papeles y carpeta dispersadas, en el televisor el video iniciado una y otra, y otra vez, como un menjurje de cosas incomprensibles. Ahora completamente atormentado. Él pensaba como el humano siendo la criatura más cruel y terrible en mundo, que equivocado estaba, que equivocado siempre ha estado. Después de todo no hay nadie a quien culpar, no ganara a nada intentando arreglar todo.

" _Llegan cada veinte años y se van"_

Entre línea parafraseo lo leído.

" _Lo hacen siempre"_

El horror convertido en cotidiano.

" _Es parte de su naturaleza"_

Como la excusa más sórdida y cruel.

-...-

Hannes arreglaba su corbata, aún no era bueno en el arte de atar un nudo correctamente, tarareaba una canción. Luce mejor que ayer.

-Probablemente si tenga esos días libres.

Eren comía un sándwich de mermelada.

-Aunque sea el cofundador las cosas ahí son tratadas con mucho cuidado- dijo burlón -Si logro obtener esos tres días libere podremos hacer un viaje a la playa.

-Le diré a Rico que vaya con nosotros.

-Ya sabes cómo son los abogados.

-Espero y no esté ocupada como el año anterior.

-Sí, esperemos eso.

Termino de comer el sándwich, se lavó los dientes. Se colocó la campera, su flequillo ya está un poco largo, lo acomodo a un lado, le llamarían la atención, Mikasa se enojaría y Armin solo se encogería de hombros.

-Hoy si llevas la campera- Hannes se puso su saco gris oscuro. Hoy tenía una reunión y debía verse "Decente".

-Ayer hacia mucho frio.

Hannes peinaba su rubio bigote.

-Ya sabes cómo es el clima, un día hace calor y al otro está nevando y no sabes dónde dejaste la pala para quitar la nieve.

-Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso- dijo Eren intentando acomodar su molesto flequillo -Ya no vivimos en esa vieja casa.

-Es verdad- asintió Hannes -Ahora vivimos en un cómodo departamento en el tercer piso de algún bonito edificio bien cuidado.

El invierno pasado la puerta quedó atascada por una nevada, tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos para que quitaran toda la nieve que impedía su paso. El invierno es terrible. Aún estaban en otoño, luce más como un noviembre feroz. Octubre terminara rápido, solo dos semanas más.

-Hoy luces decente- dijo Eren abrochando su campera verde.

\- ¿Te parece? - peino su cabello para atrás -Hoy hay una reunión con unos inversionistas, te miran de pies a cabeza asintiendo, mi secretaria me dijo que me quitara la barba- rió entre dientes.

-La barba te hace lucir más viejo.

-No me digas eso- fingió ser ofendido -Mírame, luzco como todo un hombre de negocios- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Bueno, señor hombre de negocios, me voy.

-Deja el sarcasmo chico- lo apuntó con el peine -Excelentes calificaciones muchacho o Rico nos golpeara a ambos.

-Sí, si ¡Ya escuché!

Eren suspiró, El día apenas empezaba, y ya se siente cansado. Respiro profundo, miró a su reloj, llegaría a tiempo. Sonrió e inició su camino a la estación del metro.

-...-

Petra yacía en un rincón, sus ojos abiertos como platos observaban con desesperación a Levi, el solo leía un libro sin prestarle la menor atención a la chica. sus pupilas negras lo miraban expectante.

Hanji bebía una taza de café, de reojo veía a la neonata.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? - dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

Levi solo dio vuelta a la página.

-Debe aprender a controlar su sed- su respuesta fue un tanto brusca.

Ella sabía sobre qué trataba esto. Los neonatos deben aprender a controlar su sed de sangre, es algo a lo que deben enfrentarse, no siempre podrán alimentarse y arriesgarse por conseguir alimento, es estúpido. Hanji había escuchado historias sobre vampiros que enloquecen tras pasar largos periodos sin alimentarse también de cómo los cazadores al enterarse de eso iban tras ellos para matarlos. Muchos neonatos terminan así, Levi es considerado un antiguo, no pertenece a ningún clan, un vampiro solitario que con recelo es observado por la legión de brujas.

\- ¿Y tú? - cuestionó la cazadora

Levi seguía absorto en su lectura.

-Lo seguiré junto a ella.

-Eres un vampiro viejo, supongo que ya sabes controlar tu sed y tienes más resistencia- se echó para atrás -Que fastidio, los neonatos son tan complicados.

-Me encargare de que ella no cause problemas- deslizó su pálido dedo por el borde de la hoja.

Incluso si la legión de brujas desconfiaba en Levi algo le decía a Hanji que valía la pena confiar en él. Quizás empezaba a enloquecer.

-Ayer me llego un mensaje de la legión de brujas, vine a verte, Petra me dijo que saliste.

-Salí a ver unas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas que no te importan.

La cazadora solo resoplo, Levi es reacio a las conversaciones, a menudo no hablaba y es ella quien iniciaba una conversación. El vampiro no estaba interesado en nada, salvo su viejo libro.

-El mensaje que me llegó fue sobre Vlad

Levi cerró el libro, este dejó salir un golpe seco, pesadas hojas chocando entre sí. Hanji fingió indiferencia, como si no le interesara seguir hablando.

-Habla mujer- gruño el vampiro.

-No, sigue leyendo tu libro.

Levi chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

-Que hables- sentenció.

-Luces bastante interesado, creí que tu lectura era bastante buena- cruzó los brazos -Es sobre lo que ya habíamos hablado antes, pero ahora ya no es una posibilidad.

\- ¿Solo eso?

-No, no es solo eso.

Petra estaba más enfocada en su sed que en la conversación de los dos.

-Al parecer Vlad ha enviado gente ¿Leíste las noticias?

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que dijo la señora Collins?

Giró su portátil para que Levi leyera la noticia.

" _Misteriosos asesinatos dejan en jaque a la policía local._

 _El detective Erwin Smith a jurado antes de retirarse resolver_

 _este crimen donde un misterioso asesino de prostitutas e_

 _indigentes, ha hecho erizar la piel de los más experimentados_

 _detectives de la ciudad"_

Eso decía una web de noticias local.

-Tenemos un problema.

-Ya dejé eso, lo hacía antes cuando no estaba en si, además no fue solo aquí, también lo hice en otras ciudades y países.

-Sí, ese no es el problema, alguien más está asesinando personas, lo que significa que hay más vampiros en la ciudad.

Un pesado silencio deambulo entre ambos.

-Los únicos vampiros de los cuales se su existencia es Petra y tu- levantó el índice señalando a la neonata, está solo dio un respingo

-He vigilado a Petra día y noche, ella no ha salido de aquí si no es conmigo, además si hubiera salido la vieja Collins me lo habría dicho.

-Creo que están más cerca de Eren de lo que nos imaginamos

-Dame al chico.

-Y sobre eso, al parecer el tutor de Eren sabe sobre la legión de brujas, hoy en la mañana me llego un mensaje de una ex compañera preguntándome qué hacía aquí y si Eren tenía que ver en esto, el tutor de Eren saldrá de viaje.

\- ¿Hannes?

\- ¡Ah! sobre el- río nerviosa -Podríamos también hablar con él, aunque él se alejó de esto fue un discípulo de Grisha y un hombre de confianza para Carla, si no fuera así ¿Por qué le dejaron a su hijo?

-Todo está relacionado, tratare de investigar sobre esos vampiros- Levi parecía decidido.

-Si lo que te preocupa es Petra le diré a Ymir y Jean que cuiden de ella ¿Podrás encargarte de Eren? sé que ayer lo llevaste a su casa ¡No trates de mentirme!

-Sí, y Hannes me reconoció, me invitó a entrar a su casa.

-Las cosas se hubieran puesto feas- tembló Hanji.

-No te preocupes vampiro estúpido- un aire frío hizo temblar a Hanji, Levi solo pareció estar más que fastidiado por la situación -Yo cuidaré de la neonata en tu ausencia- La yuki onna apareció en una esquina -Solo si eso reduce el contrato, la congelare y apenas pierda el control.

\- ¡Alto ahí, niña loca! - Hanji sacó un daga lanzándola, Levi la trapo velozmente -¿Qué?

Levi bufó cansado, Hanji solo miro la escena y volvió a asentarse.

-Hablaré con el mocoso y luego con Hannes.

-...-

El horror de la escena, lo grotesco y enfermizo, el cuerpo colgado de un árbol con un profundo corte en el cuello, justo en la yugular. Un fino hilo de sangre que llegaba hasta la cabeza del cuerpo inerte, seco manchando un poco los cabellos.

El asco lo hizo retroceder.

-Detective Smith- el joven le tocó el hombro. Erwin giro, su rostro estaba pálido, el frío sudor recorría su rostro. El joven le entregó una botella de agua -¿Está usted bien?- pregunto al ver el rostro del detective

-Estoy bien…- tomo la botella. Secó su sudor con un pañuelo que guardaba en su chaqueta

Los policías cercaron la escena.

Levi se deslizó por las cintas amarillas, los forenses trabajaban, fotografiaban y tomaban medidas del área, aún no movían el cuerpo, Levi no se sorprendió. Gracias a la habilidad de los vampiros de hacerse invisible Levi podía deambular libremente por la escena sin ser visto. Observó el cuerpo. Este estaba colgado de cabeza en un árbol, tenía un corte en el cuello, lo mismo que él había hecho hace tiempo, una estrategia usada por milenios para alimentarse sin crear un gran alboroto, solo cortabas la yugular colgabas el cuerpo y la sangre salía fácilmente vaciando el cadáver, solo dejabas un balde debajo del cuerpo y esperabas a que la sangre dejara de salir, la persona debía estar viva o de lo contrario todo el trabajo habría sido inútil. Levi sabía de eso, él lo hacía anteriormente con frecuencia. Quien sea que hizo esto tenía experiencia, no era un vampiro joven, ya que la técnica tardaba años en ser mejorada, lo sabía por qué solo brotaba un hilo de sangre, el corte era profundo, pero limpio. No era un novato desesperado por sangre, quizás un ancilla, un vampiro con unas cuantas décadas sino es que siglos. Algo le decía que debía ir junto con Eren, un deseo ardoroso y voraz. Sintió miedo, un miedo muy profundo, el miedo que solo en su vida humana llegó a sentir.

Erwin bebía de una botella de agua, Darwing conversaba con un forense, tomaba notas e intentaba mantenerse tranquilo.

Erwin giró su cabeza, como si hubiera sentido la presencia de algo, rasco su sien, solo estaba alucinando. Eso es imposible, nadie podía notar la presencia de Levi, él es un vampiro experimentado, con siglos sobre su espalda, ningún humano llegaría a notar que el caminaba por ahí.

-...-

Sus clases habían terminado hace unas horas, miraba el televisor, no tenía nada más que hacer, Mikasa lo regaño por tener el flequillo largo, Armin le recomendó un peluquero que no cobraba caro, iría mañana o terminaría por hacerlo el mismo. Hannes llegaría en unas pocas horas. Sabía sobre el viaje de Hannes, Rico lo mencionó hace unos días, estaría solo. Ly mordisqueaba una cobija.

Se puso la campera, hacía frío y la calefacción se estropeo, Hannes llamo a alguien para que la reparara, por alguna razón esa persona no llegó, no tenía leña para prender la chimenea. Solos se quedo mirando un programa sobre conspiraciones gubernamentales.

Por la ventana vio una figura pasar, eso es imposible, vive en el tercer piso de un edificio de apartamentos. Asomo por la ventana, de entre la neblina logro ver tres siluetas paradas observando. Un escalofrío lo hizo retroceder. Miedo.

Era consciente de que sea lo que sea que fueran esas personas no podían atacar, no lo atacarán en un lugar habitado, las cámaras en los pasillos vigilaban día y noche, en el estacionamiento también había cámaras. Sea quien sea no podía arriesgarse demasiado. El edificio habitado por decenas de personas, si querían atacar debían ser muy astutos o muy estúpidos. Quizás la primera.

Su celular vibró, un mensaje de Levi. Repentinamente sintió sus piernas temblar, un alivio bochornoso lo hizo sonrojar.

" _Iré por ti, no salgas, lo le abras a nadie_

 _cierra puertas y ventanas. Si llega_

 _Hannes antes hablaré con él"._

¿Hablar con Hannes? ¿Sobre qué? las cosas se pusieron tan mal que tenían que recurrir a contarle todo a Hannes, tan mal como para que el mismo Levi se presentará. ¿Y qué le dirían? ¿Soy un vampiro y cuido de Eren? incluso aunque eso es verdad ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Hannes? ¿Llamaría a la policía? ¿Se tomaría la molestia de escuchar lo que Levi debe decir? ¡Ninguna mierda! Todo es absurdo, inverosímil, nada tiene sentido, fue atacado por un hombre lobo y ahora tres extraños sujetos miraban a su ventana.

Solo le queda esconderse y esperar. ¿Esperan que? ¿A Hannes? ¿Levi? ¿Que lo maten?

Cerró puertas y ventana, al asomar las figuras ya no estaban, eso solo lo hizo entrar en pánico.

Recibió un mensaje de Hanji diciendo que alguien pasaría por él, a los pocos minutos le llegó otro de Levi.

"Estoy por llegar, quédate en la entrada"

Se puso los zapatos y bajó por el elevador, su vecina los saludo, llevaba a su bebé, Eren le devolvió el saludo

Durante los últimos meses logró adaptarse a esta rutina, ya no es un estudiante normal, de eso es consciente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si existía algo en él a lo cual se le pueda llamar "normal". Lo poco que Hanji logro decirle fue que las cosas se habían puesto "interesantes" e interesante en lenguaje de Hanji significaba "problemas". Él no quiere problemas, suficiente ha tenido con todo y huir no es una buena opción, la legión de brujas lo perseguiría y Levi no parece tener interés en dejarlo ir, de todas formas, no tiene un lugar al cual ir. Solo queda esperar.

Abrocho su campera, el vaho salía de su boca. Ya casi llega el invierno.

Un auto negro aparcó a unos metros de la entrada, sabía de antemano que se trataba de Levi, solo él conducía un lujoso auto, si es Levi puede estar tranquilo, camino un poco entusiasmado, Levi y sus manías lo hacen sentirse tranquilo, incluso aunque es un maniático de la limpieza que siempre se mantiene pulcro y sin un solo rastro de polvo a Eren eso lograba tranquilizarlo. Levi acostumbraba a ser hostil con las personas, Eren tuvo la oportunidad de ver su lado tranquilo y un tanto amable. Y eso le gusta, le gusta Levi. Sintió el bochorno al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Camino hasta llegar al auto. Las ventanas completamente polarizadas

El seguro de la puerta de pasajero se abrió, el solo entro al auto.

-Hola- saludo.

-Hola- fue la respuesta de Levi -Abrocha tu cinturón.

Eren solo obedeció.

Petra estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto llevaba una sudadera púrpura con capucha.

-Aún no tiene resistencia al sol- respondió Levi.

Como si lograra adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Entiendo- abrochó su cinturón.

-Creo que robe tu lugar- dijo la neonata disculpándose.

\- ¡Oh, no! no importa- respondió avergonzado Eren.

-Podríamos cambiar si quieres.

-No, así está Bien- sonrió con vergüenza.

El auto siguió su rumbo por la ciudad. Nadie dijo nada, Eren sintió una opresión en el pecho, algo le están ocultando. Desde el principio él supo que todos le ocultaban algo. Lo sabía hasta qué grado llegaba la mentira tampoco que era lo que le ocultaban, tenía miedo, aún así, algo dentro de él le decía que todo iría bien. O quizás solo se está engañando así mismo. Las blanca mentiras de la inocencia. Aquellas que decimos para consolarnos.

-...-

El humo del cigarro deslizándose por las paredes de una pequeña oficina. El chasquido de los dedos al chocar contra las teclas de la computadora. Darwin escribía el informe sobre el asesinato, existía un registro de homicidios similares. Bastantes similares, a decir verdad.

Erwin bebía café, le llegó un informe de la oficina forense, algo sobre cómo había sido el asesinato. El detective solo rasco si sien.

-Dijiste que dejarías de fumar- seguía escribiendo el informe.

-Sí, eso dije y me retracto.

\- ¿Ansiedad?

-Y otras porquerías.

Incluso un detective experimentado como el, más de veinte años de servicio. Los eventos ocurridos solo lograban hacerle sentir una terrible sensación. No es el frío del invierno acercándose, es la muerte que viene por nosotros.

-...-

La sensación de frío aún erizaba su piel, incluso Levi encendió la calefacción, Eren sentía su cuerpo helarse. Levi lo miro por el retrovisor, petra solo observaba las personas por la ventana.

El solo intentaba no dejarse llevar por el miedo, sabía que con ellos estaba bien. Nada pasaría. Tal vez solo se engañaba a sí mismo negándose a ver la realidad, no quería saber, rogaba porque todo terminara lo antes posible. Sus súplicas no serán escuchadas.

-...-

Annie yacía parada observando al bosque, Reiner y Bertolt la acompañaban. El silencio y la relación de indiferencia se hizo presente.

\- ¿Y el chico? - pregunto Bertolt. Era un joven alto de cabellos oscuros.

Reiner solo miraba con indiferencia a la chica.

-Se lo llevaron.

-Debimos llevárnoslo en ese momento.

-No- respondió Annie –Si nos lo llevábamos sospecharían, además el dio la orden de no atacar al chico

-Eso nos hace perder el tiempo, probablemente ellos ya tienen un plan.

-Un plan que arruinaremos.

-...-

El auto aparco cerca de un edificio de apartamentos. Eren levantó la vista, un lugar habitado por humanos, Hanji quería guardar las apariencias, mezclarse entre humanos es una buena opción. ¿Cuánto tiempo los vampiros se han ocultado entre nosotros? Milenios.

-Bájate- Levi quitó el seguro de niños.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Entenderás cuando entremos- Respondió sin mirarlo. Petra camino detrás del vampiro. Su mirada estaba baja.

Al entrar una mujer de edad avanzada los saludo.

-Bienvenido señor Ackerman- Saludo.

-Buenas noches Señora Collins- respondió seco el vampiro.

Petra sonrió a la mujer.

-Veo que trae un invitado.

Con su huesuda mano señaló a Eren, el solo siguió a los vampiros.

Levi golpeó la puerta, sacó la tarjeta y la paso por la hendidura. Un vampiro moderno.

La puerta se abrió. Un silencio aplasto todo. Eren entro. Ahí, parados observando estaba Hanji, Ymir, Suo, Jean, Rico y Hannes.

Eren quedó atónito. Se sentó en el sofá observando a todos.

-Hay algo que debimos decir desde el principio- la voz de Rico sonó lastimera –Si te lo hubiéramos dicho desde el principio todo sería diferente.

\- ¿Qué es? - la voz de Eren tembló.

-Sobre tu madre y tu padre.

-Carla y Grisha.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres en esto?

Hannes se acercó a Eren, intentó sonreír, pero solo una mueca de culpa se tatuó en su rostro.

-Quiero que entiendas…- deslizó su mano por su bigote –Eras demasiado pequeño.

\- ¿Demasiado pequeño para qué? - estaba desesperado. Quería respuestas.

-Tu padre era un Tepes.

Una bellísima mujer estaba sentada en el respaldo del sillón, vestía un largo vestido negro y su largo cabello se tornaba de un profundo color oscuro.

\- ¿Quién eres?

-Lilith- sonrió

-Vlad Tepes es tu tatararara abuelo, firmó un contrato con Lilith, sin embargo, muchas cosas se han salido de control todos estos años.

\- ¿Mi apellido no es Jaeger?

-Es el apellido de tu mama, lo usamos para que nadie te reconociera- Hannes tomó la mano de Eren como pidiéndole disculpas.

Hanji resoplo. Si hay alguien que ha memorizado todo es ella. La más indicada para hablar. Todos la miraron.

-Dejemosnos de cuentos- gruño Levi –Habla cazadora.

Hanji dio un respingo, estaba tratando de evitar todo. Los ojos desesperados de Eren se clavaron sobre ella. Sintió una pavorosa necesidad de decir todo. Después sería demasiado tarde.

-Escúchame- su voz se hizo fuerte.

Petra miró por la ventana. Cerro las cortinas.

-Vlas Tespes, conocido como Vlad Draculea fue un príncipe de Valaquia, ahora la llaman Rumania, le vendió su alma a Lilith a cambio de poder.

Lilith movía sus pies. No parecía estar interesada

\- ¿Y por qué está aquí ella?

-Créeme niño, yo soy la más interesada en terminar con este desastre, el estúpido de Vlad solo me ha servido como dolor de cabeza.

-Vlad ha estado creando vampiros sin notificarlo a Lilith- dijo Ymir.

-Cuando estaba en mi casa vi a tres personas por la ventana, estaban observándome.

-Les dije que ya estaban demasiado cerca- Bufo Jean.

\- ¿Y por qué me está buscando?

-Vlad necesita de su familia para existir, él no confía en nadie, pero puede manipular a su propia sangre para que lo ayude a seguir existiendo, Grisha huyó, intentó matarlo, luego conoció a tu madre, ellos ingenuamente creyeron que cambiando tu apellido y viniendo a este país cambiarían todo. Cuando Vlad se enteró de que había un último descendiente los mató para quedarse contigo, Hannes le pido ayuda a la legión de brujas para protegerte, matarte hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero nosotros no matamos niños solo monstruos- hizo una pausa buscando alguna forma de explicar todo –Lilith llegó hasta nosotros ofreciéndose a ayudar, si matamos a Vlad se acabaran muchos problemas que han perseguido a la legión de brujas y si él te lleva todo estará perdido.

-Siglo de lucha a la basura- Ymir leía un libro viejo.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo mataron desde el principio?

-Ese es el problema- Hanji lucia ansiosa –Generaciones de cazadores, licántropos, brujas y vampiros han ido tras él, ninguno ha logrado hacerle un rasguño.

-Eren- lo llamo Hannes –Vlad ha estado moribundo todos estos años, alguien lo ha estado ayudando necesita, el necesita de un descendiente para vivir.

El chico solo se quedó pasmado. Intentaba digerir todo lo dicho.

-Un descendiente pueda ayudarlo a seguir existiendo y sólo un descendiente puede acabar con él- las palabras de Hannes se volvieron claras y duras.

-Necesitamos de ti, solo tú puedes matarlo- la mirada de Hanji, sus ojos al igual que Eren clamaban respuestas –Solo tú puedes acabar con esta guerra.

Alicia no siempre estuvo en el país de las maravillas.

Ahora Eren se encontraba siendo guiado a un mundo que no conocía. La realidad horrorosa se tiñó ante él, la presencia de todo lo que en un momento le fue indiferente se posaba sobre él mofándose de que todo este tiempo vivió engañado.

-...-

Tras lo ocurrido Erwin medito y pensó durante toda la noche sobre eso.  
Tenía mensajes en la contestadora de su teléfono fijo. Los escucho todos pensando en quien le enviaría tantos mensajes.

"Ellos lo saben" decía uno.  
"Vendrán por mí, lo sé, ellos están aquí" decía el siguiente.  
"No saben que te di la información, hoy alguien entro a mi casa, no se si me estaban observando, pero si saben de ti es mejor que te cuides". La voz del hombre viejo sonaba nerviosa.  
"Me observan, tengo un vídeo, hay algo parado en la puerta, supongo que no noto las cámaras" decía el otro.  
"No se si enviarle el vídeo a la policía ¿que les diría? Erwin, creo que saben de ti, lo lamento, te he metido en este lío" decía el último.  
Carraspeo. El hombre ya traía problemas tras de sí. Él ahora lo había metido en más. Culpable de un error.  
Tomó el teléfono y habló al hombre.  
La línea sonaba, sonó dos veces hasta que alguien respondió.  
-¿Smith?- dijo la voz cansada -¿Eres tu?  
-Si, soy yo- respondió al oír la voz del viejo mentor -¿que son todos estos mensajes?- pregunto intrigado.  
-No debemos hablar aquí, he notado cosas extrañas- su voz se entrecortada -Te veré mañana en un café ¿puedes?  
-Claro, claro que puedo- respondió intentando que su voz sonara tranquila.  
-Si ellos vienen por mi trata de contactar con mis hijos, Sara ya no esta- intentó ahogar su llanto -Mi hija vive en la otra ciudad, te daré su dirección ...  
-No digas estupideces- interrumpió el detective.  
-Oh, Erwin, en que te he metido...- dijo disculpándose -Espero y esto no llegue hasta ti, ellos son inteligentes, saben como moverse en este mundo.  
-Puedes venir a mi casa- dijo invitándolo. Quizá eso tranquilizará al solitario anciano.  
-No, no- negó - Ellos me seguirán, si voy ellos podría sospechar, lo mejor es que me quede en casa.  
-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto el rubio ante la respuesta del mayor.  
-No le temo a la muerte- río al otro lado de la línea -Temo a cómo moriré si ellos llegan por mi, te dejo, debes estar ocupado- finalizó la llamada.  
En una solitaria casa un detective tiene mas preguntas que respuestas.

-...-

Hanji le había dicho que se tranquilizara, Rico le ordenó que se bañara y se fuese a dormir, Hannes por su parte pidió que Eren se quedase con ellos, él arreglaría unas cosas en el departamento para que Eren estuviera más seguro.

-Se lo prometí a tu madre- Hannes sonrió un tanto triste -Ve a bañarte, pasare por ti cuando esté seguro que el departamento es un buen sitio.

-¿Y tu?- lo miro a los ojos -¿No tienes miedo?

Hannes se encorvó un poco pensando en algo para tranquilizar al chico.

-Todos tienen miedo- sonrió -Saldremos de esta, irás a la universidad, conseguirás un buen empleo y cuando sea viejo contrataras a una sexi enfermera para que me lave el culo- colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del chico -No quiero morir hasta que una sexi enfermera me lave el culo.

Eren río.

-Te prometo que conseguiré a esa enfermera.

-Estaremos a mano- le guiñó un ojo -Ahora quita esa fea cara y ve a lavarte el culo.

Al cabo de uno minutos todos se habían marchado. Eren estaba en el baño, se lavo el cabello con pesadez, sus manos le temblaban, él sabía que Hennes y todos tenían miedo, incluso Levi.

Salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, de su cabello caían pequeñas gotas de agua, respiro profundo y se vistió. Bajo por las escaleras de aquella casa departamento, Levi leía un libro.

-Hola…- dijo con una voz baja y temerosa.

-Te has descuidado- musitó el mayor -Tu cabello esta mas largo.

Eren toco su flequillo.

-Si, no he tenido tiempo de cortarlo- se excuso.

-Ven- Levi se paro de la silla invitando al chico a que se sentase, Petra armaba figuras con papel -Lo cortare yo.

Eren obedeció mientras veía la figura de Levi subir por las escaleras, escuchó el chasquido del picaporte y la puerta abrirse, luego escuchó al mayor maldecir, elegantemente este bajo, traía consigo una caja.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Eren confuso.

-Yo le cortaba el cabello a Petra- respondió colocando la caja sobre la mesilla -Así que tengo todo esto, a ella ya no le crece el cabello- dijo en un suave lamento -déjame hacerlo…

Eren entendió eso de alguna manera. El lazo de padre e hija que unía a Petra y Levi.

-Si, está bien- dijo sonriente -Puedes cortarme el cabello.

En el silencio de una sala un vampiro con total cuidado cortaba el cabello de un chico al cual sin darse cuenta deseaba.

Los mechones castaños caían de uno en uno.

Podía sentir el aroma del chico, oía cada palpito y respiración. Olía la sangre sana corriendo por las venas de aquel joven. Por un momento se vio así mismo como un humano nuevamente mientras su madre cortaba su oscuro cabello. Que triste y solitaria había sido su existencia. Y ahora ese chico.


	10. Los monstruos te consuelan

-Los monstruos te consuelan-

X

Luego de todo lo dicho los minutos pasaron. Nadie dijo nada. Eren se marchó junto con Hannes, este se despidió de Hanji agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por Eren. Rico se despidió, su rostro parecía de algún modo triste.

El viaje a casa se mantuvo silencioso por un largo lapso de tiempo. Eren solo veía a los pinos ir y venir, con la cabeza echada sobre el cristal, suspiraba sin decir nada, tampoco era como si pensara en algo.  
El mayor decidió romper el silencio.  
\- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto intentando iniciar una conversación.  
-Si- fue la respuesta monosilábica de Eren. No quería hablar mucho, no quería pensar en nada. Se sentía extraño. Una viscosa mezcla de emociones chocantes amenazaban con sofocarlo devorándolo a su paso, más que engañado o traicionado era una sensación de miedo y malestar que lo hacía sentir cansado.  
-Espero y logres comprender…- Hannes intentaba desesperadamente hacerle entender a Eren todo, pero ¿Cómo le explicabas a alguien que su vida fue una mentira y luego te disculpas? Era cruel, no sólo cruel, es casi inhumano. La culpa lo hizo sentir terrible. -Quizás con el tiempo…- guardó silencio. Algo le decía que el chico aun intentaba comprender todo. Tiempo. El tiempo lo cura todo o lo devora.  
La pequeña visión de Eren del mundo se expandió, dejando a la vista que nunca nada es lo que parece. Es como si Hannes y Rico todos estos años lo hubieran mantenido encerrado en una habitación, la puerta se mantuvo cerrada por mucho tiempo, Hanji la abrió y él salió persiguiendo a Levi.  
-Puedes ir con Zoe si quieres.  
Eren no quería ir con ella.  
-Supongo que te sentirás mejor en la casa.  
Se sentía aterrado en el departamento.  
En el departamento todo se volvió extraño o quizás él se volvió extraño. Ya no veía todo como lo veía antes. Su pequeño mundo estaba roto. Al llegar decidió irse a dormir. Hannes intento no ir al viaje de negocios, pero fue inútil, si no se presentaba probablemente los inversionistas se negarían a dejar el depósito.  
-Lo lamento, tendré que irme mañana- se disculpó.  
\- ¿Cuándo regresarás?  
-En tres días o cuatro, cualquier cosa llama a Zoe, no te preocupes.  
-Sobre mis padres- tomó el retrato en el mueble - ¿Cómo eran ellos?  
-Tu madre era amable, pero con un mal carácter, te pareces más a ella y tu padre, él era un hombre muy culto, leía y leía.  
-Me parezco mas a mi madre…  
-Sí, tienes sus ojos.  
-Sus ojos…- Se levantó, quería bañarse e irse a dormir.  
Al terminar Hannes hacia sus maletas y discutía con su secretaria, aun no quería ir al viaje y dejar a Eren.  
-Estaré bien- hablo desde el umbral de la puerta.  
\- ¿Seguro?  
-Sí, ya sabes, no estoy del todo solo- estaba mintiendo, incluso cuando su voz sonaba jovial el terror no lo abandonó ni un solo instante -Iré a dormir.  
-Está bien.  
Subió dejando solo a Hannes en aquella habitación, caminó hasta la suya acostándose en su cama mirando al techo. Todo se volvió silencioso. Solo se durmió. No había mucho que hacer.  
Unos golpecitos se escucharon al otro lado de la ventana. Eren se removió perezoso , tenía la costumbre de acurrucarse como un gusano dentro de las sabanas, miro su móvil, aún eran la una de la madrugada. Los golpes seguían y seguían, sacó su cabeza de entre las sábanas mirando a todos lados, se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, tenía un poco de hambre, iría por algo de comer. El golpeteo en la ventana lo hizo mirar en dirección a ella, ahí estaba el rostro de Levi mirándolo con sus grandes ojos de gato. Parecía curioso  
-Déjame entrar- dijo con voz baja y ronca. Soltó un bufido.  
Eren dijo "si" en un murmuro. El chico parpadeó. Sus bonitos ojos verdes miraban al vampiro, su piel bronceada y su cabello despeinado, sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo. Hizo un puchero de niño feo al ver al vampiro entrecerrar los ojos.  
"Levi…"  
-No- dijo el vampiro un poco enojado. Frunció el entrecejo ansioso. Deseaba tanto estar junto al chico –Di "Puedes entrar"- las últimas palabras las dijo lentamente para que el chico entendiera lo que él intentaba decir. En un suspiro dejó clara su desesperación.  
-Puedes entrar-repitió consternado ante la presencia del vampiro. Aún existía un poco de miedo en el. Un poco de todo.  
-Bien- se mostró satisfecho al oír como el chico le permitió la entrada. Antes de darse cuenta Levi estaba parado al otro lado de la cama, junto a la mesilla de noche, sus oscuros ojos brillaban entre la penumbra, como los ojos de un depredador hambriento. Levi lograba escuchar claramente los latidos del chico, también su respiración algo agitada. El olor de la sangre inundar la habitación y un deseo ardoroso. Casi podía dolerle. - ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? - preguntó mirándolo con ojos  
severos.  
-Pensé que es mejor así- se encogió entre las mantas. La sensación de nerviosismo ante la presencia de Levi, los ojos de la criatura posados sobre él y como con su sola presencia imponía respeto.  
-Aquí logro verte- sus ojos negros como la noche se clavaban en Eren –Me has dado permiso.  
Eren leyó sobre eso, los vampiros no pueden entrar a un lugar sin tener el permiso de quien lo habita. Eso dice la leyenda.  
\- ¿Por qué viniste?- cuestión ante la aparente reprimenda del mayor.  
-Para cerciorarme- observó minuciosamente la habitación -De que estas bien- luego de observar cada detalle en la habitación dirigio su mirada nuevamente al chico.  
-Ya habías entrado antes ¿Cómo?- se quitó las sábanas dejandose descubierto, sorprendido de su propia acción se abrazó a sí mismo.  
-Un hechizo mocoso- respondió con frialdad.  
\- ¿Y por qué ahora pides permiso?  
-Es más apropiado así, creí que eso te mantendrá tranquilo- se excuso -Ahora duerme.  
-No quiero dormir, Hannes se irá mañana, me quedare solo- se lamentó.  
-Vendré por ti, mañana- se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin acercarse demasiado al humano, se inclinó un poco quedando aun mas cerca -¿Me esperaras?  
Eren se sorprendió ante la propuesta.  
-Te esperare- sonrió nervioso.  
Por un momento Levi pareció hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.  
-De acuerdo- La silueta de Levi se esfumó al salir por la ventana.  
Eren recordó que vive en un tercer piso, Levi es un vampiro, cosas como la agilidad las tiene, esos tres vampiros también. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.  
Amaneció. El traqueteo del camión de basura lo despertó, antes de dormir saco la basura, el camión pasa los sábados a las cinco de la mañana, aún podía dormir un poco más, solo se quedó acostado mirando al techo.  
"Mamá, Papá, Hannes, Mikasa, Armin, Rico, Hanji, Jean, Ymir, Suo, Ly y Levi. Todos de algún modo lucen como personas normales ¿Qué tantos secretos guardan las personas? ¡Mikasa y Armin!  
Ellos son humanos".  
Podría confiar en ellos y contarles todo o terminara por enloquecer ahogado entre tantas mentiras. Quería alguien con quien conversar, alguien que le dijera que todo irá bien, incluso si eso también es una mentira. No había ese "alguien". Miró su móvil, ya eran la seis de la mañana. Podía relajarse un rato vagando por las solitarias calles. No, eso es una mala idea, no debía salir, además era fin de semana ¿Qué haría? Hannes hoy tomaría el avión y se iría por tres días ¿Luego qué? Esperar a que alguien entre y se lo lleve, recordó a Levi diciéndole que vendría por él, solo fue un sueño, él soñaba con Levi, se acurruco en su cama. Solo debía dormir. Lo demás caerá por su propio peso. O tal vez luchar.  
Alguien golpeaba la puerta, Eren se despertó, el techo aún seguía ahí, por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentir tranquilo.  
-Eren- la voz de Hannes se escuchó al otro lado.  
-Ya voy- se levantó intentando borrar lo de ayer de su mente. El recuerdo de Levi.  
-Ya me voy- Hannes le sonrió. Una sonrisa amable y reconfortante - ¿Estás seguro de quedarte aquí? - dejó la maleta en el pasillo a unos pocos metros de la puerta.  
-Me lo estoy pensando- respondió dudando si lo de anoche fue real o un sueño.  
\- ¿En irte del departamento?- cuestiono Hannes arrugando el entrecejo.  
-Solo serán tres días…- dijo Eren.  
-Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en tres días, me mantendré en contacto contigo, te llamaré cada vez que pueda.  
-Quizás vaya con Hanji.  
-Esta bien, es tu decisión, cualquier cosa me lo comunicas- peino con sus dedos su rubio bigote -Bueno, el vuelo saldrá en dos horas, debo estar ahí o lo perderé- le dio una palmadita en la cabeza –Se un buen chico y ten cuidado, Rico vendrá enseguida si algo sucede.  
El día siguió su curso, el tiempo transcurría lento, el solo miraba el televisor, el programa que tanto le gustaba ahora le sabía insípido.  
"Levi… "  
Pensó en el vampiro, en todo lo que soñó anoche o no lo soñó, aun eran las tres de la tarde, los vampiros no salían de día, si oscurecía un poco más y si todo no había sido solo un sueño Levi llegaría en unas horas más. Su móvil sonó, ahí un mensaje de Levi.  
"Empaca, nos vamos, estoy por llegar, lleva solo lo necesario, Hanji comprar unos víveres"

Lo tomo un poco por sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no fue un sueño, Levi estuvo en su habitación anoche y él lo dejó pasar. Se levantó perezoso caminando a su habitación, sacó una mochila y guardó ropa, acomodo todo, su uniforme y ropa de diario, camino por la sala, no había pasado tanto tiempo, veinte minutos, su móvil sonó otra vez.

"El tráfico es una mierda  
Tardare un poco más, si ya estás listo Baja, estaré por llegar en unos veinte minutos".

Ahora serian cuarenta. Guardó su móvil en su bolsillo, se colocó la campera y bajo, por el pasillo escuchó el llanto de un bebé, su vecina salió llorando con unas maletas, sus ojos cafés lo miraron.  
\- ¿Tú también te vas?- la joven lo miró.  
Eren no sabía que decir, la mujer tenía una horrible marca de golpes en la cara, el carmín y el morado se mezclaban, un extraño verde surcaba los bordes.  
-Me iré por unos días- respondió por mera cordialidad.  
-Yo me voy para siempre- la joven arrastró su maleta hasta el elevador, escondió su rostro con su cabello -Los humanos son horribles.  
Eren se quedó a su lado, el elevador bajaba con lentitud. Se sentía tenso.  
-Los monstruos son mejores, no existen y no dañan a nadie- dijo con una mueca de burla –Aun eres joven ¿Qué edad tienes?  
-Diecisiete- respondió sin mirarle.  
-Tienes mucho por delante- soltó una risa.  
Eren no sabía que tenía por delante ¿Un futuro? ¿Nada?  
-Cuando se es joven se tienen ideas estúpidas sobre la vida, o luchas o serás aplastado, Lisa, por cierto.  
-Eren- intentó sonreír. -Es un bonito nombre. - ¿Y tú bebe?- él no tenía interés realmente en conversar con ella, no sabia porque habia preguntado eso. Sin decir mas espero la respuesta.  
-Su madre es una perra, no yo, la de mi esposo, me sacó de la casa y no quiere que me lleve a mi hijo, es una vieja puta- gruñó. Escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo del elevador. El timbre sonó, las puertas se abrieron. - ¿A dónde vas tú?- pregunto alejándose. -A casa de un amigo.  
-Es bueno tener amigos.  
\- ¿Y tú? - No estaba interesado en la chica, a decir verdad, le importaba poco o nada su vida.  
-A un motel, no tengo mucho dinero.  
-Entiendo…- no tenía mucho que decir y Levi llegaría pronto.  
-Bueno, me voy, debo alcanzar el próximo tren. Ella vestía una ligera chaqueta, un tanto descolorida, su cabello enmarañado y las heridas en su rostro, a lo lejos se despido con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hasta luego- murmuró Eren al verla alejarse. Se quedó parado en la entrada, observaba a los autos ir y venir, logro ver el auto negro de Levi, este estaciono frente a él. Vio el cristal oscuro bajar lentamente hasta ver a Levi en el asiento de conductor. Vestía una chaqueta y guantes. Parecía enojado.  
-Súbete- ordenó sin saludar. Eren solo obedeció. El auto arrancó.  
-Gracias.  
-No es gran cosa- su semblante se relajó - ¿Ya comiste?- preguntó.  
-No…  
\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?  
-No lo sé.  
\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - dijo molesto.  
-Supongo que una hamburguesa.  
Levi dio un volantazo, un auto frenó y el conductor los insulto, Eren rio un poco.  
-No debería hacer eso.  
\- ¿Hacer qué?  
-Girar el auto de esa manera.  
-Es un imbécil, por aquí vi una de esas cadenas de comida rápida- Se dirigió a donde se veía desde lo lejos el letrero gigante de comida rápida. Aparco en el estacionamiento.  
-Tienen auto servicio- dijo Eren.  
El mayor solo observo a las personas.  
\- ¿Auto que?  
-Auto servicio- repitió  
–Si va de ese lado alguien tomara tu orden por una ventanilla, es más rápido.  
-No hay mucha gente, pide lo que quieras, te esperare- le entregó un billete arrugado.  
Eren noto que un grupo de chicas miraban a Levi.  
-Es guapo- dijo una.  
-Se ve mayor- dijo otra.  
\- ¿Y si le pedimos su número de móvil?  
\- ¡No, que vergonzoso!  
Las chicas cuchicheaban cosas que Eren no logro entender ya, pidió su hamburguesa.  
-Viene con ese niño- lo señaló una rubia de labios rojos y mucho maquillaje.  
\- ¿Es su hermano?  
-No se parecen- lo miro otra.  
-Levi- lo llamo Eren.  
\- ¡Se llama Levi! - chillo emocionada una.  
-Ya vámonos- se levantó el de cabellera oscura abriéndole la puerta de salida a Eren. Salió del lugar, se colocó su gorro de nieve, se le congelaban las orejas.  
-Llamas mucho la atención.  
\- ¿Te refieres a esas chicas?  
-Sí, eso.  
-Las mujeres son así, están locas.  
-Yo no creo que esten locas...- dijo con un deje de reproche disgustado por el comentario del mayor.

Ambos subieron al auto. El mayor pese ha estar interesado en el chico no es bueno conversando y pese a su baja estatura detona respeto llegando a intimidar al joven y estúpido humano. Un mocoso que sin darse cuenta empieza a cargar un sinfín de problemas. Luego está él, que sin darse cuenta acarrea los problemas del chico.

"Que mocoso tan molesto…" pensó.  
Eren comía la hamburguesa mirando por la ventana los edificios desaparecer.  
"Él…" apretó el volante entre sus frías y fuertes manos "No tiene la menor idea" pensó con la frialdad de un reproche a sí mismo.

-...-

El día anterior por la noche Eren había pasado casi una hora hablando con Hannes, el horario entre ambos variaba por dos horas, mientras donde se encontraba Hannes ya era de noche Eren apenas veía un poco del anochecer. Conversaron sobre que haría Eren en los próximos días, Hannes disgustado le comento que al parecer las cosas se retrasarían y ya no sería solo tres días, sino más, los inversionistas querían pasar un rato de vacaciones a expensas de la inconformidad de los otros miembros, Eren le dijo que entendía, luego le hablo sobre que pensaba que podría ir con Hanji.  
"Ahí con Levi…" pensó.  
Su caprichoso corazón de joven lo obligaba a ir detrás de aquel hombre en el cuál se suponía debía desconfiar y mostrarse profundamente receloso. Que joven e ingenuo es.  
Hannes por su parte no estaba del todo agusto con la idea de dejar al chico con Hanji, no por ella, sino por quienes vivían y habitaban aquel lugar, temía que como ha escuchado en otras ocasiones los vampiros no logran controlar su sed, la insistencia de Eren y el hecho de que hablara con plena confianza hizo que Hannes se doblegara y permitiera al chico ir con la cazadora y el vampiro. Un error.  
Y así transcurrió el resto del día. En una especie de letargo, donde Levi y su silencio era el protagonista. Eren lo observaba por ratos, sin darse cuenta se quedaba incrédulo observando a ese ser, no era miedo, una mezcla de deseo y admiración cavaba un hoyo en su pecho que cada instante se hacía más profundo. Enloquecía. Quizá.  
La puerta sonó. El golpeteo firme y sonoro, escuchó la voz de una mujer, la reconoció, la noche de ayer que llego vio a una mujer mayor husmear y cuchichear a sus espaldas, Levi le dijo que solo la ignorara, que aquella mujer tenía esa maldita costumbre. Eren abrió la puerta teniendo la presencia de aquella mujer, Levi estaba en otra habitación, donde no llegara el sol con tanta fuerza. El chico saludo y la mujer lo miró de pies a cabeza, soltó una risa mostrando sus prótesis dental, Eren se sintió incómodo.  
La señora Collins le entregó una bolsita de galletas atada con un listón rojo, sujeto aquello entre sus curtidas manos de las cuales se notaban con grotesca claridad las venas verdosas y azuladas.  
-A mi sobrina le gustaron- dijo la mujer con cierto orgullo –Se llama July por si quieres conocerla.  
-Gracias- respondió Eren.  
-Nos vemos luego cariño.  
Eren no quería conocer a esa tal July, tampoco quería comer esas galletas, la señora Collins comenzaba a irritarle. El hecho de que su vida se fuera al carajo no le da derecho a desquitarse con nadie, mucho menos con la señora Collins, que de algún modo era "amable". O eso cree. Cerro la puerta dando un suspiro. Levi leía un libro. Siempre está leyendo un libro, había montañas de libros a su alrededor tan viejos con caracteres que él no lograba comprender, amarillentos y polvorientos, apestosos a humedad, forrados en cuero y escritos antes de que la imprenta existiese. En la mesa estaba servido su plato de comida. Pensó en la carne, pensó en la verduras, pensó en Levi y que de cierto modo ya le daba asco la comida, sobre todo luego de ver ese documental, se retorció un poco de asco, ya no podía comer tranquilamente, no sabiendo que debido a la sobrepoblación y escasez de alimentos los científicos jugaron a ser dios poniéndole toda clase de cosas a los animales, y tampoco se podía ser vegetariano dignamente, no, los científicos eran todavía más insensibles con la plantas, las alteraban genéticamente para que tuvieran más vitaminas. Se imaginó a una criatura amorfa respirando por tubos que algún día sería el jamón que los humanos comerían. Pero Levi no es humano. Sintió unas terribles nauseas, decidió comer. Levi ojeaba otro libro, Petra armaba un rompecabezas, Hanji no apareció en todo el día, Jean parecía tener un nuevo amigo e Ymir, bueno, ellas es otro asunto.  
\- ¿A qué sabe la sangre? - pregunto Eren comiendo un poco de patata dulce.  
-A mierda- fue la respuesta de Levi.  
-No creo que sepa tan mal, por algo de eso te alimentas- Eren noto los grandes ojos de Petra, lo miraban como diciendo que no preguntara más, el solo guardo silencio e intento continuar comiendo.  
-No realmente- Levi decidió seguir conversando –Es una maldición ¿Entiendes?  
Eren asintió.  
Petra solo siguió con su rompecabezas, ella ya sabía todo eso.  
-La maldición es simple- cerró el libro.  
Eren bajó la mirada observando la carne cocida, él no la pidió tan cocida ¿Levi será quisquilloso con la sangre?  
-Estamos condenados a la inmortalidad y a vivir del vino de la vida.  
Eren apuñaló la patata con el tenedor.  
"Es porque es solo una patata"  
\- ¿Ha sido así por mucho tiempo?  
El escuchó a Hanji decir que Levi es a lo que llaman un "antiguo". Un vampiro condenado hace siglos.  
\- ¿Exactamente hace cuanto?  
-Hace más de seiscientos años y ya comete la comida- chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.  
Eren no quería comer, jugueteo con la carne y terminó la patata. Le dolía la cabeza.  
-Iré a dormir.  
-Son apenas las ocho.  
-Tengo sueño.  
-¿Te acompaño?- la petición del mayor lo tomó por asombro, los últimos días tenía la sensación de haberse vuelto de algún modo "cercanos" ideas vagas de un joven al que le daba un vuelco el corazón al ver a un sujeto del cual le habían advertido que se alejara.  
\- ¿Qué?- balbuceo ante la oferta del vampiro.  
-Es solo por si acaso, podrías ahogarte con las sábanas.  
Eren frunció el ceño. El no es así de estúpido  
Levi por su parte solo pretendía salirse con la suya. Quedarse junto al chico al cual avariciosamente deseaba y no quería dejar ir. Sabía que Hanji llegaría tarde o tan solo ni siquiera llegaría, eso le daba mucha ventaja, Petra se quedaría a armar sus rompecabezas, la chica no hacía más que eso, él por su parte tenía otras cosas en mente. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al chico, este retrocedió ante la cercanía.  
-Ire- camino dirigiéndose a la habitación que Hanji le había dado al humano, giró la perilla entrando al pequeño y limpio dormitorio -Lo limpie antes de que llegarás- deslizó su dedo por el mueble en busca de rastro de polvo, lo levantó mirando que no había ni la más mínima partícula, su rostro sin emoción pareció disfrutar de aquello.  
-Gracias…  
Ambos entraron a la habitación. Eren divagaba entre sus ideas, por su parte Levi se mantenía sereno, como si aquello no le importase. El chico se acostó en la cama, esta era amplia y con sábanas limpias, se sentía tenso.  
Levi se acostó junto al chico.  
El castaño deseaba poder entablar una conversación ordinaria con el vampiro, tenía tantas preguntas en mente y ninguna garantía de que estas serán respondidas.  
\- ¿Cómo es ser un vampiro?- preguntó sin siquiera pensar claramente sus palabras.  
Levi pensó un poco, su semblante serio no cambio para nada.  
-Es…- se quedó en silencio un rato. No sabía qué decir. –Difícil de explicar.  
\- ¿Los vampiros no respiran?- preguntó el chico curioso al notar que el vampiro parecía dispuesto a responder todas sus ociosas preguntas.  
-No, lo primero que ocurre cuando despiertas transformado en un vampiro es que no puedes hablar.  
\- ¿Hablar?  
-Ya no respiras- extendió su mano señalando la nariz del chico –Para producir la voz necesitas aire y tus cuerdas vocales, los humanos toman aire inconscientemente para hablar, cuando estás muerto no respiraras, debes practicar.  
\- ¿Tardaste mucho?  
-No, Petra a veces olvida como hacerlo, se asusta y luego vuelve a hablar.  
Eren río.  
-Luego ves tus ojos, ya no son del color que eran antes, se vuelven negros- su voz sonaba fría como siempre.  
\- ¿De qué color eran tus ojos? - preguntó deslizando su mano por la fría mejilla del vampiro. Sin darse cuenta lo había tocado, aunque el vampiro no se alejó ni lo detuvo.  
-No lo sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo que olvide el color real de mis ojos.  
\- ¿Has matado?  
-Todos los vampiros lo han hecho- su voz fue baja y clara, como un murmullo.  
\- ¿Lo hiciste porque querías?- abrazo la almohada. Sabía que los vampiros mataban humanos, después de todo la sangre es alimento.  
-No tenía opción- acarició la castaña cabellera, Eren dio un respingo ante el contacto para luego relajarse y aceptarlo.  
-Tengo miedo.  
-Todos tienen miedo- dijo en un intento de consolar al humano.  
-Es diferente…  
-Duérmete.  
\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?- clavó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros del vampiro.  
-Me quedaré contigo- tomo su mano y la beso -Estoy aquí- la colocó en su pecho -A tu lado.


	11. Los monstruos sufren y tienen miedo

He notado que con el cambio de escena al poner el "-...-" no se distingue correctamente, normalmente uso el asterisco para esos cambios pero en FF no me permite usarlos asi que cambie a "-..-", bueno, espero y entendieran mi fea explicación, ya que es solo en FF donde me pasa esto y el resto de las plataformas donde publico no me pasa :c

Con amor:

Gwekwik 3 (?

-Los monstruos sufren y tienen miedo-

XI

-...-

Los últimos días fueron una locura, tantas cosas que no lograba comprender, demasiadas revelaciones aglomerandose en su cabeza.  
En silencio observaba el techo, ya es domingo, si es que aún no ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Observo el techo, su visión se tornó borrosa, Levi dormitaba en el sillón, lo vampiros no duermen, y si lo hacen deben estar muy cansados. La poca sangre que Hanji le entregaba a Levi, él solo se la entregaba a Petra, seguía igual que siempre, solo un poco más casado. Levi no hablaba sobre sí mismo, aun ahora que su comportamiento era más amable, Eren noto que solo cambió en pequeños detalles, Levi seguía siendo distante con el resto, incluso con Hanji que por sus conversaciones parecían conocerse de hace años.  
Hanji le dejó chocolate caliente, salió sin decir nada, solo se despidió y le dijo "No abras la puerta". Esperó en silencio mirando a Levi por ratos, la sensación de nerviosismo lo acompañaba, tomaría el chocolate, quizás así lograría calmar su ansiedad. Vertió chocolate en una taza, este dejó salir el vapor, la frente del castaño sudo un poco, incluso con el terrible invierno y la nieve en la ventana el por ratos sudaba.  
"La pala…" el recuerdo de los viejos inviernos en su cabeza.  
El invierno pasado, cuando aún vivieran en esa casa. Incluso si solo es un edificio de tres pisos, gran parte es de Hannes, el solo renta habitaciones, junto con Rico invirtió en ese lugar, según gracias a la bolsa valdría mucho más cuando él se graduará, y la pala, ese día todos se quedaron atrapados, y Hannes tuvo que salir a buscarla. Recordó que Lisa no vivía en ese entonces, ella llegó cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo, parecía feliz mientras su esposo la tomaba de la mano. Se sentó en el otro sofá, observo a Levi, su pecho no se movía. No respiraba.  
"Está muerto" esa idea pasó por su cabeza, luego se reprochó ante semejante pensamiento estúpido "¿Cómo es ser un vampiro?"  
Luego de beber el chocolate se acostó en el sillón abrazándose a sí mismo, incluso cuando no estaba solo en ese lugar el miedo no lo había abandonado por completo. Incluso cuando Levi lo trataba con amabilidad en su joven corazón estaba asustado y desconfiado.  
No pasó siquiera treinta minutos durmiendo, al abrir sus ojos se topó con todo extrañamente silencioso, se levantó parpadeando a un con sueño.  
La joven vampiresa lo miraba. En cuclillas observándole desde un rincón, los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija.  
-Despertaste- dijo con voz baja y amable -Es raro…- se levantó hasta llegar a donde el chico se encontraba -Yo antes dormía- dijo mostrando tristeza -Pero he olvidado que es dormir realmente.  
Eren se incorporó alejándose sutilmente de la criatura. Petra lucia bonita, tenía el cabello ocre y grandes ojos brillantes, sino fuera porque sabía que ella podría matarlo en ese instante confiaría en ella.  
-¿Antes eras humana?- preguntó el castaño.  
-Antes lo era- ladeó la cabeza recordando su vida antes de ese día -Un día pasaron muchas cosas- contó como si no hablase de sí misma -Cuando desperté ya no era un humano.  
Eren parpadeó al oír eso, no pensaba que fuese así de simple, sonaba tan natural y al mismo tiempo terrible.  
-Ellos cuidan de nosotros- continuó la chica al notar que él no respondía -Pensaba en que quería hacerme fuerte y entrenar- sonrió -Debería hacerlo y devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mi.  
-¿Entrenar?  
-Si, entrenar- asintió -Como Hanji, Ymir y él chico lobo, ellos han entrenado y saben defenderse, si nosotros tuviéramos sus habilidades ya no seriamos una carga.  
-Entrenar…- Ella tenía razón. Todo este tiempo fue consciente de que se había transformado en una carga para Hannes, Rico, Hanji, Levi e incluso Ymir y Jean, todo a causa de algo que aun no entendía. Todo dicho a medias e incongruente.  
-Ya es tarde, deberías dormir, los humanos deben dormir- se encogió de hombros -Es de esa manera.  
-¿Es por que somos débiles?- preguntó Eren afligido.  
-Es por que somos débiles que somos una carga.  
Apretó los puños. Ella está en lo correcto. Es débil, no puede cuidar de sí mismo ni de los demás. Entonces pensó en volverse fuerte.

-…-

Como era de esperarse a la mañana siguiente que despertó Levi no estaba por ningún lado. Petra miraba algo por la ventana, tenía la costumbre de observar a las personas desde arriba. Un singular pasatiempo ¿Qué más podía hacer?  
\- ¿No vas a preguntar? - Petra seguía observando, llevaba ahora una ligera blusa azul. Los vampiros no sienten frío.  
\- ¿Dónde está Levi? - sabía a lo que se refería cuando hizo la pregunta.  
-Se fue con Hanji mientras dormías, creí que deberías saberlo, solo si preguntabas- sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Podía oler la sangre del chico, no debía atacarlo, cualquiera menos él.  
\- ¿Hanji?  
-Sí, ella y alguien más.  
\- ¿Quién?  
La joven vampiresa le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara más, Eren dudo un poco.  
-Un hombre calvo, lo vi antes- hablaba en un susurro pese a que no hay nadie más que ellos en la sala –Es de la legión de brujas- asintió.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Solo lo sé- se encogió de hombros, levantó la vista y le sonrió.  
\- ¿Solo lo sabes?  
-Es extraño- le entregó unas galletas –Pero lo sé- su voz se tornó segura.  
-Gracias- acepto las galletas.  
-Hanji las trajo, te dejo dinero- le dio un billete arrugado –También te dejo esto, dijo que comieras bien, las hamburguesas no son buenas, no diré nada si traes una.  
\- ¿Te quedaras tu sola?  
\- ¡Oh, no! - negó  
–Ellos no me dejaran sola, aun no logro controlarme, la niña está aquí, si intento irme me atrapara, pensé que necesitabas compañía, no soy muy inteligente, pero puedo ayudarte, tampoco soy fuerte, pero se luchar.  
No sabía si confiar en ella o no, si Levi la tenía aquí era por algo, Levi se preocupaba por ella, entonces él puede estar tranquilo.  
La primera vez que la vio ella lucía afligida, llevaba una polera rosa cubierta de sangre, cuando él la vio Levi se paró frente a ella, como intentando protegerla, Levi siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, le daba más cantidad de sangre y si no había nadie que la cuidara él la llevaba a todas partes, sintió celos de eso, celos de Petra, celos de saber que ella era más importante para Levi que él. La sensación de su pecho dolía. Nevaba un poco, en cuatro semanas sería diciembre. Parte de su rutina no cambio, cosas como levantarse en la mañana e ir a la escuela se mantuvieron igual, desayunar, comer y dormir, esas pequeñas cosas que antes le parecían insignificantes ahora lo hacían sentirse tranquilo. No todo estaba perdido, lo poco puede recuperarse. Esa idea lo consoló.  
-Ya deberías irte- la chica asomó por la ventana cubriendo su rostro -Mira- señaló. Retrocedió al sentir el sol -Ellos van a lo suyo, tú también deberías.  
-¿Por que Levi y Hanji se irían tan temprano?- pregunto tomando su mochila.  
-No lo se ¿Es por que Levi es un vampiro? El tiene mas resistencia al sol- explico -A mi me hace daño pero con él es diferente, yo me haría polvo, él no, es inmortal.  
-¿Inmortal?  
-Si, el es un inmortal.  
Eren no entendió eso. Se suponía que todos los vampiros son inmorales ¿Porque Petra se refirió a Levi como un "inmortal"?. Debería preguntar después.  
Siguió su camino a la estación de trenes. Al llegar a la escuela, vio que en la entrada Mikasa conversaba con Armin, ellos lo esperaban como todos los días, no había cambiado nada, podía ir a la escuela sin que nadie supiera lo que realmente ocurría. Armin le mostraba unos papeles a Mikasa, la chica solo señalaba unas cosas con un boli, leía el papel, Armin se lo entregó y ella empezó a subrayar en el papel.  
-Buenos días- saludo Eren. Estaba un poco tenso, intento mantenerse relajado.  
Mikasa lo miró, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.  
-Buenos días Eren- respondí la chica.  
No pregunto nada, Eren se alivió, responder las preguntas de su amiga era lo último que quería.  
-Hoy luces cansado- Armin lo miró detenidamente. Después de todo podía persuadir a Mikasa, pero no a Armin.  
\- ¿Y de qué estaban hablando? - cambio el tema.  
Armin solo suspiro, no hizo más preguntas, Eren no quería responderlas.  
-Es sobre el festival, este es el temario- le entregó una carpeta –De la página ocho a la quince es lo que harás tú.  
-Lo siento, he estado ocupado.  
-Pues sea lo que sea que estés haciendo déjalo de hacer, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para el festival, el próximo verano es la graduación ¿Recuerdas?  
-Sí, lo recuerdo- se lamentó.  
\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
-No, nada- negó tratando de que su nerviosismo no se notara.  
-No parece como si no ocurriera nada- Armin leía las hojas, subrayo otras cosas mientras mordía la tapa del boli.  
-Solo es porque Hannes salió de viaje.  
-Sí, me lo dijiste hace unos días.  
-De un día para otro debo cuidar de mí mismo, sé que regresara, pero es extraño.  
-Eso te ayudará a ser más responsable ¿Y sabes cocinar?  
-No, una amiga de Hannes me está ayudando, así que no estoy completamente solo.  
-Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírnoslo- Armin guardo la carpeta en su maleta.  
¿En qué podía ayudarlo ellos? No podía ir y pedir que lo ayudarán a luchar contra un vampiro milenario, no podía decir nada sobre Hanji o Levi.  
\- ¿Recuerdas al chico nuevo? - preguntó Armin devolviéndole el boli a Mikasa  
\- ¿Lo conoces?  
\- ¿Jean?  
-Sí, él se unió al equipo de baloncesto, al parecer es bueno, supongo que no lo sabías porque has estado perdido estos últimos días.  
-Entremos- Mikasa camino entrando al colegio, Armin la siguió arreglando las mangas de su camisa. Eren se quedó un rato pensativo y solo siguió a sus compañeros.  
Una ligera nevada comenzó a caer, dejando un manto blanco casi transparente sobre el suelo. El frío le helo la sangre. Las primeras clases eran aburridas, no entendía del todo álgebra, incluso cuando Armin y Mikasa se esmeraban en hacerle entender en su pequeña cabeza no cabía s daban algo, en realidad lo traía sin cuidado. Después de todo hay muchas cosas que aún no logra entender, la naturaleza de Levi, la extraña y ordinaria apariencia de Jean o las matemáticas. Logró superar la etapa de la escuela. Mikasa y Armin estaban parados junto a él.  
\- ¿Leíste el temario? - la japonesa aflojo un poco su bufanda.  
-Sí, no entendí sobre el evento en el bosque.  
-Armin y yo consideramos que tener un evento en el bosque sería interesante ¿Has acampado antes?  
-He ido al bosque, pero nunca he acampado, bueno, solo una vez.  
-Entonces si has acampado- Armin jugó con su flequillo.  
-Un día le pedía Hannes que fuéramos a acampar, él se negó por su trabajo, puso una casa de campaña en la anterior casa donde vivíamos, Rico nos llevó hamburguesas- Ahora que lo pensaba Hannes siempre fue bastante sobre protector con él. Como si supiera que algo podía pasar.  
El auto de Levi aparco.  
-Chicos ya me voy.  
Mikasa observó a Levi.  
\- ¿Lo conoces?  
-Sí, es un amigo de Hannes- dijo subiendo al auto.  
\- ¡Ten cuidado! - se despidió Armin.  
Mikasa solo se despedía con su mano.  
-Aún falta una hora para que el tren pase.  
-Vamos por comida- dijo Armin.  
-Cierto, debimos invitar a Eren.  
-Salgamos con él este fin de semana.  
-Primero vayamos a probar la comida.  
Mikasa y Armin caminaban, la ciudad estaba tranquila, un ligero bullicio de autos a lo lejos.  
-Está actuando extraño- Armin parecía de algún modo enojado.  
-Lo sé- Mikasa solo observaba una luz –No nos dirá nada.  
-Sea lo que sea no creo que sea tan malo, quizás solo está así por el viaje de Hannes, ya sabes cómo es Eren.  
-No sabe hacer nada por sí mismo.  
-El próximo fin de semana estaré libre.  
-Hay que ir a ese restaurante, mis padres llegaran tarde, me dejaron dinero para comprar algo.  
-Y luego iremos con Eren- sonrió el rubio - ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo de tu viaje a Japón?  
-El idioma- suspiro –Tienen varios alfabetos, no es tan difícil, pero si me he esforzado.  
-Es bueno aprender más idiomas, dicen que la gente que aprende varios idiomas es más inteligente.  
-El alemán es más fácil.

-…-

En este mundo solo existen dos personas a las cuales Levi jamás podría dañar. Pera y Eren. Petra figura como la protegida del vampiro, casi como una hija para él, él ha velado por ella todos estos años; luego está Eren, el humano por el cual Levi no siente ningún deseo por su sangre o quizás solo ha intentado ignorarlo. Levi yacía acostado en la cama, por alguna razón adoptó la costumbre de acostarse junto al chico y esperar que este durmiera. Fue hasta ese día en que el deseo y la sed se transformó en algo más allá de lo que él lograra comprender, más allá del hambre y el sufrimiento. Eren observaba al vampiro que taciturno se mantenía en silencio.  
-Mañana limpiaremos la casa- Levi hablo, las conversaciones con Eren de temas banales lograban tranquilizar al chico.  
\- ¿En la tarde?  
-Sí, iré por ti.  
-No lo sé- suspiro  
–Tengo un evento en el colegio, soy vicepresidente de la junta de alumnos y habrá un festival para fin de clases.  
-Entonces estarás ocupado, eso despejará tu mente de todo, si sucede algo me avisas y pasare por ti.  
Eren se sentó en la cama, no tenía sueño, de algún modo se sentía intranquilo.  
-Estuve pensando en lo del otro día, lo que vi por la ventana.  
-Duérmete- bufo el vampiro.  
-No puedo dormir.  
-Cierra los ojos y duérmete.  
\- ¿Has tenido miedo? - pregunto.  
-No realmente.  
\- ¿Nunca?  
-Cuando era humano, aunque no recuerdo mucho, ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Y ahora?  
-No.  
\- ¿Y si me pasara algo?  
-Sería terrible, no pasara, por eso estoy aquí, ahora duérmete.  
-Tengo miedo- balbuceo.  
-Solo acuéstate.

-….-

La joven que lloraba no poder estar con su cría.  
"Un hijo, así le dicen…"  
Ya se sucumbiendo a la muerte con su cuello desgarrado del cual brota el líquido que la mantenía viva. Un profundo corte en la yugular. En su lecho de muerte resonando en su cabeza los un y mil recuerdos agrupandose en su cabeza, la imagen de su hijo apareció ante el horror de su muerte.  
La tomó de las pantorrillas colocándola de cabeza y así atarla por los pies al árbol, sin pena ni gloria hizo aquella tarea que antes hizo muchas veces y tantas lo hará después. No hubo remordimientos.  
-Me duele- la joven balbuceo aquello intentando no ahogarse con su sangre, está entraba a la tráquea pasando a los pulmones. Sino moría desangrada morirá ahogada. La sangre brota de su garganta cayendo lentamente llenando el balde bajo su cabeza. Chilla en su último intento. Ya no hay más. Es aquí cuando termina. Una mormosa mezcla de sangre e iridiscencia estallando por sus fosas que desesperada intenta respirar, el nulo intento del sentido de lucha por la supervivencia, su adversario es cruel y superior, nacido para matar a aquellos como ella. Para su desgracia su cuerpo frío ya vaciado cuelga desde el árbol. Veinte años, vivió veinte años para ver su final a manos de tres criaturas preciosas. La última imagen fueron los fríos ojos de aquella bonita joven rubia.  
-No es suficiente- un joven rubio fornido bajo el cuerpo sin problema mirando con decepción el balde apenas una tercera parte llenó.  
-Eso basta de aquí a tres días- dijo con frío tono la joven rubia. Sin emoción alguna la vampireza miraba el cuerpo inerte de aquella joven. Annie, así se llama, el nombre con el cual llaman al monstruo de figura femenina. Cruel y malvado.  
-Cazaremos después- dijo el más alto del trío -Por ahora hay que deshacernos del cuerpo- hizo una seña al rubio para que lo tomase.  
-Conseguiremos más después- asintió Annie.


	12. Los monstruos juegan a ser amigos de los

-Los monstruos juegan a ser amigos de los humanos-

XII

Mikasa no estaba del todo contenta, Eren por momento parecía perdido. Como si algo lo asustara o lo mantuviera en constante nerviosismo. Aquello le disgustaba bastante. Este sería su último año con ellos, su padre había obtenido un buen trabajo en Japón y su familia se mudará a su país de origen, solo deseaba que el festival de la graduación fuera bueno. Su padre le dijo que la educación en Japón era bastante compleja, así que debería irse meses antes para los exámenes de práctica, después de la graduación se iría.

\- ¿Nos dirás? - la japonesa extendió los brazos sobre la mesa, dio un par de golpes. Armin la miró y asintió.

\- ¿Qué? - Eren se sobresaltó ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-Lo que ocurre- Armin se encogió de hombros.

-No ocurre nada- negó Eren.

-No puedes decir que no ocurre nada cuando tienes unas horrendas ojeras y has estado mirando a la nada desde hace una hora- lo señaló Mikasa.

-Luces más delgado- interrumpió Armin.

El rostro de sus amigos cambio de molestia a preocupación.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros- dijo Armin intentando calmar los ánimos y el notable enojo en Mikasa.

\- ¿Creen en los fantasmas?

Armin y Mikasa se miraron extrañados. La pregunta de Eren no venía al caso, no tenía sentido. Muchas cosas no lo tienen.

-No- respondió a secas la japonesa.

-Esas cosas no son reales- negó Armin con la cabeza.

"No son reales"

\- ¿Que tienen que ver los fantasmas en todo esto? - preguntó Armin un tanto curioso.

-Bueno, podrían existir.

-No, no existen- hizo un puchero el rubio -Es solo sugestión o histeria colectiva.

-En realidad vi una película de terror hace unos días y eso me ha quitado el sueño, al final apareció un mensaje diciendo "basado en hechos reales" eso es todo- rió nervioso.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Sus amigos no sabían más que decir. Son personas educadas, que no creen en esas cosas. O demasiados conformes con su existencia que no han tenido la necesidad de indagar en esos mundos.

\- Quizás- Eren se reincorporó en la silla.

Mikasa sacó una carpeta dejándola sobre la mesa.

\- Dejando de lado a los inexistentes fantasmas, este es el temario.

Armin tomó una de las tres carpetas.

Eren extendió la mano para tomar la segunda. Mikasa tomó la suya.

\- ¿No son muchas páginas? - dijo Armin ojeando el contenido de la carpeta.

\- La mayoría son listas y cosas que debemos llevar- respondió Mikasa.

\- Entiendo- Armin se rascó la sien.

\- El campamento será el próximo mes, también pensé en alguna idea para la graduación, eso tendremos que hablarlo con la junta de alumnos.

\- ¿Acampar? -Eren no entendía de qué hablaban. Incluso cuando es el vicepresidente no entendía muy bien.

\- Si, hacemos un campamento a fin de mes.

\- ¿En qué parte exactamente? - Armin tomó un bolígrafo y subrayó un par de cosas.

\- En un lugar no muy lejos de la ciudad, es propiedad de un profesor así que está bien.

\- Entiendo- asintió Armin garabateando unas notas en las hojas en blanco al final de la carpeta.

\- ¿Y tú Eren?

Eren solo observaba la carpeta, no la había abierto, solo jugaba con un lapicero.

\- Será en un lugar donde hay señal de internet- Dijo Mikasa al ver que Eren solo jugaba con el lapicero. Frunció el ceño -Es un buen lugar, la señal móvil llega hasta ahí, solo por si ocurre algo habrá unos oficiales dando constantes recorridos por la zona.

\- Creí que descartarían esa idea- Eren abrió la carpeta fingiendo leerla.

\- Fue por votación- bufo Mikasa -Todos están de acuerdo, nosotros y la junta de alumnos.

\- Ya te lo habíamos dicho- Armin pareció enojado.

\- Solo creí que por lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses la idea de acampar sería una locura.

\- Si, los maestros irán con nosotros, además una patrulla vigilará la zona- Armin le entregó unas notas a Mikasa, la chica las guardó en su carpeta.

\- Como sea- suspiro Eren.

-...-

LOS entrenamientos de baloncesto son divertidos. Al menos lograba tener la sensación de ser parte de algo. Poder ser normal. Marco lo ve como una persona ordinaria, no es consciente de su verdadera naturaleza. Incluso tiene la sensación de por momentos olvidarlo. Olvidar que es un licántropo. Sus ancestros cazaban y eran cazados por humanos. El sabía sobre esa época. Los tiempos cambian y los licántropos son sólo considerados como viejas historias. Para ellos no existen.

Jean es real, tan real que logró mezclarse en un colegio, unirse al equipo de baloncesto y hacer un amigo. Su único amigo.

Hanji no lo es.

Ymir no lo es.

La mujer de las nieves no lo es.

Ese vampiro tampoco.

Eren, imposible.

Marco es el único, que ingenuamente se acercó a él sin tener la menor idea de su verdadero ser. Por mucho que le guste sentirse parte de esto, no debe olvidarlo. Él no es humano. No pertenece a este mundo. Marco se convirtió en algo lejano y maravilloso. En aquello que él no quiere romper.

\- ¿Te cansaste? - Marco se acercó a él. Llevaba una bolsa de lona llena de balones.

Jean no lo escuchó, hasta que pudo ver el rostro pecoso muy de cerca, retrocedió y le entregó el balón.

-Iré al baño- se excusó.

Hanji lo dijo "Solo son perros amaestrados", la cazadora tiene razón. Hace siglos, lo licántropos cazaban humanos y los humanos los cazaban a ellos. Después de los vampiros ellos eran el máximo depredador. Tiene hambre. Es un hambre terrible. La carne que quiere no es la que puede conseguir por unas monedas.

Los licántropos cazan es un humano.Él es un licántropo.

Asustado se sintió repentinamente enfermó. Enfermó de sí mismo. Se repudia.

El estúpidamente llamó a Levi monstruo. Olvidó lo más importante. Él también es un monstruo.

El baño era sólo una excusa. Quería irse, marcharse, el sentimiento de pertenencia de volvió algo insoportable. Ya no lo sentía.

Ymir buscaba un lugar tranquilo, lejos del molesto bullicio de las aulas repletas de estudiantes estúpidos, el colegio es un lugar grande, escapas de un ruido y te encuentras uno igual o peor. Un aula vacía quedaba en lo que un día fue uno de los edificios del ala oeste del colegio, fueron abandonados hace un par de años.

¿Por qué?

No está interesada en eso. Solo quiere un lugar tranquilo. Caminaba por el pasillo y por el gran ventanal vio a Jean correr, lucía afligido, ella sabe por qué. No duró tanto. A diferencia de Jean que desesperadamente quiere sentirse parte de algo y arrogante insiste en ser de utilidad, ella no. A ella le da lo mismo si es parte o no de algo. Solo si no le afecta estará más que satisfecha. Solo si puede escabullirse sin causar el menor daño a su persona. Porque ella tampoco es un humano. Al menos lo acepta y es consciente de ello. No como Jean o como Levi. Ella no es así de estúpida.

-...-

Levi reposaba sobre la cama. Los últimos días había dormido junto a Eren, Hanji le pidió que cuidase de él, no le molestaba, incluso cuando él mocoso era un tanto estúpido algo le hacía sentir la terrible necesidad de cuidar del chico. Un sentimiento extraño, el cual según él perdido hace siglos. Ahora parte de su humanidad recuperada, tenía una vaga idea de porque él chico lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Eren no lo miraba como un vampiro, no lo veía como un monstruo, para él solo era Levi. Levi, sólo eso. Quizá su ingenuidad o ignorancia sobre lo que realmente ocurría a su alrededor, Levi comprendía que los humanos se mantenía felices en la ignorancia. La burbuja de Eren se rompió hace mucho tiempo, bajo la promesa de Levi dormía tranquilo.

Eren tenía la costumbre de moverse mucho durante la noche, pataleaba y balbuceaba cosas, Levi de alguna manera se las ingenio para lograr que el humano dejara de hacerlo, ahora él chico dormía cómodamente custodiado por él vampiro. Su piel morena y cabello castaño, dormido no dejaba ver sus bonitos ojos verdes.

Incluso cuando durmió todo el día. Hanji hablo sobre "eso y lo otro", la cazadora colocó gruesas cortinas negras en las ventanas, trajo un ropero donde Petra hurgo y lo tomo como su diminuto dormitorio. Esa chica tenía la extraña obsesión con los lugares pequeños, la hacen sentir segura. Como si nada ni nadie pudiera entrar, desde pequeña lo hace, a Levi no le molestaba las extrañas costumbres de su hija adoptiva, si Petra era feliz lo demás lo traía sin cuidado.

Eren despertó.

-¿Levi? - sabía que él vampiro estaba ahí. La oscuridad le impedía verlo.

\- ¿Sí? - la voz de Levi sonó como un ronroneo.

\- Buenos días- saludo.

\- Apenas son las siete de la noche- soltó un suspiro -Dormiste toda la tarde.

-¿ En serio? crei que era de dia...

\- Hanji salió, Petra está en su castillo ¿tienes hambre?

\- Qué hay de comer?

-Un sándwich.

\- Tengo hambre.

Levi también tenía hambre. No podría comer un sándwich, consciente de que a Eren le causaba miedo verle alimentarse, esperaría hasta la noche para comer con Petra.

-Entonces vamos.

A chica de cabello castaño esperaba sentada en la mesa, se la paso todo el día armando rompecabezas que Hanji le regalo. Levi pasaba mucho tiempo con el chico, ella y su rincón estaban cómodas. El rincón es el único lugar donde se sentía tranquila.

\- ¿Ya comiste? - preguntó Levi. Eren no estaba con él, la chica pensó que él se quedó en su habitación. Después de todo no es agradable ver vampiros alimentarse.

-Te estaba esperando- plantó su mirada en el refrigerador -Por un momento creí que no bajarías.

-Estaba conversando con el mocoso- abrió el refrigerador sacando as bolsita de sangre -Así que vamos a comer- sirvió la sangre con cuidado en los vasos -Este es el tuyo- le entregó uno con más porción.

\- ¿Es toda la que queda?

-La vieja loca traerá más mañana.

\- ¿Solo comerás eso?

-Si.

-No- negó -Acercó el recipiente del vampiro y vertió hasta que ambos quedaron con la misma porción -Deja de hacer eso.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - se sentó en la silla.

-Darme más comida a mí.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

La chica contenta bebió su porción con ferocidad, Levi por el contrario bebió tranquilamente.

-Estoy bien- sonrió. Sus mejillas rosadas se iluminaron.

-Te dejo- se levantó recogiendo ambos vasos.

-Yo los limpio- detuvo al vampiro -Supongo que tienes algo que hacer.

Levi levantó una ceja. La chica parecía extrañamente feliz.

\- ¿Te han gustado los rompecabezas?

\- ¡Si!

-Conseguiremos más.

El dejó a la joven vampiresa quien se dirigió a la cocina.

Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del chico.

-Creí que te irías- se sentó en su cama.

Levi jalo una almohada sentándose sobre la cama.

\- ¿Quería preguntarte algo? - sacó un libro de la cajonera a lado de su cama.

\- ¿Qué?

-Estaba leyendo esto- abrió el libro extendiéndolo sobre la cama. El libro olía a humedad.

\- ¿Respiran? – preguntó señalando un párrafo del libro -Aquí dice que no se sabe, mucho sobre el funcionamiento de un vampiro, solo por rumores y lo poco que se ha llegado a observar.

"Él ha vivido por mucho tiempo"

Un vampiro de seiscientos años. Eso es mucho.

Observó a Levi detalladamente.

"Creo..."

-Es diferente- respondió Levi.

\- ¿En qué? -cerró el libro.

\- Funcionamos diferente- dijo con el afán de finalizar la conversación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que los hace diferentes?

-Todo.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Ven- el vampiro se acomodó en la cama señalando su pecho -Me refiero a esto.

Lograba sentir los lentos y pausados latidos en el pecho de Levi. Estaba acostado en la cama. Junto con Levi. La naturaleza de un vampiro está un tanto alejada de la realidad. Eso Eren ahora lo entendía. O eso cree. La mano del vampiro era fría. Menos fría de lo que esperaba, también por ratos respiraba.

Quizá los libros mentían y exageraban las cosas solo para hacer ver a los vampiros como seres terribles. Algo que mata por alimento no es malo. Los humanos lo hacen, los vampiros lo hacen, solo que los vampiros matan humanos.

Esa es la diferencia, la gran brecha entre ambas especies.

\- ¿Aun estas vivo? - dijo entusiasmado.

El semblante de Levi le hizo saber que eso no era del todo correcto.

\- Los vampiros son escasos por dos razones- hablo. Parecía reacio a iniciar esa conversación. Aun así, quería, necesitaba que Eren entendiera eso. -Los vampiros no estamos interesados en aumentar nuestra cantidad- explico -La segunda es que son muy pocos los que logran transformarse.

Eren mantenía los ojos repletos de curiosidad.

Levi solo bufo.

-La transformación no dura más de unos días, es ahí cuando se desarrolla lo que llamamos "la cosa viviente" un extraño órgano junto al estómago- señaló una parte de su abdomen -Esa cosa funciona con sangre, está adherida al estómago para absorber la sangre que ingerimos y se encarga de pasar está a todos nuestros órganos y mantenernos "vivos", es por eso que necesitamos sangre fresca, es la única manera de seguir funcionando, eso es algo que no se dice.

Eren tenía la boca abierta. Estaba sorprendió. Nunca imaginó que los vampiros funcionarán de esa forma.

-Pero tus manos- acercó la suya a la de Levi. Este la alejó con cuidado.

\- Funcionamos más lentamente, como explicarlo- lo meditó un rato - ¿Te has dado cuenta que duermo todo el día?

Eren asintió.

\- Es como hibernar, lo hacemos para no tener que ir en busca de alimento con frecuencia.

\- ¿Y el sol?

-Es parte de la maldición, no somos "puros" y la luz nos quema, es el castigo por existir de la vida humana.

\- Eso significa que pueden tener sexo.

Levi alzó una ceja al escuchar la pretenciosa pregunta del chico.

Eren solo escondía parte de su rostro detrás de la almohada.

-Sí- respondió sin mostrar interés.

-Ya veo- respondió Eren avergonzado.

La pálida mano lo acarició, Eren dio un ligero respingo al sentir aquella sensación, se sentía extraño, en otras ocasiones logró rozar a Levi, nunca se imaginó la frialdad en la piel del vampiro. Aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacer. Quizá nunca se las responderían.

El mayor se colocó encima de él.

-Sí, podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Los fríos labios de Levi se posaron sobre los suyos., el cuerpo del chico se estremeció ante el contacto, sus labios también estaban fríos, fríos como el hielo, las áspera y húmeda lengua de Levi jugueteo un poco.

-Ábrela- dijo aun teniendo sus labios sobre los de Eren -Ábrela o no poder entrar.

El chico solo obedeció.

El mayor lo besó con vehemencia. E sentía ligero e insignificante al lado del vampiro. Asustado y tranquilo, una mezcla de emociones lo mantuvo neutralizado debajo del mayor. El sentimiento de algo dentro de él, una lengua, que jugaba con la suya y lo hacía sentirse mareado. Como si absorbiera todo de él. La fría caricia sobre su cuerpo, su respiración se volvió rápida y arrítmica

El crujido de la cama sosteniendo el peso de ambos.

Por un momento pensó en toda su vida.

-Ven- su voz en un susurro y también una orden. Lo tomo por los brazos -No llegaremos a nada si solo te quedas ahí tendido- dijo en un gruñido -No funciona así.

Eren revolvió las manos en la espalda del mayor, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, sabia a donde llegaría.

El movimiento de Levi guiándolo.

\- Yo... - su voz sonó asustada. Esta aterrorizado.

\- Bien- el vampiro se reincorporó quedándose a lado de él.

\- No, no es eso- su voz desesperada. Lo deseaba. Entendía cómo funcionaba "eso".

El vampiro se colocó nuevamente sobre él.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Eren solo asintió.

\- Pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Eren obedeció.

El chico fue quien dio el beso.

\- Bien- murmuró el vampiro.

\- ¿Y luego?

-Vamos a jugar.

Se despojó de su camisa dejando a la vista su blanco pecho, la piel extremadamente pálida. Eren lo toco, las pieles contrastaron, la frialdad del cuerpo lo hizo retroceder por un momento.

"Está frío"

\- Quítate la tuya.

Eren hizo lo mismo, avergonzado al dejarse descubierto.

Levi desabrocho los pantalones del chico.

\- No eres un bebé, desvístete.

El castaño se mordió los labios de la vergüenza. Se bajó los pantalones evitando mirar al mayor. Los ojos negros del vampiro se posaban sobre él con un extraño morbosidad y codicia. La pierna de Ernesto rozo la erección de Levi. Finalmente se dejó desnudo, sobre la suave cama con el vampiro sobre él.

\- Es vergonzoso, no me veas- reprochó.

\- No- desabrocho su pantalón - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No entiendo...

\- ¿Cómo lo quieres? - corrigió.

\- No quiero que me duela.

\- No permitiré que te duela.

\- ¿Vas a ser amable?

\- Te tratare como un tesoro.

Con su fría mano tomó las elecciones de ambos.

Eren gimió ante el contacto.

\- Será así- soltó un bufido - No voy a penetrarte- gruñó moviendo su mano.

Eren intentó alejarlo, no tenía la fuerza para alejar el cuerpo.

\- Es demasiado- gimoteo - ¿Por qué no?

\- No eres una chica.

Él lo sabía, sabía que no es una chica. No tenía una vagina ni pecho suaves.

\- Ellas se lubrican- levantó la pierna del castaño y observó con curiosidad - Aquí- lo rozó con un dedo.

\- ¡Espera! - gimió.

-No lo haré.

\- Me siento raro- una opresión en su pecho, el cosquilleo en su estómago lo hizo retorcerse.

\- Me vengo...- apretó una almohada al sentir la marea de sensaciones recorriendo su columna. Su semen salió manchando su entrepierna.

Levi lo miró perplejo.

\- No me veas- se cubrió con sus manos.

El mayor lo levantó tomando sus piernas, las cerró colocando los pies de chico en su pecho, Eren no entendía.

\- Quédate quieto.

Siento la erección el mayo entre sus piernas, no lo estaba penetrando, usaba sus muslos para restregarse.

Solo gimoteo.

Levi soltaba gruñidos, movía sus caderas entrando y saliendo de entre los muslos del chico. Lo jalo con fuerza y se corrió.

Eren se quedó tendido sobre la cama, Levi cayó pesado sobre él. Su cuerpo estaba sudando, la piel de Levi se mantuvo inmaculada.

-Estoy mareado.

\- No, aun no te duermas, debes bañarte.

\- Estoy cansado.

Lo cargo hasta llevarlo al baño, ahí lo limpio, el chico solo lo obedecía.

\- Quiero dormir.

Lo dejó sobre la cama acostándose a su lado.

\- Entonces duérmete- lo cubrió con la manta.

\- ¿Te quedaras?

-Me quedaré.

-...-

Inútilmente intentaba recuperar su vida. Inútilmente. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Su mente iba y venía. Por momento soltaba un suspiro. Nada más que aquella rutina. Juro siempre odiarla, hasta el dia que se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado sin que él se diera cuenta. Que asustado se sentía.

Durante las clases de biología, la maestra habló sobre la sexualidad humana, con solo pronunciar la palabra "sexo" un bullicio inundó el aula. Risas nerviosas de jóvenes curiosos e inexpertos. La maestra habló sin prejuicios e inhibiciones, tocando un a gran variedad de temas, incluso habló sobre relaciones lésbicas y homosexuales. Fue en ese instante que aquella idea se incrusto en su cabeza de adolescente. Pensó en Levi. Pensó en la vez que se besaron. Rebobino el recuerdo en su cabeza. La sensación de las manos frías de Levi, y su voz hablándole en un extraño tono que no le quedaba. Aun así se esforzaba. Se imaginó a sí mismo siendo tomado por el vampíro en su habitación oscura, como aquella noche que entró a visitarle sin previo aviso, el recuerdo le hizo erizar la piel, del susto su rostro se crispó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Estaba fantaseando con Levi. Quería ser tomado de esa manera. Lo deseaba. Un deseo más allá de lo que su joven mente podía procesar.

Conocia a Levi desde hace más de seis meses, converso con el en varias ocasiones, sabias sus manías, la costumbre de llevar siempre ese pañuelo blanco adornando su cuello y su obsesión con la limpieza. Y los más importante. Sabía que Levi es un vampiro. Lo vio con sus propios ojos, lo ha visto alimentarse y caminar por la casa sin poder dormir, leer libros sin parar, limpiar sin parar y no mostrar una sola señal de cansancio.

Avergonzado no pudo prestar atención al resto de la clase.

En el departamento no hizo nada más que echarse en el sofá y recordar los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos durante los seis meses. Los días de escuela, las salidas con Mikasa y Armin, las conversaciones con Hannes, los regaños de Rico, el dia que se encontró con los cadáveres en el bosque, incluso por alguna razón pensó en aquel detective, en su mente escuchó claramente las palabras que él había dicho ese día "La ciudad ya no es tan tranquila" ¿A que se refería exactamente?

El recuerdo de aquella noche con Levi, incluso aunque no habían tenido sexo realmente. Imagino como seria enrollarse con Levi, ser tomado por el. Mordió su labio inferior al caer en cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto. Levi es un vampiro. Los vampiros están muertos. Apretó los labios y emitió un sonido parecido a un sollozo. No tenía un futuro con Levi e incluso podría ser que el vampiro solo esta jugando con el. Entre sus fantasías ignoro algo tan obvio. Que patetico se sentía en ese momento.

Antes de siquiera notarlo la tarde cayó, el dormito en el sofá.

-...-

Hanji estaba atareada con lo acontecido en los últimos días. La legión de brujas tenía la mirada clavada en ella y Lilith estaba husmeando en sus asuntos. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza punzante.

-Eren. Ayúdame con esto.

La cazadora saco un montón de dagas y espadas de una maleta que llevaba consigo.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Son mis armas- dijo con orgullo -Están un poco desafiladas, toma- la entregó una vara de metal -Agarra una y con cuidado le sacas filo, te daré las pequeñas, las grandes las haré yo, sería terrible que te sacaras uno de tus bonitos ojos verdes- carcajeo.

-¿Solo las pequeñas?- pregunto tomado una. Pesaban más de lo que se imaginaba.

-Si, ten cuidado, podrías cortarte.

El chico se sentó en la silla y empezó a afilar una.

\- ¿Haces esto muy seguido?

-No realmente, pero las cosas se han puesto interesantes, considero que debo estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad- asintió -Además, si no les doy mantenimiento se oxidan, y son caras- añadió.

-Entiendo.

Junto con la cazadora pasó gran parte de la tarde afilando armas.

Hanji le enseñaba cómo agarrar una espada.

-La tomas de aquí- señaló la empuñadura -Con ambas manos, firme- corrigió al chico -Tus pies deben estar firmes en el piso, por ejemplo- se paró frente al chico retrocediendo a cierta distancia -Lo más común con lo que peleamos son las lamias.

Eren recordó la imagen de un libro que Levi leía sobre lamias.

-Ellas tiene grandes y fuertes colas, puro músculo- blandió su propia espada -Usaran su cola para dañarte- hizo una pose de ataque -Debes ser veloz.

Levi observaba en una esquina.

-Ágil- maniobro con agilidad -Inteligente- señaló la cabeza del chico -Y astuto- señaló a Levi con la espada.

-Nunca he visto una.

-Tenemos una viva en la bodega.

Levi alzó la vista al oír las palabras de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?

-No te preocupes, está demasiado débil para pelear, la tenemos por qué nos será útil. Le guiño un ojo.

\- ¿Y las dagas?

-Toma- le entrego una -Normalmente usamos la espada- dejó la suya recargada en la pared, Eren hizo lo mismo -Las dagas pueden hacer más daño que una espada. Colocó una entre sus manos -Te dará ventaja, pero no es buena a distancia, es más ligera, pero tienen a romperse, la clavas- simuló apuñalar algo -Y la giras, esto dañara los órganos de tu oponente y morirá de una hemorragia interna, trata de que el no haga los mismo contigo.

Mientras fingió una batalla con la cazadora Eren sintió una punzada en su mano, la sangre caliente broto. Hanji abrió los ojos como platos, su mirada se dirigió al vampiro.

Hanji sabía lo que ocurriría ahora.

La sangre manchó el piso.

\- ¡Eren vete! - gritó. Sus ojos se tornaron en el negro más oscuro que el vio en toda su vida. Se dio cuenta que en ese momento Levi era el depredador y él es presa. Se sintió aterrado.

\- ¡Pero...! - no logro terminar la frase. Aterrado. Horrorizado. No había caído en cuenta del todo. Levi es un vampiro. Él es un humano. La brecha que los separa es milenaria.

\- ¡Sal de aquí! - su voz sonaba desesperada.

Hanji jalo al chico.

-Vámonos.

Lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo fuera del lugar. Eren no se resistió.

Petra solo lo observó irse, en ningún momento sus ojos miraron a Levi. Ella lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. No son humanos, no pertenecen aquí. Se quedó en el oscuro rincón.

Levi se sentó. El olor a sangre se volvió lejano. Hambriento se encerró así mismo en la habitación. Hambriento maldijo su naturaleza. La derrota sobre su cabeza.

-Yo...

El agarre de la cazadora se suavizó.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto.

Eren escondía su mano en el bolsillo de su campera.

-Yo...

-No es tu culpa- su voz fue maternal y compasiva. Algo extraño en ella. No es la Hanji de siempre.

-Vamos a un hospital- sacó de su bolso una camisa verde -Limpia la sangre con esto, un pañuelo sería mejor, pero yo no cargo ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó. Se disculpó porque en el fondo fue consciente que era su culpa. Él se expuso a todo y causó problemas.

La mujer lo tomó por el hombro dándole un ligero empujón.

-Vamos o se infectara.

-No quiero ir a un hospital.

-Comparemos en una farmacia, no te preocupes.

Eren se subió al auto, se acostó en los asientos de atrás.

-Es mi culpa.

-No, nunca lo fue, es mía por dejarte con dos vampiros- soltó una risa.

-Él y yo...

Hanji encendió el motor.

-Bueno, que se puede hacer.

Tuvo la sensación de que Hanji se burlaba de él. También la sensación de que la mujer sabia más.

El suave movimiento del auto. Las llantas contra el asfalto.

El auto se estaciono frente a una farmacia. El gran letrero iluminaba todo.

Eren apretó la herida, está aún sangraba, le dolía, hay otras cosas que le duelen más.

Pensó en los ojos de Levi, en el sonido de su voz afligida pidiéndole que se marchara, pensó en su sangre manchando la mesa y en las caricias de la noche anterior. Todo pasó tan rápido, no tuvo la oportunidad de entender su situación actual. Hasta ahora lo comprendió.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Hanji sonreía o eso intentaba, solo lograba hacer una mueca chocante, de algún modo Eren logró sentirse mejor. Cuando alejo sus pensamientos el dolor punzante en su mano se hizo plausible.

Hanji llevaba una bolsa en la mano izquierda.

-Iremos al departamento de Jean, ahí estarás seguro- ella miró la herida, dejó la bolsa a un lado del chico -Déjame ver.

Eren extendió su mano, Hanji la observo minuciosamente.

-No necesitará sutura.

El respiro tranquilo.

-Dormirás ahí.

\- ¿Donde?

-Con Jean.

\- ¿Y Levi?

-Por ahora no- fue lo único que dijo -También lo iré a ver.

Ella sacó unas cosas de la bolsa, prendió la luz dentro del auto, vio claramente los ojos confundidos de Eren.

-Nunca lo había visto así- echó su cabeza para atrás.

\- ¿Como?

-Como si realmente deseara tu sangre- sus ojos bajaron hasta mirar la mano del chico. Mojo un algodón en alcohol, limpio la herida.

Le ardía, incluso aunque ella lo hacía con cuidado, el alcohol le quemaba la carne.

-Lo lamento- sollozo.

Hanji frunció el ceño. Estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno, estas cosas pasan- respondió despreocupadamente -Cuando mezclas vampiros y humanos, no debí darte una daga, eres un niño torpe.

Las lágrimas cayeron y un lamento angustioso salió de los labios del chico.

-Fue un accidente- dijo para consolar al chico -Es la naturaleza de Levi, él se ha concentrado en alimentar a Petra y se ha dejado de lado así mismo, cuando te cortaste el ya no logró controlarse, aún estaba lo suficiente cuerdo para decir que te fueras.

Eren miraba su mano, la observaba como si esa no fuera su mano.

-Lo obligare a beber sangre o le clavare una estaca.

-...-

La mujer que lloraba no poder estar junto a su cría.

"Un hijo, así le llaman"

El sonido de algo golpeando la corteza del árbol. Un animal. Un monstruo.

La mujer. Joven. Madre. Yace sucumbiendo ante la muerte. Su final. Con su cuello finamente cortado del cual con delicado morbo brota la sangre carmín.

"La yugular, así le dicen"

Una fría mano la toma de las pantorrillas.

-Me duele- es lo único que alcanza a decir con el poco aire que llega hasta sus pulmones. En su desesperanza es lo único que alcanza a balbucear.

Su sangre cae por su garganta manchando su cabello, logra saborear el óxido de su propia sangre abandonando su cuerpo. Se enfría. Se está muriendo.

Chilla.

Su cabello castaño, impregnado de la sangre que se seca volviéndolo un montón de hilos con una masa roja reseca.

Unos fríos ojos azules la observan morir.

-Tu…

La joven rubia de crueles ojos azules solo la mira, como si de un animal se tratase. Sin inmutarse la ve agonizar, no hay disfrute en sus ojos. No hay nada.

Está vacío.

La sangre se convierte en burbujas, estas explotan en un destello de colores rojizos, el líquido llega hasta su nariz llenando sus fosas. El cuerpo solo está ahí, colgado de un árbol, su sangre llena un balde.

Cuatro litros. Esa es la cantidad de sangre que posee un cuerpo adulto. La última imagen que pasa por sus ojos es su pequeño hijo jugando con un carro. Sus pequeñas manos sucias y blancas.

-No es suficiente- un joven rubio y fornido tuerce el labio mostrándose indiferente ante el dolor y la agonía de la joven mujer.

-Eso basta, de aquí a tres días- dice con una voz fría la joven rubia de fríos ojos.

La vampiresa que responde al nombre de Annie. Un monstruo con figura femenina.

-Cazaremos después- dice el tercero de cabellos oscuros. El más alto, aunque más delgado, de nariz respingona y semblante amable. L se acero a la joven, ambos rubios lo miraron -Lo lamento- se disculpó.

La joven de moribunda lo observó.

El solo le sonrió.

Una auténtica sonrisa. Llena de lástima. Llena de miseria.

-Mátame- suplico.

El sintió y le rompió el cuello. En su infinita infamia, en el corazón calcinado hace siglos tuvo lástima del sufrimiento de la criatura.

-Aún está fresca- se levantó dejando el cuerpo a un lado -Beban- los invito.


	13. Los monstruos que aman a los humanos

-Los monstruos que aman a los humanos-

XIII

El cadáver extendido. El cuerpo femenino de cabellos castaños reposaba en el húmedo suelo del bosque. Su cabeza fue cercenada siendo lo único que quedaba era aquella escena.  
-La identificamos- dijo un oficial robusto acomodándose la gorra.  
-¿Como se llama?- preguntó Erwin cubriendo su nariz con un pañuelo. El cuerpo parecía haber estado un par de días ahí.  
\- Lisa ...- respondió el oficial mirando el cuerpo -¿Que piensa usted?  
Erwin tenso los músculos. No pensaba en nada. No podía formular una teoría coherente.  
\- Los forenses están por llegar- informo un joven oficial de cabello rubio y rostro delgado -Levantaran el cuerpo para hacerle la autopsia.  
Erwin se acercó al cuerpo. Observó minuciosamente cada detalle, vio que el cuello tenía un corte profundo que no concordaba con el corte final con el cual le arrancaron la cabeza, también noto que en sus tobillos se encontraba marcas de ataduras, levantó la vista al árbol. El cuerpo fue movido y llevado en donde lo encontraron, este no era el sitio del asesinato. No se veía por ninguna parte rastro de sangre. Se paró mirando todo a su alrededor.  
" _No hay sangre_ "  
Los forenses llegaron siendo guiados por varios oficiales hicieron su trabajo para luego llevarse el resto del cuerpo.  
\- Y bien Smith ¿Cual es tu teoría?  
Las ultimas semana en la oficina lo han estado tildando de loco.  
-Solo otro extraño asesinato- dijo antes de marcharse con el rostro crispado y sus espesas cejas fruncidas.

-...-

El licántropo jugaba en su portátil. A eso se dedicaba gran parte del día. Gruñia un par de maldiciones a la pantalla. Escucho golpes en la puerta de su departamento, pensó en ignorarlos o fingir que simplemente no estaba ahí, ante la insistencia de los golpes se levantó enojado, arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta la puerta.  
Quito el seguro para abrirla.  
\- ¿Que?- pregunto un poco sorprendido al ver lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, no dijo nada mas, solo los dejo pasar. El olor de la sangre entró junto al chico.  
La cazadora acompañó al humano hasta el sofá, Jean no entendía, aun así tenia cierta vaga idea de lo que ocurrió. Siempre pensó que terminaría por ocurrir. Incluso se lo había advertido a Hanji. El hecho de que Levi fuese ahora un aliado no lo alejaba de su naturaleza. Ellos lo entendieron a la mala.  
\- Gracias- agradeció la mujer con una voz no propia de ella.  
\- ¿Y ahora?- se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos.  
Eren mantenía la vista fija en su mano. Jean miró el vendaje mal hecho.  
\- Eren se lastimó la mano y Levi estuvo a punto de atacar.  
El licántropo rasco su cabeza, cruzó los brazos asintiendo. Lo supuso.  
\- ¿Dejaras que se quede?- preguntó la cazadora. Ella no tenía esa costumbre. La costumbre de pedir permiso. Hacia y deshacía como le venía en gana.  
\- Si ya está aquí qué más da- aceptó de mala gana gruñendo.  
\- Eren- llamó al chico la mujer. Este no la miró -Jean cuidara de ti ¿Vale?- dijo ahora mirando en dirección al licántropo que no hizo más que asentir con disgusto - Solo no lo hagas enojar- acaricio su cabello castaño -Iré a buscar unas cosas, vendré luego- se levantó del sillón despidiéndose de ambos. Cerro la puerta. Eren se encogió de hombros soltando un suspiro.  
Jean olfateo el aire. Pudo reconocer el olor a óxido de la sangre mezclado con alcohol de curación, asintió al confirmar su teoría. Ocurrió lo que de algún modo se temía.  
\- Solo tengo una cama- dijo sin pretender iniciar una conversación.  
Eren le miró y pareció querer decirle algo. No dijo nada. Sin más, el licántropo tomó su portátil e inicio la partida.  
\- Los humanos y ustedes...- su voz se hizo débil en la última frase -¿somos muy diferentes?- cuestionó con voz desesperada.  
Jean no comprendió del todo la pregunta del humano. Sabía la respuesta. Toda su vida se la pasó huyendo de los humanos en un mundo donde estos abundan. Esa regla se vio rota por el chico de pecas y ahora este.  
\- Ya los has notado por ti mismo- respondió de forma tajante.  
\- Los como tu- aclaró su garganta -¿Comen humanos?- continuo.  
\- ¿Ah?- frunció el ceño ante la pregunta -¿Que clase de cosa crees que soy?- dijo enojado -No voy por la vida matando gente- musito.  
Eren se levantó del sofá. Le miro enojado.  
\- ¡Eres un licántropo!- grito agitado -¡He leído sobre los de tu especie!  
\- ¿Has leído?- se acercó al humano furioso -¿Crees que lo sabes porque lo has leido?  
\- Los libros de Hanji...  
\- ¡No sabes nada!  
\- No...- balbuceo -¡No se nada! ¿Y tu que? Hanji dice que vives huyendo.  
Jean lo tomó de la camisa jalándolo. Lo miro fijamente apretando la mandíbula. Podía oler la carne y sangre del humano. Sus ancestros cazaron y masacraron humanos, destruyeron aldeas hasta que el destino invirtió los papeles. Ahora ellos son cazados.  
Liberó de su agarre a Eren.  
\- No voy a comerte si es lo que crees- bufo -Solo eres un fastidio, nos has causado problemas y ahora soy tu niñera, estoy seguro que incluso esto fue tu culpa- lo señaló con dedo acusador -No puedes cuidarte por ti mismo, eres solo un humano.  
\- No es mi culpa...  
\- ¿Ah?- lo miro con sus ojos dorados crispados.  
\- ¡He dicho que no es mi culpa!- gritó -¡Yo no pedí esto!  
\- ¿Crees que me divierto?- sonrió un tanto cínico -Eres un idiota molesto- lo señalo nuevamente.  
\- No quiero estar aquí- se apartó dirigiéndose a la puerta con la finalidad de marcharse del lugar.  
Jean corrió detrás de él tomándole del brazo con fuerza.  
\- ¿A donde crees que vas?- lo arrastró hasta él -Zoe dijo que cuidaría de ti- aflojo el agarre al notar la mueca de dolor de Eren -Asi que quédate y deja de lloriquear.  
\- ¡No!- forcejeo -¡Déjame!- intentó zafarse. Pese a su apariencia delgada y de poca musculatura Jean lo tomaba con una facilidad que le provocaba espanto.  
\- Solo hazme caso- su voz cambió a una profunda y serena. Eren se quedó pasmado al oírle -La loca de Zoe no te traería aquí si no tuviera sus razones- con amabilidad fingida continuó con sus palabras -No se que paso, pero luces como si todo se te fue a la mierda, y por la cara de Zoe parece ser que sí, supongo que algo tendrá que ver esa sanguijuela.  
Eren bajó la cabeza sentándose en el sillón que antes ocupó Jean.  
\- Me quedaré...

-...-

El chasquido de las hojas al ser aplastadas, el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado. Sin un solo rastro de emoción, culpa o arrepentimiento la joven pálida de cabellos rubios, dorados como el oro, llevaba arrastrando a un hombre inconsciente. Un quejido brotó de la garganta del sujeto, la criatura no hizo más que seguir su camino.  
Llegó hasta una cabaña vieja, esta desprendía olor a humedad tenía las ventanas rotas dejando entrar la brisa nocturna. Entro sí más lanzando el cuerpo en medio de la sala sucia repleta de maleza crecida por el olvido.  
\- Lo encontré vagando por la carretera cerca del bosque- dijo; se recostó sobre la pared observando al hombre que balbuceaba algo entre quejidos, dijo un nombre, pero ella no lo entendió o solo no le importaba.  
\- ¿Te alimentaste?- el joven alto de cabello rubio salió de entre la penumbra y detrás de él otro joven alto de cabello oscuro que se perdía entre la penumbra.  
\- Ya- respondió observando por la ventana. Se escuchaba el chocar de las ramas por el aire.  
\- Bertolt- llamó a su compañero que se quedó detrás de él.  
\- Han pasado días- se giró para mirarle apenado -Es necesario- dijo con lastima.  
El vampiro de cabellera negra miró al hombre con tristeza.  
\- Lo siento- se arrodilló frente al cuerpo del hombre semi consciente -Perdóname- se lamentó- Encajó sus dientes en la carne. El hombre soltó un quejido horrorizado, sus pálpitos se hicieron lentos. En esa lúgubre noche el hombre que no tenía un hogar se volvió alimento de criaturas inmortales.  
\- Pronto Vlad vendrá.  
Reiner frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su compañera, tomó a Bertolt y con suavidad lo llevó a la otra habitación de la cabaña.  
\- Llévatelo- Ordenó refiriéndose al cadáver del hombre que yacía muerto en la sala.  
\- Y seremos libres- dijo para sí misma.

-...-

La noche se había cernido sobre el mundo. Abrumado por sus temores despertó víctima del espanto. Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Abandonó la solitaria habitación en busca de la chica que amaba como a una hija. Encendió la luz de la sala para encontrarse con que la joven convertida en monstruo por él no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Su rostro estoico miro con detalle la sala vacía.  
\- ¡Petra!- grito; sabía de antemano que la joven no estaba, que se encontraba solo, que lo habían abandonado debido a su naturaleza ruin e inhumana. Por primera vez en siglos sintió la soledad aplastante Entre su estupor impropio de él logró visualizar una nota sobre la mesa, con gran velocidad la tomó entre sus pálida y frías manos. Esta estaba escrita por la cazadora:

 _"Me he llevado a Petra conmigo, la legión me lo ha pedido, no te preocupes, cuidare de ella, no puedo decirte a donde he llevado a Eren, pero supongo que te enteraras por ti mismo pronto, abogue por ti por lo cual ellos han accedido a que te quedes. Cuidaré de ambos"._

Apretó entre sus manos el papel estrujándolo entre sus dedos para luego lanzarlo con furia al suelo. Envuelto en la furia y consiente que todo fue provocado por su nula capacidad de contener la sed que lo agobia. Entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir una figura alta erguida observándole desde la densa penumbra. La reconoció sin que esta dijera palabra alguna, y esta lo supo al instante en que sus ojos negros se posaron sobre él. Con paso firme y solemne se acercó al vampiro quien la observó con desprecio y ojos inyectados en furia, su característico frío semblante se había torcido en una mueca casi humana.  
\- He venido- sus pasos se detuvieron hasta tenerlo frente de ella. Se sentó en el sofá.  
Levi la miraba receloso. Aquella mujer no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza, la despreciaba tanto así como en su momento la amo, sofocado por el deseo ingenuo de verla como un dios. Ella ahora ante sus ojos no es más que un monstruo y una criatura inmunda rebajada a los más crueles actos blasfemos. Tal y como él.  
\- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- le cuestiono. La mujer mas bellísima del mundo sentada frente a él mirándolo entre confundida y lastima. Ella asintió como si lo entendiera todo. Lo miraba con sus negras pupilas y las blancas córneas enmarcándolas, su cabello largo negro recogido en un moño adornado con un broche dorado que los sostenía sobre su cabeza, labios rojos y extremidades largas y delgadas, y esa piel, blanquísima como esculpida del más fino y bello mármol.  
\- Lilith- pronunció su nombre entre un siseo.  
\- La misma de siempre- sonrió dejando ver sus blancos colmillos.  
Al oír las palabras de la mujer se vio con horror como una criatura carente de sentido y valor. Quizá la presencia de la mujer empezaba a irritarle. Furioso clavó sus negros ojos sobre ella, esta no se inmuto ante la ira con la que él le miraba, coloco sus brazos en el reposa-brazos del sillón, cruzó sus piernas colocando la izquierda sobre la derecha.  
Antes él había caído encantado ante ella. Todo eso se transformó en repudio y ahora ira. Enojado por que interrumpiera su soledad.  
\- ¿Que quieres?- masculló.  
\- He oído sobre lo ocurrido con Zoe y el humano- extendió su mano invitándole a que se sentase a su lado.  
\- Estoy bien aquí- respondió tajante. Ya no podía seducirle.  
\- Oh, bien- aceptó que su infamia. Ya no provocaba nada en él -Yo puedo ayudarte- dijo tomando entre sus dedos unos de los largos mechones de su cabello que caían a sus costados -Puedo darte al humano- dejó caer el mechón sobre su hombro -Puedo dártelo, Levi- sus sonrisa destello -Lo que deseas tanto como al humano.  
Levi lo supo. Su ansiada venganza y la única razón por la que había llegado hasta aquí en busca del chico. Su idea de usarlo como carnada para atraer a Vlad y luego matarlo junto con el humano. Todo cambio. Ya no ve al chico como la carnada por la que cruzó océanos.  
\- Matándolo y solo así seras libre, si lo matamos yo recuperare el poder que perdí al convertirlo en mi igual- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia -Ambos ganaremos.  
\- Ya he intentado matarlo- dijo con fastidio -Una plaga que no puede ser destruida.  
\- Te equivocas- aseguro.  
\- Yo sé lo que digo...  
\- No lo hiciste de la forma correcta- soltó un suspiro. Miró a su costado buscando entre su mente una manera de convencer al vampiro que su plan si resultaría esta vez, a su costado pudo distinguir un abrigo, sintió el dulce aroma. Entendió por que Levi lo deseaba tanto -Como te decía- extendió su largo brazo y tomó el abrigo -Esta vez lo haremos de la forma adecuada- le mostró el abrigo.


	14. Los monstruos que no aman a los humanos

-Los monstruos que no aman a los humanos-

XIV

El licántropo se dirigio al aula donde debería encontrarse Eren, pero este dia era diferente, Eren no asistirá a clases y a petición de Hanji él debía ir y excusarse. Sin nada de entusiasmo llegó hasta el aula, se quedó parado por unos instantes pensando en que exactamente debía decir o si debía decir algo realmente. Releyó el papel que Hanji le había dado.

-Mikasa- murmuró.

Una joven se acercó a él al notar que no era un estudiante de esa aula.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó al acercarse.

Jean no la miro.

-Mikasa Akerman- se inclinó un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica -¿Donde esta?

La joven lo miró con estupor al notar el dorado de sus ojos, el licántropo se percató de eso y se irguió nuevamente. La joven giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Buscan a Mikasa- dijo al rubio.

-Ella no está- respondió mirando por el rabillo del ojo al licántropo. Lo había visto anteriormente. Eren tampoco estaba.

-Parece un tanto enojado- murmuró cerca del chico.

Armin se levantó para hablar con el.

-Mikasa no está, lo siento- se disculpó. El rubio era más bajo por una cabeza, incluso la chica anterior era más alta.

-Eren Jeager- dijo con voz ronca -Soy amigo de su familia- explicó -El esta enfermo, no podrá asistir hoy- le entrego un justificante.

-El no nos avisó ¿Es grave?

-No realmente.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo -¿Como te llamas?- Armin lo miraba curioso -Tus ojos…- dijo mirándole casi embelesado -Son dorados. Por un momento temió que su monstruosa naturaleza quedase descubierta.

-No los veas mucho- le reprendió. Se marchó dejándolo a este confundido.

Armin entró al aula, guardo el justificante en una carpeta, se lo entregaría a Mikasa después.

-...&...-

Ymir recorría los pasillo sin entusiasmo. Los días en la escuela eran torpes y aburridos. Cosas como leer o ecuaciones le parecían una molestia. Solo quería irse y jugar con algo interesante. Hanji lo le había contado mucho, solo un poco, todo superfluo para su gusto, pero si lo llevo con Jean significaba que era importante. Escucho unos paso tras de sí, giro alerta para ver quien le seguía. La misma chica rubia del otro dia.

-¡Ymir!- se acercó a ella feliz -Te estaba buscando.

Ymir la miró como si esta fuese una criatura estúpida.

-No me sigas- masculló

-Lo siento, sólo quería hablar contigo- bajo su cabeza ante el tono de disgusto de la chica con pecas -Me preguntaba si podíamos ir a almorzar.

-No- tajo.

-Pero…

Ymir siguió su camino.

-¡Espera!- grito -Solo por esta vez- rogó.

¿Interactuar con un humano?

-Es un fastidio.

-Podríamos ir a comer…

-¿Comer que?

-Bueno…- se encogió de hombros -¿Te gustaría algo en especial?

-En todo caso no tengo dinero- mintió. Si tenia dinero, solo quería deshacerse de la chica.

-¡Oh, no importa!- dijo esta -Yo te invito.

Ymir frunció el ceño ante la negativa de la chica de dejarle ir.

-Como sea.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó con sus ojos azules brillantes de emoción.

-Si.

-¡Te esperare en la salida!- se despidió.

-...&...-

Con los ojos cerrados Eren inhalaba y exhalaba el aire. Parecía tranquilo, por dentro algo le hacía sentir afligido. Aquel pavoroso sentimiento de culpa. Temeroso abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba solo. Los volvió a cerrar. El rostro del vampiro apareció en su mente, tan afligido que lo único que logró producir fue un quejido doloroso. Él sabía que Levi no quería herirle, tal y como dijo Jean "No podemos ignorar nuestra propia naturaleza, así como tu no puedes ignorar la tuya". Imagino que sus sentimientos llegaban hasta el.  
Si Hanji sospechara algo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la idea. De ser asi ¿Que diria? ¿Se opondría? ¿O solo daría media vuelta y los dejaría ser? Pensó en Hannes, y en todo caso ¿Si quiera es posible ese tipo de relaciones?  
El no quería ser cuidado siempre. Jean tenía razón. Todo este tiempo él ha sido una molestia. Deseaba entrenar y volverse fuerte. Luchar por su causa. ¿Cual es su causa?  
Alguien le está cazando. ¿Que clase de terrible pecado cometido en su vida pasada para merecer esto? ¿A quien le hizo daño? Apretó sus labios intentando sofocar su miedo, sus labios temblaban y sus cuello empezaba a doler por las malas noches. Sintió el dolor en su mano, la carne herida de la palma. Intento no llorar y se resignó a quedarse ahí, y lamentarse.

-...&...-

Por su parte Jean no tenía tiempo para preocupaciones. Se dirigió a la cancha con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquel humano que tanto le gustaba. Al llegar ahí estaba. Como todos los días. Desprendiendo el suave aroma que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¡Marco!- gritó su nombre a la distancia.

El chico lo miró mostrando su pecoso rostro.

-¡Jean!- le saludo. Dejó el balón caer en el suelo dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-¿Te quedarás a practicar?- pregunto. Podía oler el sudor, oír el corazón agitado y la respiración intentando armonizarse.

-Sí- respondió intentando calmar sus agitada respiración.

-Bueno…- Jean observó el balón rodar -Mañana podríamos ir a tomar algo juntos- dijo un tanto avergonzado. No había pensado mucho en como invitarlo.

Marco no lo pensó.

-¡Si!- respondió de inmediato.

Jean sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Te veo mañana- se despidió.

Marco recogió el balón y siguió practicando. El licántropo había olvidado que en su departamento le esperaba el humano de ojos verdes.

-Mierda- se detuvo al recordar aquello. Siguió su camino. Era irremediable. Tenía un par de cosas que enseñarle al humano. Entre sus pasatiempos definitivamente no se encontraba ayudar a las personas, solo lo haría esta vez y ya. Del resto que se encargue Hanji.

Abrio la puerta para toparse con la penumbra. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde, no lo suficiente como para oscurecer, aún así no lograba ver con claridad. En el sofá hecho un ovillo se encontraba Eren, tenía la cara descubierta y sus manos apretadas a su pecho.

El licántropo se inclinó hasta reposar de rodillas frente al humano que dormitaba.

-Despierta- dijo molesto.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, lo miraron como si no comprendiesen el por que de la presencia.

-¿Que hora es?- preguntó adormilado.

Jean se levantó, caminó hasta llegar a la ventana corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz que ha borbotones iluminó la sala.

-Las tres- respondió.

-¿De la tarde?

-¿Acaso no lo vez?- lo tomó de la muñeca.

Eren parpadeó aturdido mirando a su alrededor, observó la luz iluminar la sala entrando desde la ventana.

-No me he sentido bien ¡Déjame en paz!- se escondió entre las mantas.

Jean enojado jalo la tela rasgandola. Eren en posición fetal cubría su rostro.

-¡Te ayudare a volverte fuerte!- grito ante la negativa del humano -¡Te ayudare!

Al oírlo el chico se levanto quedando sentado en el mueble.

-¿Me ayudaras?- dijo desconfiado frunciendo el ceño. Con ojos furtivos observó al licántropo analizándolo como si no creyese sus palabras -¿Por qué harias eso?

-Yo tambien quiero proteger a alguien.

-¡Quiero ser fuerte!

-Debes entrenar- se sentó en el sofá junto al chico quedando de frente quito con sus manos los tajos de tela entre sus dedos -Te comportas como un idiota, iremos al bosque, alístate, yo iré buscare unas cosas- dejó solo al humano en la sala, este se quedo observando los pedazos de tela que caían al suelo. Se levanto, camino hasta la habitación que Jean le había dado, sintió la nostalgia al darse cuenta de que no era su casa con Hannes, la extrañaba, el hombre le había dicho que volvería en un par de días. Saco ropa de la maleta para cambiarse. Oía el movimiento de cosas. Traqueteo y cosas caer, también las maldiciones del licántropo. Al terminar de vestirse abandonó la habitación para quedarse en silencio en la sala esperando al chico.

-Toma-. Jean apareció de entre el pasillo. Extendió su mano entregandole un pedazo de tela negra cosida con inscripciones bordadas en hilos dorados.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó aceptandola. La miro entre sus palmas.

-Un sortilegio- respondió el licantropo. Él llevaba consigo una maleta grande negra. -Hanji lo hizo para ti, no te lo había dado porque te la pasabas encerrado y no dejabas de balbucear estupideces, tómalo, te será útil-. El licántropo por su parte llevaba uno parecido, lo único que los diferenciaba era el símbolo bordado en dorado, Jean lo llevaba atado con un hilo rojo alrededor de su muñeca. Pronunció un par de palabras en una lengua que Eren no logro entender, por el tono dedujo que era algún tipo de conjuro. Un portal se abrio de sus bordes desprendía iridiscencia al otro lado pudo ver el bosque, los árboles y el pasto verde. El aroma del bosque golpeó su rostro.

-Vamos- ordenó el licántropo -Ve antes de mi.

Eren lo miró con desconfianza.

-Soy yo quien debe cerrar el portal, si voy antes se cerrará y te quedaras aqui- explico ante la consternación y desconfianza del chico. Soltó un bufido. -Entrenaremos en el bosque.

Eren asintió y paso a través del portal. Sintió una oleada de calor, un ligero mareo, escuchó el crujido del pasto al ser pisado, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el bosque, aspiro la fragancia, nunca había hecho algo así y para el licántropo era algo tan normal. Pensó en Levi y si este usaba ese tipo de cosas, como un sortilegio y portales a otros lugares. Levi. Jean llegó tras él; pronunció unas palabras. El portal se esfumó soltando un chasquido, como pequeños puntos brillantes se desintegró dejándoles en el bosque.

-Buen- camino el licántropo delante del humano -Aquí es muy poco probable que alguien venga, normalmente no hay humanos por aqui, solo animales, pero los animales te ven y se van, aunque hay osos.

-¿Osos?- lo miro asustado.

-No es un verdadero problema si no los molestas, después de todo los intrusos aquí somos nosotros- dejó la maleta en el pasto, se escuchó el chocar de mental -Entonces…- abrió el cierre y dejo ver el interior: un par de espadas, cuchillas y armas de otro tipo. -El dia que estabas con Hanji- sacó una daga en su funda, la desenfundo mostrando el color plateado de esta, el mago era de cuero marrón, parecía desgastada por el tiempo y uso.

Eren retrocedió al verla.

-Toma- se la ofreció -Debes aprender a usar estas cosas, son ligeras y fáciles de esconder ¿Vez el filo?

Eren la tomo.

-Es aleación de plata- explicó -Daña a humanos y vampiros, sea lo que sea que pase es mejor que la lleves, ten ponla en su funda.

-¿Es una buena idea que la lleve?

-Será mejor que no la lleves a las escuela.

-Ymir lleva una.

-Ymir esta loca- cogio un par de guantes de cuero del interior -Y esto para que no te cortes- le lanzó los guantes. Eren los atrapó. -El sortilegio de Hanji es para protección, ellos no podrán olerte y creerán que eres uno más, si no pueden olerte no existes.

-...&...-

Erwin buscaba algo en el bosque. No algo, alguien. Necio buscaba a aquellas criaturas de las que el hombre viejo hablaba, las mismas que noches antes había visto en video y ahora le atormentaban en cruele sueños vividos. Despertaba en la madrugada sintiendo que algo se aferraba a su cuello y le robaba la vida. Nada más que sueños. Deseaba ver con sus propios ojos a esas criaturas salidas de las entrañas del infierno. Y si no podría destruirles las ahuyentaria a como diera lugar. El dia anterior y el anterior intento contactar con su viejo mentor. No obtuvo éxito alguno. Caminaba por el bosque clavando sus pies sobre la tierra húmeda. Quería verlos, tocarlos y matarlos.

"Cada veinte años llegan" repaso lo dicho por el hombre viejo.

Sintió la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el sonido lo liberó de sus pensamientos. Sacó el aparato respondiendo a la llamada.

-Aqui Smith.

-Smith- dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea. Reconoció la voz al instante. Un compañero de trabajo.

-Sí ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ante el tono de voz.

-Ven de inmediato a las oficinas, algo ha pasado y hay mucho movimiento. Te interesará.

El detective escuchó tras él el sonido que hace una rama al quebrarse, giro para toparse con un venado. Suspiro. Por un momento pensó que era alguna de esas criaturas.

De entre los árboles Annie observó en silencio al detective. Los humanos empezaban a sospechar por los asesinatos y no le quedaba más remedio que cazar animales silvestres, prefirió ir sola que escuchar a Bertolt lamentarse y Reiner reñirle a ella por su comportamiento, además sabía que ella no le importaba a ellos, quizá a Bertolt, pero con Reiner era distinto, odiaba a Reiner porque éste actuaba como el líder. Ella no tenía líder. Lo aborrecía. Bertolt por su parte solo seguía y obedecía a Reiner. Sin opinión ni voz propia, siendo tan débil y teniendo que ser protegido por alguien mas fuerte. Después de todo con ellos dos eran diferentes. Fue Reiner quien convirtió a Bertolt y por lo tanto el lazo que les unía no podía ser roto ni siquiera por la muerte del otro. Si alguno de los dos moría el otro vagaría en desgracia por el mundo. Ella por su parte había sido transformada por una vampiresa que se arrojó al sol luego de no alimentarse durante meses. La vio volverse polvo y abandonarla condenada a la inmortalidad. Tuvieron que pasar años, fue así como se encontró con Vlad y solo Vlad la llevó hasta Reiner y Bertholdt a quienes puso como sus mentores y compañeros.

-...&...-

Primero debes mejorar tu condición física, incluso si puedes cargar una espada tener una mala condición física no sera de ayuda, debes aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo- explicó -Por tu apariencia no practicas ningún deporte.

-No- afirmó.

-Esta no es una idea que me guste, pero puedes usar mi gimnasio personal.

-¿Tienes un gimnasio personal?

-Si, es esa habitación donde no te dejo entrar.

-¿Entonces por qué vinimos aquí?

-El sortilegio que te di puede ayudarte en muchas cosas, ellos no podrán olerte, pero si verte, en todo caso ellos ya saben quién eres, podría enseñarte un par de cosas- se agacho y jalo de la correa la maleta que antes había dejado sobre el pasto, abrió el cierre y sacó una pequeña caja de madera rojiza -Son runas- la sacudió. Se escuchó el sonido de varias piezas pequeñas chocar entre sí -Serán solo conjuros básico, nada muy complicado, eres solo un humano- dijo con tono despectivo -No puedes usar magia en si, pero puedes usar lo simple de las runas- se sentó en el verde pasto, colocó las caja de madera entre sus piernas -Ve- la abrió y sacó una de las pequeñas runas cuadradas, al igual que el sortilegio que le había dado estas tenían extraños símbolos tallados sobre ellas, cada uno distinto al otro -Todas tienen su propia función.

Eren se sentó en el pasto imitando al licántropo. Extendió su mano para tomar una de la caja.

-No, no las toques- la alejó Jean -Aún no.

-...&..-

No entendía por qué razón aceptó la invitación de la humana. Solo la conocía de esa vez y en las ocasiones en las que la veía pasar por los pasillos de la escuela. Quizá fuese por lo que ocurrió ese día. El dia que la joven rubia se arrojó de un risco esperando su muerte al impactar contra el suelo; ella por su parte actuó por mero impulso la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que ésta cayera a las fauces de una muerte segura. No lo hizo por buena voluntad ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hizo, cuando se dio cuenta tenía a la joven rubia mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules. Fue así. Tan extraño.

Tenía que asistir a clases, sus clases terminaban una hora más tarde de lo habitual, Jean se había marchado antes en busca del humano, dijo algo sobre ayudar a Hanji e intentar hacer algo por el chico. Mientras caminaba con la finalidad de abandonar la institución vio al otro humano, el chico con pecas en la cara como ella, solo que el tiene pecas en todas partes como si con un pincel de tinta negra le hubieran salpicado la piel. Supuso que por algo el licántropo lo quería tanto, aunque a ella le costase entender ese tipo de relaciones. Los como ella tenía prohibido estrechar lazos con humanos que no fueran extremadamente necesarios. Por esa misma razon no entendia por que aceptó la oferta de la humana. Bien y pudo haberse negado de tajo. No lo hizo. Solo no lo hizo.

Se quedó parada en la entrada. No vio por ninguna parte a la chica, se vio a sí misma buscandole con la mirada, pensó en simplemente marcharse y luego inventar una excusa.

-¡Ymir!- escucho la voz de la chica, esta aparecio detras de ella -Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde- se disculpó.

-No importa- negó con la mano.

-Me alegro mucho que vinieras- tomo su mano morena entre las suyas más pequeñas -Por un momento creí que te desagrada.

Ymir se encogió de hombros.

-No es así- la alejó ante el contacto. Krista la miro sin comprender el por que de su comportamiento -¿Que quieres hacer?

-Podríamos ir por un helado- sus ojos brillaron. Grandes y azules. Por un momento pensó que parecía una muñeca -Hay una heladería cerca de aquí.

-Como sea- acepto sin mucha emoción.

Ambas caminaron juntas dirigiéndose a la heladeria. El clima era bueno, auna había luz y el ambiente no estaba tan cargado del bullicio de los estudiantes. La pequeña chica rubia desprendía alegría. Ymir no entendía por qué algo como ir por un helado la hacía tan feliz.

-...&...-

El lugar que antes contó con un bullicio signo de vida se encontraba lúgubre y abandonada, lo único en sus interior era dos criaturas afligidas luchando contra su propio instinto de devorar. El vampiro de ojos olivos observaba el abrigo que antes la mujer letal le entregó.

-No tardará en venir- dijo con voz extraña e incorpórea -Si está detrás del chico es probable que pronto lo veamos.

Levi la miro por el rabillo del ojo, tomó el abrigo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Hay más personas ayudandole- dijo la mujer, movió su cabeza asintiendo -Probablemente lo llevan siguiendo desde hace tiempo, años quizá.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- preguntó el vampiro desde el pasillo.

-No mucho, solo mas que tu- afirmó -Sé que detrás de esto hay un culto, también que ha estado transformando más vampiros probablemente no para un ejército, pero sí como para tener un pequeño culto a su favor, aun asi no tiene sentido que quiera solo al chico.

-Es por que es uno de sus descendientes.

-En parte- afirmó ante lo dicho por la criatura -Es solo una rama menor, hijos de sus hermanos, Vlad sería su tío tataratatarabuelo, la primera rama familiar está perdida, quizá sea el solo el chivo expiatoria mientras Vlad encuentra a la primera rama familiar o quizá el chico si sea el último de la familia, a decir verdad lo dudo, él incluso ni siquiera tiene el apellido porque la rama secundaria fue dividiéndose hasta dar con él como el último, no se puede perder toda una línea familiar contando que han pasado años y está probablemente se dividió al igual que las otras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?

-Si encontramos a los descendientes de la primera línea podríamos darles a ellos y quedarnos con el chico.

-...&...-

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. El sonido de pasos acercarse contra el piso. Ninguna de las dos criaturas inmortales pareció inmutarse ante la interrupción.  
\- No veo nada- se escucho la voz de la cazadora. Esta encendio la luz y se topó con la criatura lúgubres dentro , llevaba consigo una nevera roja . -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al notar la expresión en el rostro de Levi.  
\- Le explicaba un par de cosas- respondió la mujer de cabello negro negro.  
Hanji camino hasta la mesa dejando la nevera sobre esta, se escuchó el sonido del plástico chocar contra la madera.  
\- ¿Sobre las ramas familiares?- preguntó la cazadora.  
\- Si, eso- afirmó Lilith -Mirale la cara- señaló con un ademán del rostro -No me cree ¿Tanto me desprecias?- la última pregunta la hizo dirigiéndose a Levi que solo la ignoró fastidiado por toda la situación actual.  
El vampiro chasqueo la lengua. Tenía el rostro alargado y los pómulos hundidos, sus labios parecían coloreados de un púrpura pálido, resecos y quebradizos por la sed que lo agobiaba. Esta hambriento.  
La cazadora se percató de eso.  
\- Toma- Hanji abrió la nevera dejando ver las bolsas llenas de sangre. Una sobre la otra -Debes alimentarte- se acercó al vampiro ofreciendole una.  
Levi la acepto.  
\- ¿Que hay con las ramas familiares?- preguntó tomando entre sus manos la bolsa llena de sangre.  
\- Eren desciende la rama secundaria, exactamente de unos de los hermanos de Vlad- dijo la mujer -Así que no es un descendiente de la forma en que creíamos- abrió el refrigerador y metió una de las bolsas de sangre dentro -Siendo el único hermano de Vlad del que tenemos registro dejó descendencia hasta ahora, Grisha era su tatara tatara, agregales muchos tataras sobrino de Vlad, se supone que hasta donde nosotros sabemos hay una rama principal- metió más de las bolsas dentro del refrigerador. Observo los litros de sangre apilarse dentro. -No sabemos dónde está la rama principal o si está aún existe, Vlad solo sabe que Eren es un descendiente seguro y...  
\- Significa que hay mas...  
\- Ya sabes, es una tradición.  
Levi apretó la bolsa entre sus puños, se relajo evitando no romperla.  
\- Cada generación el primogénito del primogénito es quien debe encargarse de alimentar a Vlad, hace años murió el primogénito que mantenía a Vlad, así que este se echó a dormir para no perder fuerzas, hasta hace tiempo que se levantó y transformó humanos para que lo alimentasen, no aguantara mucho sin el primogénito, por eso quiere a Eren, independientemente de si este no es uno de los de la rama principal.  
Levi asintió comprendiendo lo dicho por la cazadora. Entró a la cocina abrió la alacena y sacó una vaso de cristal, lo colocó en la mesa, desató el nudo del tubo de donación que impedía que la sangre saliera y virtio esta en el vaso de cristal. Lo bebió como era su costumbre.  
Hanji lo miró con curiosidad y un deje de asco, nunca dejaban de producir curiosidad las criaturas con la naturaleza ajena a la humana, de algún modo pensaba en experimentar con Levi y así tener registros de un vampiro real, pero terminó siendo su ayudante en una extraña batalla por detener a Vlad.  
Lilith por su parte observaba con deleite al vampiro hacer lo suyo.  
El rostro de Levi se fue modificando. Ya no lucía como la criatura lúgubre y enferma que halló Lilith al entrar al lugar, ahora su piel adopta un color más vivo, como si fuese un humano, su mirada se hizo más intensa y sus ojos brillaban, se veía mas joven, mas vivo, sus labios enrojecieron y su rostro era bellísimo.  
-Entonces encontraremos al primogénito de esta generación.  
Lilith y Hanji se miraron sin comprender a qué se refería el vampiro con lo dicho.  
\- Y se lo entregaremos a Vlad- gruño. Se sentí con más fuerza y vitalidad. Furia. Una furia le consumía.  
\- ¿No escuchaste?- espeto Hanji ante lo dicho por el vampiro -Eren es el único descendiente del que sabemos, ni siquiera es seguro de que siga existiendo descendientes de la primera rama.  
-Deben existir, su sangre se habrá mezclado, aun así uno debe seguir fuera, lo encontrare y Eren sera mio.  
\- ¿Y si no?- cuestiono Hanji -¿Y si no existe ese descendiente? lo mejor es encontrar una forma de destruir a Vlad sin sacrificar a nadie más, se lo mucho que quieres a Eren...  
Lilith se carcajeo.  
\- Pero no es justo sacrificar a nadie más.

-...&...-

La noche caía sobre el denso bosque, en el interior de este en algún punto donde los humanos no tuvieran dominio, se escuchó el gruñido del cielo nocturno. Los animales se agitaron y huyeron despavoridos víctimas del terror que había llegado hasta el bosque. La luna era lo único que les brindaba luz, lejos de la ciudad las luces alimentadas por la electricidad no brindaban luz, tan lejanas del bosque solitario. Annie, Reiner y Bertolt observaban a la criatura frente a ellos embelesados, casi hipnotizados, su creador se erguía frente a ellos, no cualquier creador sino era aquel que les había brindado la vida eterna.  
Un hombre alto, de piel tan blanca que resplandecía compitiendo con la luna, de hombros anchos y porte elegante, majestuoso y soberbio, los miraba con ojos profundos y seductores del negro más oscuro que habían visto, su rostro hermoso de rasgos duros y varoniles, vestía ropas negras, debajo de su cuello llevaba un medallón rojo, se apoyaba en un bastón el cual era adornado por un dragón tallado con las fauces abiertas, sus labios carmín hicieron una amplia sonrisa que dejó ver sus blanquísimos colmillos.  
\- Bienvenido- dijeron al unísono.  
Bertolt miró con temor a Vlad para luego dirigir su mirada a Reiner, el rubio estrecho su mano para tranquilizarle.  
\- Esta bien- le susurro al oído colocando su brazos derecho sobre los hombros del chico -El no te hará nada.  
\- Oh, querido- dijo Vald acercándose a él con paso firme -No me temas, soy yo quien le dio el poder a Reiner para convertirte en su compañero- tomó la mano del vampiro de cabellera negra y la beso -Jamas dañaria algo tan preciado para Reiner, él siempre tan leal- dirigió su mirada hacia Annie, esta lo miró con rostro frío, la estrechó entre sus brazos -Mi pequeña Annie, he vuelto.


	15. Los monstruos están hambrientos

Los monstruos están hambrientos

XV

Entre las entrañas del bosque tuvo una sensación extraña. Como si todas sus señales de alerta se encendieran en un mismo instante. Observo el bosque, giró repentinamente al tener la sensación de que algo o alguien le miraba nuevamente.

'Algo anda mal'

Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello, lo considero solo algo producto del estrés. Demasiadas cosas en estos últimos días. De un momento a otro todo se tornó irreal. Abandono el bosque para llegar a la estación de policía. Al entrar se percató de la atmósfera dentro de la estación. Los empleados cuchicheaban entre ellos. Logro distinguir la mirada apenada de un oficial en dirección a él.

'Maldición…'

Apresuro el paso hasta la oficina de detectives, ahí se encontraban todos en un extraño silencio. Su joven ayudante fue el primero en notar su presencia.

-Detective Smith…- dijo al verlo llegar.

-Smith- el oficial a cargo le hablo con una voz fuera de lo habitual. A menudo bromista su tono parecía lúgubre.

\- ¿Sí?

-Lamento informarte- titubeo. Se quitó su gorra de trabajo y carraspeo -Lo hayamos muerto en su casa, sé que es un gran amigo tuyo, todos aquí lo queríamos.

Erwin sudo frio.

-Lo asesinaron, creemos que fue un robo porque la casa estaba de cabeza, no sabemos lo que buscaban, él no era un hombre adinerado, pero ya sabes, los últimos años se volvió un ermitaño, los agentes están en la casa y la acordonaron, el cuerpo fue levantado y está en proceso de ser entregado a su familia.

Erwin entendió en ese momento a que o quien se enfrentaba. El hombre asesinado era la prueba suficiente para saber que quienes fueran ellos no temían matar para silenciar.

-Ellos…-masculló.

El oficial estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Erwin salido apresurado.

-Maldición…- apretó la mandíbula ante la idea. Pensó es llegar a la casa y adentrarse, la policía aún debería estar ahí, idearía un plan para pasar desapercibido. Todos sus años de experiencia caían en pedazos al percatarse de lo inevitable que todo se estaba tornando. Subió a su auto decidido a buscar respuestas. Las criaturas a las que se enfrentaba iban más allá del entendimiento humano. Más allá de todos los conocimientos que durante su vida obtuvo, de pronto todas sus creencias se desmoronaron de un día a otro y el débilmente intentaba mantenerse cuerdo. Que lejos estaba de eso y que cerca de la ruina.

Vampiros. Los humanos lo consideraban solo un mito el los vio ante sus propios ojos. El temor empezaba a hacerse presente. Le agobio la idea del horror que debió vivir ese hombre antes de ser arrojado a una muerte tan terrible, aquello le hizo estremecer. Pensando en todo eso aparco a unas cuantas casas de la del hombre viejo. Bajo del auto. Su corazón palpitaba de manera frenética, el sudor frío se derramaba sobre su frente.

'Vampiros, vampiros reales'

Se percató de la cercanía del bosque. Extrañamente nunca noto eso. Llego hasta la casa ahora deshabita, vacía y solitaria, las cintas amarillas rodeaban la casa. Se acerco con cuidado hasta aproximarse lo más que pudo a una ventana, miro dentro, logro ver todo hecho un caos, las cosas tiradas tal y como dijo el oficial. Parecía un robo. No. Alguien buscando algo. Aquel hombre ahora muerto tenía toda esa valiosa información que si salía a la luz todo el mundo se enteraría de la existencia de ellos. Por eso lo mataron. Si aquellas criaturas sabían que el hombre viejo le entrego toda la información el siguiente sería él. Debía encontrar una manera de ser más rápido e inteligente.

Regreso a la estación de policía. Observo su reloj. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde. Respiro profundo tratando de no parecer agitado.

-Smith- le llamo un oficial más bajo y regordete -Me pidieron que si lo veía le informara que el detective Owens se está haciendo cargo del caso junto con el detective Stewart, Kovac está de viaje así que nos serias de ayuda.

-Si- asintió Erwin mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

-Bien, eso es todo por mi parte, mi jornada terminó hace una hora y solo me quede para informarte de todo este embrollo, Owens está en la Sala de Investigación, tiene una caja de pruebas, bueno, eso dijo, realmente son solo pertenencias del difunto.

-Gracias, iré ahora mismo- agradeció.

Al entrar a la oficina se encontró con el oficial Owens tecleando en una portátil, este al verle se levantó extendiendo su mano ofreciéndole un saludo amistoso.

\- Lamento lo ocurrido- dijo con tono amable -Es bueno tener de ayuda, estamos cortos de personal, lamento que con todo lo ocurrido tengas que asumir esta responsabilidad, no encontramos mucho, pero trajimos algunas cosas que suponemos nos serán de ayuda, hay ciertas cosas interesantes encontradas.

Erwin se percató de una caja de evidencias con la fecha y nombre escrita en plumón rojo.

"Una caja de evidencia"

\- ¿Que has encontrado? - preguntó al oficial Owens al ver como este rascaba su cabeza calva.

\- Parece ser que estaba obsesionado con los asesinatos recientes.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Smith.

\- Tenia recortes de periódicos ordenados por día- prosiguió Owens -Además encontramos su diario...

\- ¿Diario?

\- Si, su diario, y eso solo pone todo más raro, ya sabes, los últimos años él se volvió un ermitaño así que no es de extrañar que alguien como él escribiese uno, pero mira- se colocó unos guantes, y tomo el diario sobre el escritorio -Al principio luce como un diario normal, con anotaciones de sus actividades diarias y cosas triviales, conforme avanzas las cosas se ponen muy raras, escribe por días o incluso pasa semanas sin escribir, hay una página manchada de sangre, además de que el forro del diario estaba manchado de sangre, hemos tomado una muestra y llevada al laboratorio, aun así las últimas páginas están escritas de forma errática y no tienen sentido, dice cosas como "Vendrán por mi" "Los veo por la ventana" "Me observan" "En el bosque".

\- ¿Lo estaban siguiendo?

\- No sabemos, su familia dice que el probablemente sufría demencia, que se obsesionó con un caso de hace veinte años y todo cambio.

\- Ustedes hablan de un asesinato, lo mataron- gruño.

\- ¿Qué más podría saber un hombre como él? Quizá solo se metió con la persona equivocada, un mafioso que lo mandó a matar- dijo pensativo ante la evidencia -No descartamos nada, Smith.

\- ¿Realmente crees eso?

\- No lo sé Smith, no lo sé- rasco su cabeza calva.

Erwin medito lo que Owens decía. Era claro que no creería sobre los vampiros. Tenía la evidencia más no están dispuesto a entregarla sobre todo sabiendo que si el hombre viejo había hablado de entregarle la evidencia su cabeza corría peligro. No le conocía ningún amigo al ahora muerto, salvo las visitas del detective Kovac.

"No tiene sentido*

\- ¿Puedo leer el diario? Estaba más familiarizado con su letra, podría obtener algo con más facilidad que todos ustedes, él a menudo me dejaba notas mal escritas.

\- Oh, si claro, solo usa guantes por lo de la sangre, cualquier cosa que encuentres me lo notifican.

El detective Owens abandono la oficina despidiéndose de Smith. Este solo lo vio partir.

\- ¿Vampiros?

\- ...-

Jean se quedó esperando a Marco para ir con él hasta la parada del autobús, ambos tomaban la misma ruta así que eso le dejaba más tiempo a solas. Le gustaba la compañía del chico. Se le hacía extrañamente irresistible. Mucho más de lo que deseaba. Finalmente, después de unos minutos de espera Marco apareció entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes, el olor a sudor lo llenaba, aquel olor característico del humano, este le sonrió saludándolo desde lo lejos. Jean correspondió el saludo.

\- ¿Harás algo el fin de semana? - pregunto Marco al joven de ojos dorados.

\- Estaré ocupado- respondió sabiendo de sus obligaciones con la cazadora y el humano - ¿Por qué?

\- Solo pensé que podríamos hacer algo el fin de semana, solo nos vemos en la escuela- dijo con pesadez - ¡No es como si fuera una cita! - su cara se tornó roja ante la idea.

A Jean le tomó por sorpresa la reacción del chico.

\- ¿Una cita?

\- ¡No! - negó -Somos amigos, los amigos salen y esas cosas...- balbuceo avergonzado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer…- suspiro. -Tengo algo así como un trabajo de medio tiempo, no es todos los días, pero este fin de semana no podre- se lamentó.

-Supongo que será otro día- Marco le sonrió con amabilidad.

El licántropo pensó en que pasaría si el chico se enterara de su naturaleza. Los humanos los consideran un mito. Él es real, esta justamente parado a su lado. Aquello le atormentaba más de lo que pensaba, ser rechazado y mirado con temor por Marco. Su valioso amigo, a quien apreciaba y logro querer incluso con las tragedias que le perseguían durante toda su vida. Tomaron el autobús, las conversaciones con Marco siempre son sobre temas triviales o la escuela, contrario a lo que se vive junto con Hanji y el resto. Todo le pesaba menos. Se sentía en paz.

-Marco- lo llamo sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Sí? - le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Yo…- inhaló profundo -Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

Marco pareció sorprendido.

-Solo espero que cuando lo sepas no me odies- apretó los labios.

\- ¿Es algo malo? - preguntó el chico preocupado -Somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi- le sonrió. Tomo su mano apretándola sobre la suya.

La reacción del chico solo lo hizo sentir más impaciente. Probablemente solo creía que se trataba de cosas mundanas "humanas". Que terrible se sentía consigo mismo y su naturaleza infernal.

Marco era quien llegaba primero a su casa se despidió de Jean al bajar del autobús.

Se encontraba nuevamente solo.

Espero a que el autobús lo dejara a unos metros del edificio donde vivía, ya era un poco tarde para ese entonces. Camino hasta llegar al edificio, al entrar recordó que el chico de ojos verde se quedaría una temporada en su casa, también que justo esa noche debía irse con Hanji, encendió su móvil el cual dejó gran parte del día apagado, en este se encontraban en su mayoría mensajes de Hanji e Ymir diciéndole cosas sin sentido.

-Qué diablos…- murmuro. Un mensaje de la cazadora llamo en especial su atención.

¨ ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un vampiro no come por mucho tiempo? ¡Se ponen horribles! Leí algo sobre eso hace unos años ¡Oh, por cierto! No le digas a Eren que Levi no a querido comer "mucho" desde lo que paso, creo que ahora está bien, si, sobre él y su mano ¿está bien? ¨

-Un vampiro que no quiere beber sangre…- sin más abrió la puerta del apartamento. Las luces estaban apagadas, lograba escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la habitación del chico, lo vio parado en el pasillo, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad. Como los de un gato.

\- ¿Jean? - pregunto.

-Si, hoy fue un día aburrido- entro dejando su mochila en el suelo -Tendré que ver unas cosas con Hanji, y…- estuvo a punto de decirle sobre Levi.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con el chupasangre? - cuestiono ante lo obvio -Quiero decir… ¿No es extraño?

\- ¿Extraño? - se acercó al licántropo - ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Lo has visto?

-No, no lo he visto- negó. Medito si debía o no decirle al chico lo que pasaba, de todos modos, si el vampiro ¨Moria¨ él se enteraría. -Él no ha estado bebiendo sangre, quiero decir Hanii me envió un mensaje diciendo que en los últimos días no ha bebido lo suficiente y que incluso pasa días sin alimentarse, también pregunto sobre tu mano y solo eso.

\- ¿Se está negando a beber? - parecía asustado.

-Supongo, realmente no sé, esta noche iré con Hanji e Ymir, ellas tienen un plan, además esta Lilith…- se percató de que todo lo que decía era más para consolar al chico -No creo que sea tan malo.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No seas estúpido- gruñó molesto -Solo serias una carga ¿Sabes?

La cara del chico parecía sombría.

\- ¡Quiero ser de ayuda!

\- ¡Un humano no es de mucha ayuda!- pensó en Marco y sonrisa amable -¡Todos se están esforzando!

-Solo quiero matar a todos los vampiros que quieren hacerle daño…

-No eres de utilidad de esa manera- camino a través del pasillo esquivando al humano -Debo preparar unas cosas.

-Todos lo sabían…- la voz temblorosa del chico lo detuvo -Hannes, Rico, Hanji, Ymir, Levi y tu…- trago saliva -Que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero incluso cuando es de esa manera quiero ser de ayuda.

-Quizá si hablas con Hanji- Jean ladeó la cabeza -Ella podría ayudar, no seas estúpido y asumas riesgos innecesarios, ellos se esfuerzan por eso, aunque no lo creas que estés vivo ya es de utilidad.

\- ¿Te iras pronto? - pregunto Eren tras calmarse su ánimo -Es realmente solitario estar aquí, sobre todo por lo que está ocurriendo.

-Solo vengo por unas cosas, Hanji dijo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí- aseguró.

-Si ves a Levi ¿podrías decirle algo?

\- ¿Algo?

-Solo que estoy bien…

El joven licántropo se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar se cambió de ropa por una completamente diferente, como un traje de pelea. Las palabras de Hanji fueron claras "las cosas se nos están complicando" al ir junto con esta no sabía lo que ocurriría. No sabía que esperar. De entre el montón de cajas que tenía apiladas tomo una en especial. Roja forrada de terciopelo, esta tenía en un bellísimo decorado dorado inscripciones en una vieja lengua. Jean la abrió y de entre este saco una bolsita de runas, también un pequeño libro junto con una daga. Su linaje no solo consistía en licántropos, también de antiguos maestros en la magia. Él era el último. Metió todo dentro de la maleta y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

Eren lo escucho caminar por el pasillo y como el licántropo salía de lugar. Se sintió repentinamente asustado.

\- ...-

El vampiro presa de sus propios miedos buscaba una manera de terminar con todo antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Si las cosas eran tal y como sospechaba no faltaba mucho para caer en picada.

La cazadora llegó con un montón de libros entre sus brazos, los fue apilando uno a uno sobre la mesa y dejo unos cuantos en el piso.

Suspiro.

\- Que pesados están- secó el sudor en su frente. Se sorprendió al notar que la vieja cabaña estaba bastante limpia - ¡Ah! - chillo - ¡Esta limpio!

\- Tenias hecho todo un asco, no puedo estar en un lugar mugroso- chasqueo su lengua el vampiro -Me dedique a limpiar esta pocilga.

\- Es de mucha ayuda, pensaba en limpiar, pero no soy buena en eso.

-Lo he notado.

\- Dejando eso de lado ¡Te traigo buenas noticias! - dijo emocionada -Encontré la manera de detener a Vlad- emitió un chillido de emoción.

Levi rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Debemos matar a Vlad! - grito la cazadora.

\- Matar a Vlad es imposible- dijo en tono lúgubre el vampiro.

\- No si encontramos la manera- tomó uno de los libros y lo ojeo -Debe existir una forma de matarlo, no existe algo así como una criatura invencible.

Las palabras de la mujer se escuchaban vagas y sin sentido.

\- Te necesitamos, nosotros y él, te estas dejando morir...

Se negó a beber sangre los últimos días. Su cuerpo acostumbrado a pasar semanas si comer empezaba a sentir el dolor de la abstinencia. Petra salió de un rincón, sus ojos negros miraron a Hanji y la nevera que esta trajo consigo. Hanji le sirvió sangre en una taza y la chica la bebió. Levi solo observaba el techo. Se encontraba harto de su propia naturaleza. Se dejaba morir sofocado por la sed incluso cuando dejar de existir le provocaba espanto, sus verdaderos sentimientos se encontraban lejos de sus mirada estoica y voz sin emoción. No quería dejar al humano a su suerte. Abandonarlo sería terrible justo en estos momentos, el licántropo no sería de mucha ayuda y las investigaciones de Hanji no parecían rendir frutos, tampoco pensaba dejar a su suerte a Petra. Cerro los ojos. Tomo una de las bolsas en la nevera y bebió directo de esta. Pronto se sintió casi vivo.

Luego de beber el líquido carmín su vitalidad aumento, su piel pálida adoptó un tono casi vivo y se sintió caliente. Era la sangre que le hizo sentir así.

-Iré a dar una vuelta- se levantó dispuesto a abandonar el lugar -Cuida de Petra.

-Si, sí, yo me quedare a ver unas cosas, tengo mucho que leer e investigar, no mates gente, por cierto- dijo en tono de burla la cazadora -Ten cuidado- le advirtió -Al parecer el tipo de la casa le entregó información al alguien más, un humano y al parecer es un detective.

Levi se quedó parado al oír a la mujer.

\- ¿Un detective?

-Cuando llegué ya estaba muerto, supongo que fueron enviados por Vlad, el hombre tenía un diario personal, le entrego la información que buscaban los enviados por Vlad a un detective llamado Erwin Smith, el probablemente nos esté siguiendo la pista.

-Entiendo- asintió el vampiro -Seré cuidadoso.

La fría noche era tal que incluso el poseedor de una naturaleza ruin lograba sentir en frío helar su sangre. Sangre que minutos antes bebió con frenesí. Camino sin un rumbo fijo con el corazón palpitando. Los últimos eventos ocurridos le hicieron caer en cuenta que el tiempo se le fue en un pestañeo. El tiempo siguió su curso y él permanecía en ese estado. Entre vivo y muerto. Convertido en un monstruo sediento de sangre que luchaba día a día con la sed insaciable y el deseo doloroso que albergaba su pecho.

Su mente vagaba entre ideas y recuerdos y antes de ser plenamente concierte se encontraba a unos metros del edificio. Fue el olor ¡Y que olor! Aquello lo trajo hasta ese lugar. En su pecho yacía doloroso el deseo de ver al humano. El aroma dulce de su sangre llegaba hasta él. Sintió el terror de su propia naturaleza. Aun así, deseaba verlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos. Ansiaba tocarlo, sentirlo, egoístamente llegó hasta ahí con esa idea en mente. Su cabello negro se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche, su piel pálida emitía un extraño brillo y sus ojos negros infestados de maldad y arrepentimiento. Camino moviéndose de manera ajena a su naturaleza inmortal la brisa movió su capa, se las ingenió para trepar el edificio sin ser visto ni escuchado. Gran parte de sus años a eso se dedicó. Cazar humanos. Los cazaba para beber su sangre con la única finalidad de mantener su inmortalidad intacta. Aquello que antes no le provocaba emoción alguna ahora le horrorizaba por completo. Fue el humano que le hizo cambiar su perspectiva sobre sí mismo, el miedo en los ojos del chico quien incluso sabiendo de su naturaleza monstruosa no parecía temerle, mucho menos odiarle. Le aceptó con todo y su pasado, incluso sabiendo que entre cada beso y caricia se acercaba más a un precipicio del cual no saldría bien librado.

Siguiendo el olor llegó hasta el piso donde el olor se volvió más intenso, casi le mareaba. Golpeo la ventana, escucho pasos cautelosos acercarse, el aroma se hizo más fuerte a cada paso. Las cortinas se abrieron y ante él apareció el humano mirándole con sus grandes y preciosos ojos verdes. Parecía asustado. Lejos de huir abrió la ventana.

\- Levi...- pronunció el nombre con familiaridad - ¿Que hace aquí?

\- Déjame entrar- pronunció con voz incorpórea. Se posó sobre el marco de la ventana observando al chico. -Eren, di que puedo entrar, no soy bienvenido en la casa del lobo.

Eren frunció el ceño ante la petición del vampiro. La presencia de este le provocaba una ansiedad indescriptible.

El chico desprendía el aroma que tanto fascinaba a la criatura inmoral. Lo deseaba desde el fondo de su alma. Si aún existía algo de esta.

\- Déjame entrar…- suplico.

\- Puede pasar- asintió.

De un salto entró al departamento, miro a su alrededor con cautela.

\- ¿Y el licántropo? - cuestionó en tono amargo.

\- No está- respondió Eren -Salió con Hanji y el resto.

-Me llamaste- dijo en su clásico tono monótono. - ¿Es porque ellos no están?

Eren se sintió descubierto. Se pasó gran parte de la tarde pensando en el vampiro. En cómo estaba y si seguía sin beber sangre.

-Estaba preocupado- se encogió de hombros -Jean dijo que te negabas a beber sangre- dijo en tono lastimero -No quería que nada te ocurriera y mucho menos por mi culpa- se lamentó.

\- No seas estúpido- le reprendió -No es culpa tuya- dijo para reconfortarlo.

Eren era consciente de la brecha que les separaba. Una brecha repleta de diferencias y años. Con eso en mente por alguna razón se negaba a separarse del vampiro. Quizá era la naturaleza seductora de este, los ojos oscuros que parecían sufrir un dolor terrible. Sabía que el vampiro lo deseaba y él también ansiaba estar junto a él.

\- Levi...- lo llamó - ¿Usted vino a verme? - pregunto curioso por la repentina aparición de la criatura inmortal. Él había dicho que fue llamado, no entendía del todo eso.

\- Si- respondió con su tono frío y desinteresado -He venido a verte.

Eren sintió una emoción brotar de su joven corazón. Levi aceptó sin rodeos que vino con la intención de verle, aquello le lleno de emoción, quería olvidar el ajetreo de los últimos días.

Se sonrojo al ver que Levi lo miraba fijamente.

\- Me alegra- bajo los ojos, sentía demasiada vergüenza en ese momento -Yo también quería verlo, sobre todo por lo que Jean dijo, no es bueno que se niegue a beber sangre, Hanji se esfuerza por conseguirla- dijo preocupado -Podría hacerse daño...

\- Soy inmortal, si dejo de beber solo me echaría a dormir, no es tan complicado como crees- explicó -Hay muchas cosas que la mayoría ignora sobre la naturaleza vampírica- bufo -En realidad no podemos suicidarnos, alguien debe matarnos, si hay escasez de alimento solo debemos buscar un agujero oscuro y dormir.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no se ha alimentado correctamente? - se acercó con cautela a Levi.

Los ojos del vampiro destellaron al percatarse de las intenciones del chico, más no lo detuvo.

\- Desde esa vez, cuando ocurrió lo de tu mano, me miraste con temor- su voz sonó lastimera -No quería seguir con esta naturaleza terrible, pero no puedo dejarme morir y abandonarte.

Eren se estremeció ante las palabras de Levi.

\- No eres un monstruo- acerco sus manos a la de mayor -Yo no creo que seas un monstruo- tomó la fría mano derecha del vampiro entre las suyas -Esa vez me sorprendí mucho, quiero decir, no era realmente consciente de lo que eres, por eso cuando te vi de esa forma me asuste, luego entendí que eso es parte de Levi así que deje de estar asustado.

El vampiro aceptó el contacto del chico, las cálidas manos tomando la suya. Si era él podría soportar el dolor y la insaciable sed, el sufrimiento del hambre insaciable y el terror que su propia existencia le provocaba. Solo si Eren le aceptaba de esa forma. Incluso si al final víctima de la inmortalidad debía ver perecer al chico ante las garras del tiempo, aquella idea le asusto de una manera que nunca pensó sentir. La idea de que Eren siendo un humano morirá con el pasar de los años y él permanecería intacto. Eso le hizo moverse de forma impulsiva y tomar al chico entre sus brazos, sin dudarlo lo sujetó con firmeza siendo cuidadoso de no provocarle daño alguno. Aspiro el aroma de este, la sangre caliente que le daba vida y el corazón que la hacía fluir.

\- Eren...- le susurró al oído.

Eren solo se dejó tomar entre los brazos de Levi, aunque la acción lo tomo por sorpresa finalmente se relajó al escuchar como el vampiro lo llamaba por su nombre.

\- Usted debe alimentarse correctamente...

\- La sangre que trae ella no sabe bien, esta fría e insípida- mascullo.

\- Entonces puedes alimentarte de mí, incluso si eso podría transformarme en vampiro...

Levi lo aparto un poco, sus ojos miraron enojado al chico.

\- No es tan fácil...- se alejó -Tienes que morir antes, incluso si te muerdo no te transformaras.

\- Si lo hace no me hará daño, confió en ti.

Levi dudo temeroso. Sabía cómo funcionaba convertir a un humano en vampiro y que solo los antiguos como él podían ejercer ese poder.

Tomo nuevamente a Eren entre sus brazos, este correspondió el abrazo rodeándolo con los suyos.

\- Esta bien- dijo mientras Levi lo sostenía llevándolo hasta la cama -Confió en ti- acarició los oscuros cabellos.

Un deseo feroz se apoderó de él, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, se negaba a dañar al chico, el hambre era terrible y le hacía daño, lo coloco con suavidad en la cama, él yacía sobre el chico.

\- Eren- fue lo último que pronunció antes de morder la suave carne del cuello. La exquisita sangre lo embargo de una sensación abrumadora. Se aferró a Eren con un deseo inconcebible. Un deseo que nunca sintió ni estando vivo. El aroma era inigualable y en su mente el sabor lo volvía loco. Eren emitió un quejido de dolor.

\- Levi- dijo entre un gemido doloroso.

Al oír la voz adolorida se apartó de inmediato. Su mente estaba nublada por lo ocurrido, su cuerpo estaba sumergido en un éxtasis que no entendía del todo. Eren solo permanecía en la cama con los ojos mirando al techo, extendió su mano tratando de tocar al vampiro.

\- Quédese conmigo- rogó -Quédese...

Levi se quitó el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en su cuello y limpio con cuidado el cuello de Eren.

\- Me quedare- tomo la mano de este y la beso -Me quedare contigo- lo acurrucó en su pecho.

-….-

Luego de horas leyendo y releyendo el diario encontró más de lo que se imaginó. Cosas que para el resto de los investigadores pasaron desapercibidas, pero para él quien poseía el conocimiento de lo que realmente ocurría y de quienes habían matado al hombre viejo no existía duda. El hombre hablaba sobre estar siendo observado y sabía que tarde o temprano lo matarían de una manera terrible, también que aquello era inevitable y lo único que podía hacer era pasar la información a otra persona y esa persona la transmita a alguien más, debía impedir que ¨ellos¨ destruyeran la información que tantos años y vidas costó obtener, también que alguien debería de tener esa masacre o generaciones de humanos perecerán ante las garras de esas criaturas terribles. Entre el montón de palabras e ideas que ni siquiera el logro descifrar hubo una que llamo su atención, una especie de mapa que parecía bastante antiguo, entre las cosas que el hombre decía era que "Ellos" vinieron desde hace siglos y tienen lugares para encontrarse, este también hablaba de una parte en el bosque donde hay algo enterrado y que si no fuera tan viejo ya habría ido por ello, también que el "tesoro" como lo llamaba no sabía exactamente si se trataba de algo pero que tenía la ligera sospecha de que no se hablaba de un objeto con exactitud sino más bien buscan a una persona o una criatura.

"Para que la calamidad finalice debe morir"

Smith siguió buscando.

"El único que puede mantenerlo vivo y por eso lo busca, sin aquello él no es más que carne vieja. Es su derecho de nacimiento"

\- ¿Derecho de nacimiento? - se dijo así mismo. Reflexiono sobre que trataba de decir con "derecho de nacimiento" había oído eso en un par de ocasiones cuando se hablaba de las pocas familias reales que existían quienes sus descendientes por linaje les correspondía la corono por derecho de nacimiento. Esa idea no tenía cabida en el mundo actual ni él lo que el buscaba ¿El único que puede detenerlo? Tomo nuevamente el mapa lo examino con cuidado hasta percatarse que el lugar que señalaba se hallaba en el bosque de la ciudad. Miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Las ocho…- se levantó en un golpe de emoción, se colocó su chaqueta, llevaba el mapa consigo y sin dudarlo un solo instante se dirigió al bosque. Debía encontrar respuestas y quizá el "tesoro" las poseía. Subió a su auto con dirección al bosque.

Jean llego hasta la cabaña de Hanji, toco la puerta y solo entro sin más, llevaba consigo la maleta.

-Es bueno que estés aquí- Hanji e Ymir solo permanecían sentadas en la mesa y en el medio yacía Lilith quien parecía divertirse. Se percató de que era el único hombre.

-Vendrán más personas así que ponte cómodo ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? - pregunto Hanji al ver la cara de molestia en el licántropo.

Jean abrió la maleta y saco el pequeño libro, se lo lanzo a la cazadora quien lo atrapo sin problema.

\- ¡Es perfecto! - exclamó al tenerlo en sus manos -Solo existen unos cuantos de estos- lo ojeo con sumo cuidado -Están escritos a mano y hechos con gran maestría, existen siglos antes de la imprenta y luce tan bien- rio -Siempre supe que era bueno tenerte de nuestro lado Jean.

\- ¿A quiénes esperan? - cuestiono Jean ante la actitud despreocupada de la mujer.

-Unos viejos amigos de Levi, él dijo que podrían ayudarnos ya que le deben un favor- respondió mientras leía una hoja en el libro.

\- ¿Más chupasangre? - rezongo con fastidio -Estoy harto de verlos aquí paseándose tan tranquilos y ese tipo ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Desde cuándo juegan con su comida?

-No puedes quejarte de eso Jean- dijo Ymir un tanto burlona –¿No te has hecho muy amigo de ese chico? - aseguró refiriéndose claramente a Marco.

\- ¡Es diferente! - afirmó molesto -Los licántropos no comemos humanos…

-Algunos si…- menciono Hanji -No todos, no es raro que uno lo haga con cierta frecuencia, de todos modos, no te hagas muy cercano a los humanos.

-Mueren fácilmente.

Jean cayó en cuenta de que, aunque no de la forma correcta ellas solo le estaban advirtiendo. Por mucho que quisiera a ese chico era consciente de la sangre que corría por sus venas. La sangre de una criatura que por siglos aterro a los humanos.

-Es diferente…- murmuró.

Se escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta, Hanji se levantó emocionada para abrir.

\- ¡Ya llegaron! - abrió - ¡Son ellos! - exclamó al ver las dos figuras masculinas frente a ella.

Estos se quedaron parados sin decir nada. El más joven chasqueo la lengua ante la evidente emoción de la mujer.

Ellos miraron dentro de la cabaña.

-Di que podemos pasar- solicitó el mayor con tono amable.

\- ¡Oh, si, si! - grito Hanji -Lo olvide por completo.

Ymir y Jean solo miraban la escena con recelo.

-Mas de ellos- murmuró Ymir ante la presencia de las criaturas.

-Pueden pasar- les invito Hanji animada.

Ambas criaturas no dudaron y de forma veloz estaban dentro. Se percataron de la presencia de Lilith quien seguía en la misma posición. Jean los miro con cierto desagrado, Ymir se mostraba tranquila.

-Levi me hablo de ustedes- comentó Hanji -Siéntense- pidió -Levi dijo que podríamos confiar en ustedes y que nos serian de mucha ayuda.

-Conocemos a Levi desde hace un tiempo- hablo el mayor -Yo soy Erd y él es Auruo, escuchamos que han encontrado la manera de detener a Vlad.

Hanji asintió.

-No realmente…

Erd fijo su mirada sobre la cazadora.

-Quiero decir, en eso estamos, pero hay algo que estamos buscando y lo necesitamos para seguir- afirmó.

\- ¿Algo? - pregunto Aurou enojado -Llegamos hasta aquí por nada, sabía que un montón de brujas no serían de mucha ayuda, llevamos siglos tras Vlad- se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces…- continuó Erd - ¿Dónde tenemos que ir? - preguntó con interés.

-Debemos buscar mi viejo báculo- dijo Lilith respondiendo la pregunta de Erd -Mi báculo fue forjado a partir de plata pura, además en él hay una piedra que necesito para hacer un ritual, lo he buscado por décadas y resulta que un montón de humanos molestos lo tenían en esta ciudad.

\- ¿Humanos? - a Erd le tomó por sorpresa que humanos estuviesen implicados.

-Hay humanos que saben más de lo que deberían, estábamos buscando a uno, pero fue asesinado, lo único que logre sacar de él fueron las últimas páginas de su diario, ahí el menciona que buscaba el "tesoro" y por tesoro se refiere al báculo de Lilith.

-Incluso si eso es lo que buscaban mi báculo no le es de utilidad a un montón de humanos- dijo con enojo Lilith.

-A Vlad sí, estoy segura de que ellos buscan el báculo junto con el chico- aseguró la cazadora.

\- ¿un humano? - interrogo Erd.

-El último de los descendientes de Vlad está en esta ciudad, sin el Vlad es débil y no tiene quien lo alimente, no importa cuantos lacayos tenga parte de la maldición pide que sea un descendiente directo quien lo ayude a mantenerse vivo o de lo contrario no tardará en morir, ha vivido los últimos años escondiéndose, pero ahora viene por el chico- explicó Hanji.

\- ¿Por qué no solo matan al humano y ya? - dijo Erd con voz disgustada -Se evitarían muchos problemas si lo matan y ya.

\- ¡No! - grito Hanji horrorizada -Lo usamos como carnada, Vlad vendrá hasta aquí por el chico y cuando lo tengamos arrinconado lo mataremos, por eso necesitamos al chico.

Jean se enfureció ante las palabras de la cazadora, golpeó su puño sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Él no es ninguna carnada! - grito colérico - ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?

Todos se sorprendieron ante la actitud del licántropo.

\- ¿Acaso crees que no está asustado? ¡Tiene miedo! - apretó su puño - ¡Y tu solo hablas de él como si fuera algo de uso y desuso!

-No me refería a él de esa manera…- balbuceo la mujer al percatarse de que Jean realmente estaba enojado -Quiero decir, no es de ayuda y todo, pero desde el principio por eso lo queríamos.

-No hables de la gente como si fuesen objetos- sentenció el licántropo -Iré a tomar aire- abrió la puerta rumbo al bosque. La sala quedó en silencio.

Erwin detuvo su auto a un costado de la carretera. Se quedo estático meditando todo lo que sucedió las últimas horas, tomó el diario que estaba en el asiento de copiloto, lo ojeó como si hacer eso le daría las respuestas, se quedó a observar atentamente los retazos de las hijas claramente arrancadas.

\- ¿Un tesoro?

Bajo del auto. Estaba completamente solo. Abrió la cajuela y sacó una linterna que siempre mantenía dentro por cualquier eventualidad. Incluso cuando el mapa no daba la ubicación exacta él estaba dispuesto a excavar cada centímetro del bosque con tal de encontrar ese tesoro. Debía hallarlo. Sea cual fuera el precio.

-En fin…- Ymir se levantó y al igual que Jean se marchó de la sala.

Hanji se quedó sola con Lilith y los otros vampiros. Petra solo observaba.

-Como decía…- suspiro Hanji -El chico lo necesitamos vivo, pero eso no es nuestro mayor problema- se dejó caer sobre la silla, quito sus gafas y deslizó su palma por sobre su rostro. -Alguien sabe de esto, un humano- explicó.

\- ¿Humanos? - Erd frunció las cejas al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

-A la persona que buscaba la mataron…- se colocó nuevamente los lentes -Un hombre del cual había oído, tenía información, información que de salir a la luz nos llevaría años desaparecerla por completo, pensaba ir a la casa y destruir la información, no tenía la intención de dañar al hombre, justo cuando decidí ir su casa estaba hecha un desastre, no encontré rastro de la información y el hombre ya estaba muerto, tenía casi la cabeza cercenada y ya había pasado un tiempo desde su muerte.

Los vampiros escuchaban con atención a la cazadora.

\- ¿Y qué más? - índigo Erd.

-Al parecer la información ya no estaba cuando lo mataron, quienes lo asesinaron no encontraron nada, logre leer su diario y obtuve esto- sacó un par de hojas y las extendió en la mesa -Él le entregó la información al alguien más- se mordió el labio -Aun detective, Erwin Smith, ese es su nombre, si él revela la información estaremos arruinados, eso no es todo, había un mapa y ese tal Erwin Smith lo tiene, es el mapa que nos llevara al báculo y al "tesoro" debemos buscar a ese detective antes de que sea demasiado tarde, el asesinato del hombre está siendo investigado por lo que debemos ir con cuidado, si damos un paso en falso el detective nos arruinara todo el plan, no solos era una batalla entre vampiros, licántropos y brujas, también tendremos a los humanos siguiéndonos la pista, junto con los asesinatos recientes cada vez estaño más expuestos.

-Tenía entendido que Levi era quien cometía los asesinatos y por eso fuiste enviada a matarlo- Erd medito con cuidado las palabras de la cazadora -Sin embargo, contra las órdenes lo dejaste vivir e incluso lo estas alimentando ¿Es así?

-Es verdad, pero como todos en la congregación saben no podemos matar a Levi y muchos menos ahora, él es uno de los vampiros más fuertes sino es que el más fuerte, entiendo que no les agrada por lo que ha hecho y mucho menos cuando fue él quien los convirtió, ahora lo necesitamos.

\- ¿Y los asesinatos?

-Tengo la sospecha…- se detuvo para aclarar su garganta -Hay más vampiros en la ciudad, un grupo puedo asegurarlo, he estado alimentando a Levi desde hace seis meses y les puedo asegurar que él no ha matado a nadie, me he encargado de vigilarlo- aseguro ante las miradas recelosas del resto.

-Si lo que dices la bruja es verdad es mejor darnos prisa o quedaremos al descubierto- chillo Aurou.

-Buscaremos a Erwin Smith, el báculo, lidiamos con Levi y el humano estará bajo nuestra protección, debemos destruir a los otros vampiros, cualquiera que no esté de nuestro lado es enemigo- finalizó Erd.

Después de abandonar la cabaña lo único que hizo fue caminar sin rumbo fijo, ya habían pasado unos minutos cuando decidió solo volver. No le gustaba la manera en la que a veces se referían a los humanos, incluso cuando el usaba términos despectivos hacia los vampiros odiaba la idea de que menospreciaran a los humanos. Aquello solo le recordó la amabilidad de Marco. No debía decirle, siendo Marco alguien tan amable y bueno podría correr riesgo. Respiro cansado.

\- Es diferente...

\- ¿En qué? - Ymir le había seguido curiosa - ¿Hablas sobre el humano? ¿Eren? ¿O Marco? - interrogo -No estoy en posición de decir que es bueno y que es malo, a decir verdad, no me importa, honestamente te recomiendo que mantengas a tu querido Marco lejos de esto ¿Sabes? Ellos buscaran la forma de dañarte, no estamos aquí para divertirnos, todo esto me tiene cansada así que si realmente lo quieres aléjate de él, los humanos no entienden esto- finalizó -Supongo que lo entiendes por ti mismo.

\- ¿Christa? ¿No es amiga tuya? - ante las palabras de la chica él recordó ese detalle.

\- Ella no tiene que ver en esto...

\- ¡Marco tampoco!

\- Haz lo que quieras- dejo al chico fastidiada.

Jean permaneció un rato más a solas. Decidió regresar, aunque aquello lo enojara.

\- Todo esto es una mierda.

Dentro de la cabaña todos discutían sobre lo mismo. Ninguno tenía una idea concreta.

\- ¿Puedes localizar el báculo? - Erd se dirigió a Lilith.

\- No sé- respondió sin mostrar interés -Tengo la sensación de que esta cerca.

\- No es de mucha ayuda- mascullo Aurou.

Ymir entro dirigiendo a su habitación. No miro a ninguno. Por su parte ellos continuaron con lo suyo.

\- ¿Quienes saben de esto?

Hanji pensó en todas las personas que estaba directa o indirectamente metidas en todo.

\- Nosotros y dos humanos, y de ser verdad ese detective- dijo pensativa -Al menos hasta donde sé.

\- Iremos a buscar mi báculo- se levantó Lilith con la intención de salir -No llegaremos a nada y necesito esa piedra- avanzó.

\- Iremos contigo- camino Hanji tras ella.

Erd y Aurou le siguieron.

\- Debe estar cerca- salió al bosque. Debido a su naturaleza ella podía ver en la oscuridad, el resto de los vampiros también, la única que carecía de esa habilidad era Hanji por lo que se limitó a seguirle de cerca -Es como si pudiera sentirlo.

\- ¿Tú crees? - cuestionó Hanji un tanto desconfiada -Quiero decir ¿como si tuvieras un vínculo?

El grupo caminó por el denso bosque buscando algo de lo que no estaban seguro de encontrar.

Erwin siguió su búsqueda guiado por un mapa que no señalaba un punto exacto en sí.

\- Debe ser por aquí- dijo sereno -Es casi como si lo supiera.

No llevaba ningún arma, solo la linterna y un bolígrafo en su bolsillo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en un bosque solitario, vulnerable ante un ataque. La noche se encontraba demasiado tranquila. Repentinamente como si todos sus sentidos se encendieron de golpe algo en su pecho le dijo a donde ir, movió su cuerpo por instinto guiado por un sentimiento indescriptible, alumbro con la linterna y se percató de que estaba parado frente a un viejo árbol, iluminó el árbol con la luz, alcanzo a ver unas inscripciones, no entendió nada, busco algo, algo que lo guiara hasta el tesoro y que le hiciera saber que no está loco. Que no está delirando. Se dejo caer y escarbó con sus propias manos, escarbó sacando la tierra sin dudar de sus acciones, antes de darse cuenta sus dedos golpearon algo duro, se detuvo y alumbró su descubrimiento perplejo, lo sacó de entre la tierra, pesaba bastante, una caja larga era lo que encontró.

\- Esto...- dijo abrumado ante el descubrimiento - ¿Es esto? - lo saco por completo dejando la larga caja sobre el suelo del bosque, se levantó para verla desde arriba, dirigió la luz sobre esta, vio que la caja estaba decorada con un símbolo de media luna de la cual salía una cruz invertida, se agacho para abrir y ver el contenido. Sus manos le temblaban, sea lo que sea estaba frente a algo asombroso. Abrió la caja y en el interior de esta se encontraba un báculo idéntico al diseño que adornaba la caja, la única diferencia era que el final de la cruz se extendía aún más, también logró ver una bellísima piedra brillante entre la media luna. Tomó el báculo entre sus manos levantándose con un deseo vigoroso.

\- ¿Un tesoro?

Lilith detuvo abruptamente, su cara se retorció en una mueca de horror.

\- ¡Esta aquí! - grito. Se movió de forma veloz avanzando por el denso bosque. Su silueta parecía una sombra negra deslizándose por los árboles, el resto la siguió corriendo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hanji tratando de seguirle los pasos - ¿El báculo?

Vio como Lilith se detenía soltando un chillido horrible. La mujer infernal se arrojó sobre alguien. Hanji entre la oscuridad logro distinguir la silueta de un hombre alto rubio.

\- Erwin Smith- lo adivinó de inmediato.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! - exigió Lilith a Erwin. Este se retorció en el suelo debido al golpe. Abrió los ojos para toparse cara a cara con la criatura. Como si quisiera decir algo, pero el aire se le escapaba del pecho.

\- Vampiros...- murmuro con una voz bajísima que se le escapaba entre jadeos - ¡Vampiros! - se estremeció intentando incorporarse. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se incorporó levantándose, los vio frente a él, Lilith tomaba el báculo aferrándose a este, se percató en los otros dos hombres, piel pálida, ojos oscuros y mirada cautelosa, se percató de la cazadora.

\- ¿Erwin Smith? - se dirigió a él.

\- Ustedes...- frunció sus espesas cejas rubias ante la pregunta de la mujer - ¡Ustedes lo asesinaron!

Hanji supuso que se refería al hombre viejo.

\- No, nosotros no lo matamos- respondió.

Erd y Auroru tomaron a Erwin de los costados, Erd le dio un golpe en la nuca lo que provocó que Erwin se desmayara al instante.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó horrorizada Hanji.

\- Es una molestia, si va con otros humanos nuestros planes se irán a la basura, no podemos confiar en nadie- lo cargo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Aurou le siguió sin oponerse.

Lilith se desvaneció entre la noche. Hanji no hizo más que seguir a los vampiros. El humano les sería de utilidad.


	16. Los monstruos y el amor de los humanos

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8278953c0cf2effa6228dbe3323205a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"¡Nuevo cap! Este capítulo me centro más en la relación de Jean y Marco, para mi Marco sigue vivo c:/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e50ec31f261a2004d51749e70ad12fa0"XVI/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ac3416cfd0cd19940fe94bf4e7be3bd"Su cabeza le dolía de una manera terrible. Fue golpeado, sacudido y arrastrado. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría y sus restos se impregnarían por todas partes. Abrió los ojos, estos le dolían, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la penumbra a su alrededor. Se percató de la presencia a lado suyo, giró su cabeza, pero la oscuridad le impidió ver quien era su acompañante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81b0feb1699c2534f06e6ab403d797b8"- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto sin saber si le responderían o si la presencia era solo una alucinación. Su garganta estaba seca, le ardía. Le dolía todo. La situación en la que se encontraba no era para nada favorable, se encontraba vulnerable y a merced de aquellas criaturas sea lo que fueran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05190b584507aa217f7b490944121abd"-Me llamo Hanji Zoe- una voz femenina respondió su pregunta -Soy una cazadora de criaturas sobrenaturales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca2c8762ec4703259fce7fc25d433cb4"Escucho el crujir de los pasos, la mujer se dirigía a alguna parte. La luz se encendió, sintió un dolor en los ojos, como si los calcinaron. Soltó un gruñido. Miro a todas partes y en una esquina estaba la mujer parada observándolo, había encendido el interruptor de luz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0818f1af77b0ff31392943baa9760443"- ¿Qué quieres de mí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0f8b7c39539481c9da019c7e84c44d8"-Detective Smith- arrastro la silla en la que antes estuvo sentada quedando frente a la cama -Usted sabe demasiado, así que su pregunta se responde automáticamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d251f80bebde95fce424634eb2dee6cb"- ¡Ustedes lo mataron! - intento moverse, un dolor horripilante se esparció por su cuerpo haciendo que quedara inmóvil y tendido sobre la cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6723e6d03d2e83940eb0c247555baa"-Está herido- anuncio la mujer mirándole de reojo -Pese a que intente curarlo no puedo hacer mucho si se trata de un simple humano, cure la mayoría de sus heridas y gracias a mi usted está vivo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e71a0735dfbd718c03816aba7fbfa515"- ¿No hubiera sido mejor que solo me mataran? - Debía intentar idear una forma de escapar o lograr que la mujer lo dejara ir, sabía que las probabilidades eran bajas aun así debía intentarlo o al menos obtener algo antes de ser asesinado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7445ea0725ef78556b81238bb690bca7"-Como ya le dije usted sabe demasiado, es por eso por lo que a mi parecer matarlo sería un desperdicio- se reclino sobre la silla mirando al techo -Por eso lo dejare vivir a cambio usted me ayudara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d61f962ca9a97dc26a4ce3d9616eb3"-Solo mátame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f645886434f4369579577afad5c444c7"- ¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué no solo acepta ayudarnos? Después de todo se quienes mataron a su amigo, pero no se lo diré si sigue siendo tan negativo detective Smith./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b76dd955cd9586b800c434053e77594"-No me engañaras tan fácilmente- musito -Ustedes lo mataron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="382c1f39b5403b8ab77e37b3bd5217c0"-En eso se equivoca, su amigo fue asesinado por las mismas criaturas que yo vine a cazar, le ocasionan problemas a usted y a mí porque solo complican mi trabajo, sea un buen hombre y no me lo complique más- soltó un suspiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae1711533ec5609c3a49f641fa520d1"- ¿Por qué debería creer en lo que dices?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ec774bc6184bdc9cbe8104274129511"- ¡No estoy mintiendo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f25b2d4a5137b8f83dbbe692114c53e"Con un ligero chirrido la puerta de la habitación se abrió ahí parada con mirada solemne estaba Lilith llevando consigo su báculo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2099bb05476f151de5b60ff3ba67dba5"-No entenderá razones- agito la mano en negativa a Hanji -Es parte de la naturaleza humana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc836c740486c29b6bdfbcd2cc59733f"Erwin la reconoció, fue ella quien lo atacó dejándolo en ese estado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36bc13957f671e91fce8af548fe8ff63"-Aun así, considero apropiado agradecerle que fuera usted quien encontró mi báculo, llevo siglos buscándolo- acaricio el báculo con dulzura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3999d258b623e18fbd23b3bf35a664c"-Si sobre eso...- la cazadora se dirigió nuevamente a Erwin - ¿Cómo lo encontró?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525ae3fcecd05f8a23f7bb6f15787041"-A mi parecer no es conveniente decirle, al menos que me des más información./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce937ece5ae04eaf94409b7e35cda7ae"-Primero dime todo lo que sabes- exigió Hanji./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971b1b29f5ec6e096e6306537c23833a"-No sé mucho, solo lo que él me dejó en las cajas, archivos y un video de una autopsia, encontré el mapa en su diario, es lo único que sé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dea93fb4070ab73204233c35f8b47086"- ¿Solo eso? - se dirigió Hanji al notar que el hombre no parecía saber mucho -Oh.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e708f0e074e8262ecf5ae86b8cd1f1cd"-Aun así, nos serás de utilidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20b2e48e6d1c23a90198e117317d070b"- ¿Para qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1fba24f01c6070ce06c215706d3d401"-Trae todo lo que el viejo te dejo, podríamos encontrar más cosas- respondió la cazadora en tono animado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ead68bbcd46d98a96ec82f8ce6341c1"- ¿Realmente solo lo dejaras ir?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20da02d97ff736c2f41c2a1a233e3ad9"-No, no realmente, él está herido además no ha dicho que nos ayudara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22bec18dd7f9a89c121b2cf63d8a1242"-Entonces solo queda matarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b78224dd21ec47ccc1c69f1d6eb25c"-Les ayudare- acepto Erwin. Incluso contra su propio bienestar quería terminar con los asesinatos de una u otra manera, siendo un humano solo era vulnerable si la cazadora decía la verdad colaborar con ellos no era una mala idea. Algo en él le decía que las palabras de la mujer eran ciertas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7c00380787e2c2aef3aca5ad3a8287"-Cuando te recuperes podrás irte, te estaremos observando- Lilith junto con Hanji abandonó la habitación dejando a Erwin solo. Este cerro los ojos. Demasiadas cosas para un solo día, ahora solo deseaba dormir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47669fba319a9a7a8b96a6cf023ddf67"Debido a lo ocurrido los últimos días Ymir quería despejar su mente de una u otra manera. Merodear por el bosque buscando algo no la reconfortó del todo y por primera vez en los últimos meses transcurridos pensó que sería una buena idea asistir a clases, tal vez de esa forma su mente se despejará y dejaría de pensar demasiado todo. Con esa idea había marchado rumbo a la escuela, pero lo único que logro fue terminar vagando por los alrededores, estar rodeada de personas le sofocaba. Debía buscar una manera de pasar el rato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17361945a6e6f64f57167c5cea1b8e9b"- ¿Ymir? - Krista al igual que ella se encontraba paseando por la escuela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="723321f35f247120cdd1ce2c230ae25d"- Tu...- suspiro. Lo último que quería era toparse con esa chica. No era como si le desagradara aun así algo en ella parecía extrañamente atrayente, prometió a Hanji no involucrarse con humanos más de los debido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca4b2391e424211959572e549c0349e"- ¿Estas saltándote las clases? - Krista la miro con el ceño fruncido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b494259e8d22dbdf11d97e67ac86950"- Bueno, solo será por este día- dijo en un tono vago -Me voy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c17b88201f3130b2327e78f3b9ccb8c"- Espera- Krista la jalo del brazo -Yo tampoco quiero estar en clases, pasemos el resto del día juntas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8834822e5d06daddbebc72ac36fda4"A Ymir no pareció molestarle la idea, Hanji no se enteraría y solo por esta vez quería sentirse "normal". Incluso si no hay nada normal en ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b6fa967e2d2ec07208a7158ffeb7320"- ¿Y qué tienes en mente? - camino junto a la rubia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="450ef959a2ffafebcffb1a739703a597"-Nada en realidad, solo no quería entrar a clases./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98509fad8e6537c1db009e96626e9ebd"-No pareces de ese tipo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a2f03bbcfc8484d7e5ee4ae54985d6f"- ¿Parezco una chica normal? - pregunto con cierta emoción en su voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a594b1f4e719bd7a83bc0e5474f4541c"Ymir se detuvo a mirarla, lucia a simple vista como un humano más, era pequeña, de grande ojos azules y cabello rubio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa0478f2468805bdcbcbc3cceeb0e924"-De lo más normal- sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67feea17a5f82d09ef064e7f451f56ff"-Vayamos otra vez por helado, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fe56b8f176a55f756d47a967c40da52"-Después de clases...-asintió -Vayamos por helado después de clases./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df6373c709f742c5143d664e10e166d8"Jean por su parte estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Sabía que algún día algo como esto ocurriría mas no se imaginaba que estaría vivo para verlo con sus propios ojos. Ahora estaba envuelto en todo esto y no tenía escape. Asustado solo permanecía sentado mirando la cancha techada, ahí era donde Marco practicaba básquetbol, ahora solo era la solitaria cancha y estudiantes que iban y venían esporádicamente, el solo se saltaba las clases, no le servían de nada, no era más que pérdida de tiempo y energía, el humano solo seguí con su rutina normal, por su parte el solo se encargaba de vigilar que nada le ocurriera. No más que un observador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="148c37fc2d912dcbf864cef83f5606d7"- ¿Jean?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b96ddc8d55cfdef224974aef4c8cff4d"El licántropo reconoció la voz de Eren. Chasqueo la lengua, no estaba de ánimos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad2841c5e385ebd5caccb2d239fd8fb"-Ymir tampoco ha ido a clases- Eren se sentó al lado de Jean - ¿Pasó algo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="630d979a2593fba7642f2a82f88919df"-Nada en especial, solo capturaron a un humano- dijo sin dar muchos detalles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a45b85c661d5a1ce4dfeb6566119fef"- ¿Quiénes? - Hanji y el resto -Supongo que se desharán de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4b8693e58e3a7b2adf68fc3a4590bad"- ¿Por qué matarían un humano? - Eren se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué pasará conmigo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a40e665499f91ea240574e3919d3943"Jean soltó un bufido ante las preguntas del chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="282d84235af9bcbc273257d63ce93394"-Quizá un humano que sabía mucho y a ti no te pasara nada- se levantó de la banca -En fin, me voy, no me sigas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bb751aeea53fb971a53570fe57689b2"Eren se quedó solo en la banca. Algo en su cabeza le decía que el licántropo le ocultaba algo. Todos le ocultaban algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3879f095f3567de677c326e2514771fc"Jean se marchó dejando a Eren con palabras que no logro decir. El humano solo giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose al aula, sus pasos fueron lentos y casi arrastrando los pies, la actitud de Jean era extraña, parecía divagar entre sus pensamientos como si algo le atormentara, lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que pasada las seis de la tarde podría ver a Levi, eso sí corría con suerte, tenía la sospecha de que incluso Levi le escondía algo quizá la mismo que Jean. Entro al aula sin más, ahí estaban Mikasa y Armin, Eren se quedó junto a ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11eea5f3f6697d8a8015045c43b3d62b"- El campamento será este fin de semana- dijo Mikasa escudriñando su rostro con sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1b4cbf7ae1746253812a4d296ac32a7"- Solo queda repartir los folletos- Armin saco de un folder unas cuantas hojas -Toma, ayúdanos a repartir, Mikasa y yo repartiremos unos cuantos, Marco se ofreció a ayudar así que tú has lo mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cd3dac3e621eaa2488ec455c5fcb49e"Eren tomó los folletos y sin tomarle mucha importancia los guardo en su mochila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b0a7d5b734dabebac1cef023ad90d81"Marco se encontraba repartiendo pequeños volantes a los estudiantes. Era su hora libre así que se ofreció a ayudar, al menos así se le iría la hora. Amablemente ofrecía los volantes a los estudiantes con una gran sonrisa en su rostro lleno de pecas. Cuando finalmente se le acabaron pensó en ir a comprar algo de comer y descansar un rato, miro la hora en su reloj, aun le quedaban veinte minutos para la siguiente clase. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la cafetería pudo ver como Jean se adentraba a los jardines al fondo de la escuela, un jardín que parecía más un pequeño bosque, aquello le pareció de los más extraño, cambio de opinión, no quería ir a la cafetería y deseaba hablar con Jean, llevaba días evitándose, si sus miradas se cruzaban Jean miraba a otra parte si se encontraban entre los pasillos Jean lo esquivaba, no entendía el por qué ¿había hecho algo malo? Y si lo hizo solo debía disculparse. Corrió atravesando la cancha hasta llegar a donde momentos antes vio entrar a Jean, lo perdió de vista, busco un poco más sin encontrarlo; siguió su andar, no podía ir tan lejos, caminó unos cuantos metros hasta verlo sentado bajo un árbol, tenía el rostro melancólico, parecía cansado, llevaba el uniforme mal puesto y el cabello despeinado, además se le notaban algunas ojeras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b295dfe67adcd66011a64f4b054b96c5"- ¡Jean! - lo llamo al verlo. Se dirigió al él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5cfad42845a415452909da5fbcb8bf"Jean lo miro confundido. Frunció el ceño y se levantó, justo cuando se disponía a alejarse del humano este lo tomo del brazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06721885b6f10fbef650c7b33073a4a0"- Espera...- pidió aferrándose a él - ¿Qué pasa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68a9fb45740fed994959bc872ad6e383"Jean lo miro con rostro mortificado, Marco al verlo dejo de sujetarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5457cc1c2aafbb4134c2c0fd7c58f6c"- Dime- pidió bajando la vista al suelo. El pasto estaba verde y el sentía su pecho doler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf1c1a038c3a05bf919d58e3b4793101"- Déjame sólo- la voz de Jean sonó lastimosa, como si intentara hablar cuando algo le estrujaba la garganta impidiéndole decir algo. Ni siquiera lo miro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6eea07e5bd40aa304a7160b3e9f0d3"- No, somos amigos, me importas- respondió Marco levantando la vista. Sus ojos marrones chocaron con los del licántropo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97fb8770f4452c7f5acd5b309302956b"- ¿Realmente crees que soy tu amigo? - cuestión con tono soez al humano de pecas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0d1ddbcdd5a5db74a47ccb014c585f0"Marco mordió su labio inferior. Incluso cuando fueron unos pocos meses sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a3c235c932d67a679b38492f078e0eb"- Si- dijo sin titubear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e79bd8c571e850c2bdab6eeace4de47c"- No sabes nada de mi- Jean se inclinó un poco acercando su rostro al de Marco, logro ver con detalle cada pequeña peca de este, sintió el aroma llenar sus fosas - ¿Y si te dijera que realmente no me conoces?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75310202ef9f43148f8345e837c35947"Marco sintió su cuerpo tensarse y un repentino choque eléctrico se deslizó por su espina dorsal. Sintió un miedo inexplicable. No logro moverse por unos segundos, solo vio como Jean se marchaba. Cuando al fin logró recobrar la movilidad intento seguir al licántropo, pero este no estaba en ningún lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3052a484f9a965080c5ffac8b1fa6a29"- Jean.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4183f93932a84103b42d81ac3d9130b4"Algo en su cabeza le decía a gritos "Aléjate"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209f2e6e38e8e103fa28a4b3645e596b"Jean logró escabullirse por esta vez. Marco miró su reloj./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b88f1bcb0de01e81c9f269533b98b13"No paso ni diez minutos hablando con Jean, este solo huyo. Y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba porque quería ayudar, pero la barrera entre él y Jean era clara. El hambre se esfumo, decidió solo ir a clases, probablemente lograría hablar con Jean cuando este tenga mejor humor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa31b82e89b6ce8af0439d4172927e1"Camino todo el trayecto nuevamente. Llego hasta el edificio principal, subió las escaleras sin mucho ánimo. El tiempo transcurría lento y el parecía agobiado ¿qué clase de sentimiento era ese? ¿qué clase de pesar mortificaba a Jean? Probablemente algo malo, algo que él no imaginaba. Y así era, Marco estaba lejísimos de siquiera imaginar que era lo que agobiaba a Jean, algo que incluso su amor mortal no podía aliviar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="216eb3367c64acb82c87bc32bd5fe56a"Entró al aula. Ahí estaba Eren, Mikasa y Armin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05e91d808f7372154d96de0af919da94"- Marco ¿terminaste con los volantes? - preguntó Armin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86385e31cb4e3553110f2051efb84801"Marco se sentó en su silla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fe697dd98716a7cf7491966961d850b"- Si-respondió con voz queda. Miro la mesa y sus manos sobre esta, estaba fría y eso le producía una sensación extraña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a685a4b5ba6b0175db2b1e41aa63ac9b""Mantente alejado" decía una voz en su cabeza. Una voz ajena y desconocida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9916bd97db47905dcd2ad573be25da86"- Todo está listo para el campamento ¡No lo arruines! - pidió Mikasa a Eren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c06d3c946865ee745f5569aded26de19"- ¿Por qué piensas que voy a arruinarlo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="857b97098d556bd1db8cd14c6f6dece0"- Tengo ese mal presentimiento- se excusó la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98ee9c1f0e9aab54fcabaf05f629aa38"- Todo saldrá bien Mikasa, ya lo veras- la animo Armin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="431c34cacd3b77073efb5f611864dd4e"El día transcurrió lentos, casi agobiante. Marco junto con el resto de los estudiantes partió rumbo a su casa. El resto del día no vio rastro alguno de Jean, como si se hubiera esfumado. Incluso Ymir quien mayormente pasaba el día paseando por los alrededores de la escuela se presentó a la mayoría de las clases, pasaba el rato con Krista la pequeña rubia de ojos azules, el paso algunos momentos con Eren, Mikasa y Armin, se sentía fuera de lugar, como si ese no fuera su sitio. Tomo el autobús que lo llevaría a su casa, después de todo hoy no tendría que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo, un par de estudiantes más lo tomaron junto a él. Desde la ventana veía a la gente pasar, los jóvenes cuchicheando algo que no oía ni le interesaba oír, el tráfico a esta hora se volvía feroz, muchos estudiantes acaparaban los autobuses. Se encorvó en su asiento sacado si teléfono móvil de su mochila, busco entre sus contactos, no tenía agregado a Jean, miro sus redes sociales, pero tampoco lo tenía, lo busco por apellido y tampoco lo halló, luego urjo en su mente para caer en cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada de Jean y lo que sabía eran cosas que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase sabrían ¿no eran amigos? Sus manos temblaron, si le preguntaban por Jean y como era este el respondería que es "extraño" un tanto arrogante, acostumbra a alardear de sus habilidades, pero está lejos de ser una mala persona, a veces solitario y por momentos parece sumergirse en sus pensamientos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d0a53d011a8db92584debd981b9beb6""¿Es que piensas?" se preguntaba cuando de un momento a otro Jean clavaba su vista en un punto inexacto, su rostro parecía clamar respuestas y como si la amable voz de Marco rompiera el encanto él sonreía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04aed19a9a5520b55c9fdf192d87465e"-Jean.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b80d01259f0c0fcf6c21cfdb59019e4a"No le quedo de otra más que encogerse de hombros, guardo su móvil y soltó un largo suspiro, se lamentó mentalmente. Cerro los ojos intentando recordar algo que Jean le hubiera contado, algo personal, pero nada. No había ni una sola conversación en donde él hubiese hablado de sí mismo más a fondo, el semestre se le iba de las manos y pronto estaría graduado del bachiller./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cf439f87e3264ec274cd1789d1dd590"Llego a la parada de su casa, toco el botón para avisarle al conductor que esa era su parada. Bajo sin la menor pizca de ánimo en su rostro, solo quería llegar a su casa y echarse a dormir. No debía pensar demasiado las cosas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a569a5c2445aafd74d26835d52af165""Mantente alejado" de nueva cuenta las palabras sonaron en su cabeza. Como un aviso, como una advertencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="892d122013418c085b5a4271b2c17e3c"Entro a su casa dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí, se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar dejo caer la mochila de entre sus hombros, su cabeza le pesaba y no hizo más que echarse sobre la cama sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme, se dejó dormir, solo quería dormir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b43f00ad069d583cbaf8033dedf5f7c"Entre sus sueños veía a un gran lobo gris casi plateado que desprendía un exquisito resplandor plateado, como una especie de aura que lo hacía ver imponente y bellísimo, el gran lobo lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos dorados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e45b596ed3f882b55e32c98cd635c9e0""Mantente alejado" decía con voz sobrenatural "Aléjate, querido" repetia, su voz se escuchaba como un lamento. El gran lobo daba media vuelta y se perdía entre en denso bosque. Marco abrió los ojos con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte, pensó que se le saldría del pecho y moriría en ese instante, un sudor frío chorreaba por su frene y al mirar alrededor de su habitación se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, miro su reloj, pasaron cuatro horas. Toco su frente tratando de tranquilizarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73251c7ffb69d85cbb5c45acd4d29305"- Un lobo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebcc3d0d77156b0ac243116194f2aa40"Se quito el uniforme, ahora solo necesitaba un baño con agua fría y así su cabeza pensaría con mejor claridad. Un sueño muy extraño, demasiado real. El agua helada caía sobre su piel manchada por decenas de pequeñas pecas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b81008e27b7596a657a5f66e8ce4a299"Al salir del baño decidió dormir por el resto de la tarde. De una u otra forma debía dejar de pensar en eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb7df954595771a28e13a6920a0da35f"Eren al igual que el resto de sus compañeros se dirigió sin más al apartamento de Jean, el licántropo le habia dado una copia de la llave, ahí paso gran parte de la tarde realizando sus tareas para después dormir un rato en el sofá. Así se le fueron las horas hasta que llegó la noche, decidió meterse a bañar, quería refrescarse antes de cenar e irse a dormir; al salir del baño no contó con que una presencia familiar le esperaba parado al otro lado de la ventana. El vampiro lucía impecable, su piel de marfil casi brillaba en la oscuridad y sus profundos ojos oscuros escudriñaban cada parte de él. Se sintió aliviado de ver al vampiro, camino hasta la ventana para abrirla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2412d1672b1c987653dadba719f8812""Déjame entrar" escucho la voz sensual de Levi en si cabeza, clara e irresistible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be5015a4e79c17c9de0dea7c2def7e10"-Puede pasar- no entendía por qué si no decía eso el vampiro no podría entrar a la casa, pero lo dijo porque Levi así se lo pidió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6c72749bcd8013143fcb82ef30aaed5"Levi entro veloz que casi no alcanzó a verlo. Giro para toparse con que este estaba en la habitación junto con él. El aire frío de la noche le erizo la piel o quizá era la presencia de Levi que lo ponía ansioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cecad91c915d520c996f3e26e02f822"- No salgas de tu casa por la noche- Levi se acercó a él con paso firme, extendió si fría mano tocando así el cálido rostro de Eren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="032b4140e97c0c2711026ecab540b0ac"- ¿Aún hay problemas? - pregunto ante la petición de Levi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f20625692bcf578c222adc1580b80bf"- Uno que otro problema molesto, nada que no se pueda controlar, al menos por mi parte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="304583762b773cf07575777cbfa4ccd6"- Entonces no debo preocuparme- Eren mostró una gran sonrisa y sus bonitos ojos verdes brillaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca4c1991881342ef615d0fcf4360cf1c"Levi se sentó en la cama cruzando sus piernas y brazos. Parecía perfecto, como una estatua de mármol, no tenía ni una sola arruga y sus ojos negros le daban el toque perfecto. Un vampiro después de todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b888c6502faba6b6a26d0b1babb0757"- No seas ingenuo- reprendió al humano -Yo puedo lidiar con ellos, tu no, solo eres un humano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="115fa39edd143428223e5f1ae8e9ac8f"- Jean me está ayudando a entrenar- dijo Eren ante la negativa del vampiro -Yo podría cuidar de mí mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c63e1a43f3d4d80de684ae5950efbf"Levi chaqueo la lengua ante la insistencia del humano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e85038c0a9337eca09dfd8a85e2c584f"- Ellos podrían matarte y ni te darías cuenta- gruño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a4bef8a59a92d70f2b7c6423b0bb92a"- Pero...- Eren era consciente de que como humano no podía ser de mucha ayuda y hasta estorbaba, algo en él deseaba poder ayudar a Levi y a los demás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8c9367f4da1c595982f5f1d8df6f59f"- No quiero que te pase nada- fue lo que Levi dijo sin dudar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c65a2dc7cf57ece449094986d3539ba0"Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Eren. Se sintió feliz y satisfecho. Se sentó en la cama junto a Levi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f21bec0db54b747f1361a0d8fde2dae"- Deberías solo dormir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bb0b5a49484101584790a9321aacd08"- Aun no tengo sueño, usted está aquí así que estoy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a55930988fae0356c2eee6d725e2a61a"- Solo duérmete, me quedare hasta que te duermas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e05e0923cef487be819e433a1282055"Que Levi estuviera junto a él lograba que todos sus miedos se disiparan. Se acostó en la cama cubriéndose con la manta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abc837c58baa1dac29a0d4b4a4015dc9"Sintió unos fríos y suaves labios sobre los suyos, supo que se trataba de Levi. El vampiro se agazapó sobre él y saboreo los labios del chico, sus frías manos se deslizaron por la blanda carne del chico, Eren sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo hasta sentir como los fríos labios presionaban su cuello, no estaba asustado, no podía temerle a Levi. El vampiro clavo con delicadeza sus colmillos en la suave carne, Eren emitió un gemido y el dolor se esfumo, pasaron unos minutos, Levi se separó. Dejo con cuidado al chico, este lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d11dd8ee831e812b4afe87f0561bf8a"- Levi- murmuro su nombre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8413bc1cd619ec8b9461f4a7df4eb2be"El mayor tomo la mano del chico besando las puntas de los dedos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5befef781b86efe627110b618d9ea4e7"- Duérmete- susurro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17d42b4d418795621c2544be5e46724d"Un día nuevo inicio. Marco mantenía esa idea en su cabeza molestándole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c651fd07735fc1a3db3fb8ddef9bd6aa""Ve al bosque"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea09b40ae7795c63677ee2d184f9095"Durante la noche volvió a tener el sueño. Un gran lobo plateado, aun con el aspecto de la criatura esta no lo asustaba incluso se atrevía a pensar que el lobo no le dañaría y que solo iba a hacerle compañía. Como si la majestuosa criatura quisiera protegerle de algún terrible peligro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="419ecb3cf2d9a2edd0b13fd35660f900"Durante la escuela no logro concentrarse en nada. Nada lograba penetrar su cabeza y solo venia la imagen de ese lobo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed3bc27ab4d6bd1700009a447f00e7ac"Jean no asistió a clases e Ymir tampoco. Sentía una gran frustración y no entendía por qué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c18cd8e8c31ddd22b7a5d15dacb1caa"Finalmente llegó la hora de la salida, Marco tomo sus cosas para ir directamente a su trabajo de medio tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77593529f0d7db962c8cf38d082c64c6"- Marco- Armin se acercó al chico - ¿Mañana podrías ayudarnos a repartir volantes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a26fac80ddbbdc93415a50d5971b5837"- Si, está bien- acepto amablemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c9ce9af63437ef3226978011a0c7d46"- Gracias- se despidió el rubio - ¿Hoy iras a trabajar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e67c7521da127d7b0e60aca9230f5964"- Si- asintió el moreno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce50c14894c2bbd6f1b31d82d1b7bf16"- ¿Sabes por qué Jean no ha asistido a clases? Ymir tampoco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e1c9455f7d7ac8f9d9fbaac8b4df5d8"Marco bajo la cabeza. No tenía la menor idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8169d970e244c3072cd8a6d76d2b6f7d"- No, no sé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c829d59eeda760d03d97b4b8e15e71a1"- Oh, bueno- suspiro el rubio -Mikasa y yo tenemos aun cosas que hacer, Eren dijo que estaría ocupado, todo después de clases.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d245911e27734a3fcfa04467b2e4a75"- Podrían ir a mi casa- ofreció./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e76880a831f57ed4611516cfa815e1e2"- ¿en serio?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4cedf1953257dc009aa6ea557f1f14f"- Si, solo trabajo tres veces a la semana en un café y mañana no voy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed8d7ddf909c71bf1b7b719c7145872c"- Eso sería bueno, le diré a Mikasa, nos vemos luego- se despidió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5518c482e5a40ef9bd7a323a060a55f7"- Hasta luego/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="192b0ee749ae3b26d7bfafe6b5990ec3"Solo esperaba que el día se le fuera rápido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b298faf010cf5fc967861f29e3c26a"Las horas de trabajo fueron las mismas de siempre, los mismos clientes frecuentes, el mismo menú y el mismo lugar, lo cotidiano le parecía extraño. Ya casi era la hora de marcharse, solo tenía que limpiar las mesas junto con su otro compañero para luego marcharse a su casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c0f7e81fc08a0df32c0ee85defb2880"La imagen de un bosque oscuro apareció en su mente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6867b24cd24f95d365492602ddb6fc15"- Un bosque.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3913312e20027716b130129bd5a40a99"Limpio el cristal de la mesa y vio su reflejo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="112c742f52c87490c8b60239e7cd8906"- Debo ir al bosque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65c1e41290b01b6c6d1dd0d24540224"Término de limpiar. Junto con el otro mesero, él cocinero y el encargado salieron por la puerta principal, el junto con el cocinero bajaron la cortina de metal, el encargado coloco los candados y puso llave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b8c2bcedf5ee89c31c8072b79a118aa"- Tengan cuidado, hasta la próxima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba8ad74971b68dd6c5539eef8370881"Marco tomo su bicicleta, la llevaba sobre la banqueta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c4f3c6551cd2d1ee80b090a0880e162"- Que día tan tedioso- se quejó el cocinero -Yo tomare el autobús./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98555c95db7f282b7c9d3b9c70e51177"- Hasta luego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20d11b29368200b7c50fb4de1616cb97"Monto su bicicleta. Debía ir al bosque. Su cabeza no dejaba de taladrar esa idea. Un gran lobo gris y el desolado bosque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eae9dfd6f79cfcf9a4c0662ca181a76"Las luces de la ciudad resplandecían. El semáforo cambio a amarillo y sin dudarlo paso de largo, su propósito era estar lo antes posible en el bosque, como si todo cobrara sentido con sólo estar ahí. Siguió por la carretera poco transitada, sabía que últimamente estaban pasando cosas raras, repentinos asesinatos y él estando ahí como idiota buscando algo que bien y podría solo tratarse de un delirio. Su pecho dolía del solo pensarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05536a17bd87aac008d0ab4da3895317"Escucho un crujido, como si alguien caminara en el bosque y en cada paso aplastara hojas secas. El miedo junto con un toque de adrenalina lo hicieron adentrarse en el bosque, saco su móvil para encender la linterna, alumbró su camino, escucho otra vez los crujidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="575e9c87588c068b4829fed6fc174272""vete"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b854fdcc9cf8242037d61ab97d3b83fd"Como si alguien lo dijera a gritos desde lo lejos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a9afb610dfe1443f2816cab0273630e""Ve a casa"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6958c974c3de4c9c0a03cfe7f7922023"Una voz lejana y fantasmal hablo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8462e08a4a63b2c9c48806775c48fde"Su cuerpo se crispo al oírla. Giro su rostro para toparse con una joven rubia de grandes ojos azules, extremadamente pálida. Y los ojos ¡tan fríos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41b94a7a84a087d6198f7b615980fec4"La criatura se arrojó sobre él. La fuerza sobre humana hizo que no lograra mantenerse de pie, fue arrojado al piso como si de un muñeco se tratase. Logró ver el rostro de cerca y como una hilera de blanquísimos dientes se asomaba de la boca pálida ¡Los colmillos! Marco chillo e intento sacársela de encima, sus forcejeos no rindieron frutos, la fuerza sobrenatural que esta poseía lo mantenía contra el suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="470f2d4c005ec24150d9b34891e5f190"Con el terror recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y al punto del llanto con horror vio como algo tomaba a la chica arrojándola lejos, escucho como ella impactada contra un árbol y el tronco del árbol se partía en dos el estruendo del tronco cayendo al suelo. Marco se levantó para huir y esconderse, vio como ella se levantada como si nada hubiera ocurrido ¡Dios mío, un humano estaría muerto! Ella no, se lanzó contra la criatura, la bestia soltó un rugido feroz que le heló la sangre al humano y fue ahí cuando logró distinguirlo ¡Un lobo! Un lobo gris tal y como lo soñó, se paralizó, solo logró ver como la enorme criatura atacaba a la chica y como esta se levantaba al curar sus heridas. El lobo soltó un gruñido, como si se destrozara así mismo cambio su forma a una criatura híbrida enorme, alzándose sobre sus dos piernas y tomando entre sus mandíbulas a la chica, se escuchó de forma espantosa como los huesos se rompían para luego ser arrojados, la joven yacía en el suelo del bosque quieta con la ropa hecha girones y la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su cuerpo herido, el lobo se dirigió a él, Marco no logro articular nada, se quedó helado, pero la joven nuevamente se levantó, su ropa colgaba y las heridas sanaban de forma espantosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8374cab3ffa7598c6cea90244a1b659"- ¡Esta ahí!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c30e049c015e050691a23642571768d"Antes de que la criatura híbrida se arrojara contra ella esta desapareció. Él humano quedo a la merced de quien antes se mostró como un enorme lobo gris y ahora alcanzaba los tres metros erigido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6185a18f2638f17e36a11e830f4c6b1c"Sus piernas temblaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c253985a189ef09547056ecb1291b05"- ¿Jean?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c307a4a31eb509f4ec3b9467e10d1743"El rostro de la criatura híbrida mostró una expresión casi humana, como si se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, su cuerpo estaba herido y no parecía molestarle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc8e160d63389717e7e55d1f369cafc"- ¿Eres tú?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8abf0f44a17bb42751049ac6affd4b98"El híbrido cambio a su forma de lobo y con paso lento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86493f3dfe7f9d02e5983901fdacbaa2"- ¡Respóndeme! - grito con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos - ¡Jean!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f44b42e7a1892511a24328f43f9900f""Sígueme"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c09af252c9ea0f33b0315dd624b20b5"Escucho la misma voz dentro de su cabeza. Supo que si seguía al gran lobo obtendría respuesta. Con su cuerpo temblando tomo sus cosas junto a su bicicleta, aterrado siguió al lobo, este se detuvo a tomar una mochila entre sus mandíbulas, Marco se percató de que era la misma mochila de Jean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79c4b4034ea9e5820655c6406eeabc2c"- ¿Que eres? - camino más rápido intentando no tropezar con la maleza. Y más aún ¿por qué no tenía miedo? Quizá la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo le hacía incapaz de pensar con claridad, tal vez la voz que sonaba en su cabeza y el hecho de que lo que le provocó terror fue la joven y no él lobo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc22d1abc1455496675934d08d899b42"- ¿Donde esta ella?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42353509c0613bfec0ce7c6b0d86eef6"A lo lejos se oyeron gritos y como si un arma se detonara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="524d33d04aa7db5266635012e4b2678d"- ¡Esta por ahí! - gritaba una voz femenina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f77731c0caf94fc0d69f04a747304d2"- ¿Y ahora? - siseaba una masculina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8356cdcae20ce9b4d2b66b908426299b"La criatura que había pasado de ser un híbrido de tres metros ahora caminaba en cuatro patas convertido en un lobo cualquiera. Lo guio entre los árboles hasta llegar en donde se encontraba una cabaña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81e2159e1840ba813dfdb6461ae13322""Quédate aquí"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4608e08d3d05dc98eb45eca2dd24f59"Marco obedeció. Muchas preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57768d4f77bca42c195f96a0a560e8a3"El lobo se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cabaña. Se escucho como crujían las hojas en cada paso. Pasaron unos minutos y del mismo lugar salió Jean, vestía unos pantalones y una sudadera roja, estaba descalzo. Su rostro expresaba tantas cosas, cosas que las palabras no le alcanzan para explicar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1db6db6e91e29bd224a31550d16ca685"Marco asintió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff31390888def55ae428877f6e525846"-Pero supongo que no hay mucho que explicar...- dijo Jean con voz queda./p 


	17. Los monstruos también tienen enemigos

**Este AU (que está muy OC :3) está basado (50-50) en el manga, por lo que algunos eventos que ocurren están relacionados con lo que ocurre realmente en el manga (muertes y ese tipo de cosas)**

 **Marco está vivo para mí y eso es muy OC**

 **¡Espero les guste como está quedando este aquelarre!**

 **Lamento si hay mucho OC y les sangran los ojos :C**

 **¡Gracias por leer, los amo!**

XVII

Levi dejó a Eren durmiendo sobre la cama, tomo su gabardina y salió por la ventana, logro salir hábilmente sin producir un solo crujido. Se dirigió al bosque sin más, debía haber estado en la cabaña con Hanji desde hacía ya unas horas, pero opto por quedarse hasta que Eren se quedase dormido, tal y como lo prometió. Se mantuvo alerta ya que una sensación extraña aparecía de repente y entre más se adentraba al bosque la sensación se volvía más fuerte, más intensa. Pensó en Eren y que probablemente seguía durmiendo tranquilo en su cama.

\- Maldición...- chasqueo la lengua.

Siguió caminado siendo cuidadoso. De entre la oscuridad del bosque se topó con una alta silueta masculina, lo reconoció de inmediato. Como podía olvidar semejante existencia ruin.

\- Tu...

El hombre más alto que él lo miraba con sus pequeños pero penetrantes ojos oscuros, vestía una camisa blanca debajo de un abrigo negro sucio por los años y un sombrero. Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

\- Mira a quien me encontré- río.

\- Kenny...- Levi se preparó para pelear.

\- Oh, no, no- se quitó su sombrero colocándolo contra su pecho -No vine a pelear.

Levi no le creyó. No confiaba en él.

\- Estoy tan sorprendido como tú de encontrarnos- dijo con falsa amabilidad -Ve esto como una inesperada reunión familiar, después de todo ambos estamos malditos y condenados a la vida eterna.

Levi sabía que no podía confiar en Kenny. No con todo lo ocurrido tiempo atrás.

Se mantuvo alerta, siguió su camino, el hombre alto se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, hizo una leve reverencia casi burlándose y se fue.

\- ...-

El lobo tomo su forma humana y miro al humano con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

\- Marco- llamo al joven de pecas por su nombre. La voz se oía como un lamento.

Marco también lo miro, tenía miedo, pero no de Jean, sino de todo. Todo lo que ocurría lo tenía aturdido. Jean mostrándose antes sus ojos como una criatura que ni en sus pesadillas imagino, aun con eso no le temía.

El licántropo extendió su mano tomando la del humano, con suavidad entrelazo sus dedos con los delgados y pálidos de Marco

\- Lo siento- se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Pregunto Marco tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Jean.

\- Por ser un monstruo- se lamentó. Su quijada tembló.

\- No eres un monstruo- sonrió al licántropo -Yo no creo que seas un monstruo.

\- Soy un licántropo.

\- Si, eso ya lo sé- Marco beso los labios de Jean -Pero eres tú y está bien.

-Debes irte a casa- dijo Jean apartando a Marco con cuidado -El bosque no es seguro.

Marco se aferró a Jean.

\- Escúchame- tomo la mano de pelinegro -Todo se está complicando, por eso debes irte.

\- ¿Y dejarte solo?

\- No estoy solo- negó -Esto va más allá de lo que te imaginas, no debí decirte, debo irme, te llevaré a casa.

Marco tomo la mano de Jean apretándola contra la suya.

\- Incluso si es de esa forma no voy a odiarte- lo abrazo.

\- Déjame llevarte a casa...- Jean lo estrecho entre sus brazos -Si todo sale bien yo voy a volver.

-Te creó...

La promesa. Jean no estaba realmente seguro si podría cumplir esa promesa. Aun así, desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que su promesa no sólo fueran palabras vacías.

\- ...-

Levi y Kenny tomaron caminos distintos.

\- Ese desgraciado...

El hecho de que Kenny apareciera de repente hizo que todas sus señales de alerta se dispararan.

Recordó cómo fue la última vez que vio a Kenny hace siglos. Lo conocía ya que se trataba de su tío, fue debido al egoísmo de este que se vio envuelto en el mismo destino, fue por venganza y por lo ocurrido con su madre, por esa razón termino siendo convertido por Lilith y luego traicionado por Vlad, mermado por el resto se los vampiros se vio solo vagando por el mundo.

 _"¿cuánto hace de eso? ¿trescientos años?"_

Casi podría echarse a reír.

 _"Eren"_

Finalmente llego a la cabaña, lo que se encontró fue un montón de libros apilados y ningún alma dentro de esta. Logro oír a lo lejos el estruendo de armas siendo disparadas y el olor a sangre maldita.

Corrió veloz por el bosque como si su cuerpo fuera de humo. El olor de la sangre maldita llegaba por completo hasta él.

 _"Vlad..."_

Lo sabía por el olor. Esa sangre desprendía un aroma característico. Incluso con los siglos a cuestas el nunca olvido el olor de la sangre que broto de quien lo destruyo convirtiéndolo en la criatura demoniaca que era ahora.

Escucho nuevamente el estruendo de armas ser detonadas y el chasquido de metal chocar contra metal, un destello broto de entre los arboles haciéndole saber cuál era el lugar al cual debía ir. Llego para encontrar con Hanji quien junto al resto trataba de detener una amenaza que el en un principio no vio.

\- ¡Hay más! - grito Hanji tratando de explicarle algo al vampiro - ¡Ellos están del otro lado!

\- ¿Ellos? - pregunto Levi sin entender lo que trataba de decir la cazadora.

\- ¡Ellos!

Levi tomo a la mujer por su gabardina arrastrándola hasta llegar a la punta de un árbol, ahí la dejo, ella soltó un chilido y trato de ahogar un grito.

\- Explícate- exigió Levi.

Hanji intentó tranquilizar su respiración para así tratar de explicarle a Levi todo.

\- Son tres- dijo intentando no caer de la rama hasta donde el vampiro la habia llevado.

Levi chaqueo la lengua.

\- Están en grupos y son poderosos- explico la mujer - ¡Debemos ir rápido!

Levi descendió del árbol llevándola consigo.

\- ¡Si logro atrapar uno podre experimentar con él! - grito con emoción mientras el vampiro bajaba del árbol llevándola sobre sí.

\- No hay tiempo para tus estupideces- gruño.

\- ¡Voy a experimentar con ellos!

Levi llego hasta al suelo, dejo a Hanji junto a él, ella se incorporó acomodando su traje, el vampiro se movió veloz entre los árboles la cazadora lo siguió muy por detrás de él.

\- Debemos alejarlos de los humanos- dijo la cazadora -Pase lo que pase no debemos ser vistos, Erwin dijo que la policía sospecha y que están muy alertas.

\- ¿Erwin? - aquel nombre le sonó familiar.

\- Si, el detective.

\- Ya veo- chasqueo la lengua -Si se enfrentarán a la policía no sabrían que hacer.

Hanji asintió.

Un par de figuras aparecieron frente a ellos.

\- Les perdimos el rastro- Aurou se acercó a ellos, mantenía una mueca de disgusto -Son rápidos.

\- No por mucho- apareció Erd detras del vampiro más joven -Sigámosle la pista.

\- Mike se fue tras ellos- explico Aurou -Solo hay que seguir.

Erwin salió de entre el bosque junto a Ymir y Petra.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Levi se dirigió a Petra.

Petra bajo su cabeza.

\- Quiero ser de ayuda...

Levi la apartó del resto.

\- ¿Hay más? - preguntó Erwin frunciendo sus espesas cejas rubias. -No puedo permitir que se acerquen a la ciudad...

Se escucho una explosión, una luz brillante apareció señalando un punto exacto.

\- ¡Una bengala!

\- Debemos seguirla- Hanji emprendió su marcha, Ymir fue tras ella.

\- ¡Vamos!

Llegaron a un sitio en el bosque.

Levi se mantuvo alerta, era como si alguien los observara.

Hanji estaba junto a su lado, libero su espada y se puso en pie de pelea.

\- Esto es una mala idea...- dijo Aurou.

Ojos brillantes detallaron entre los árboles. Tres pares de estos los observaron, como ojos de gatos.

\- ¡Son ellos! - grito Erd.

Erwin dudo al ver a aquellas criaturas de ojos oscuros, y piel tan pálida que casi podría resplandecer en la oscuridad. Noto a la joven rubia que no mostraba emoción en su rostro de niña, vio al rubio alto y fornido que con el entrecejo arrugado los observaba, su mirada se dirigió al más alto y delgado del resto, de cabello oscuro y mirada afligida.

 _"¿Por qué no atacan?"_ pensó. Tras eso escucho el grito de Hanji y como todos se abalanzaron, se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Le parecía extrañamente irreal, su cabeza resonó como si un ruido muy agudo chillará dentro de esta, tomo su arma y quitó el seguro, se sentía estúpido, vio con sus propios ojos como esas criaturas se levantaban entre los aires como si no tuvieran masa que los mantenga aferrados al suelo, rompiendo las leyes de la gravedad, recordó algo que durante el bachiller un profesor le dijo y luego vio como Hanji era arrojada contra el suelo, vio como esta caía para luego levantarse, el resto también peleaba y Levi llevaba cierta ventaja.

\- ¡No dejen que lleguen a la ciudad! - grito Erd.  
"¿La ciudad?" Erwin miro sobre su hombro, solo se encontraban a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad y probablemente algún auto pasaba de vez en cuando por la carretera.

-¡Mata al humano Reiner!- dijo la chica rubia mirando como ojos fríos a Erwin.

Erwin supo que por "humano" se refería a él. Encañonó el arma apuntando a Reiner quien se acercaba a él, se sintió estúpido ¿Que podría hacer un arma contra ellos?

 _"¡Criaturas inmortales!"_ grito la voz en su cabeza.

Disparo el arma deseando que esta por muy banal que fuera surtiera efecto contra aquel ser que amenazaba con matarlo. Vio con asombro como las balas lo atravesaban y este ni se inmutaba. Aquella escena lejos de aterrarlo lo dejo estupefacto de asombro. Era como si todo en lo que creyó durante toda la vida perdiera su significado, como si todo se diluyera dando una sensación de abstracción que le helaba la sangre. Pensó en que quizá este era el fin, hasta que un gran lobo gris cruzo frente a él tomando entre sus mandíbulas a Reiner lo arrojo como si fuera una marioneta y escucho con total nitidez como ramas y huesos eran rotos al impactar.

Jean rugió tomando entre sus mandíbulas con furia a Reiner, lo arrojo contra él suelo, este soltó un quejido.

Annie parecía ser extrañamente poderosa. Nada la inmutaba y luchaba como si ansiara destruirlos a todos sin misericordia. Intento huir por el bosque, pero Petra la siguió, Annie la miro furiosa, noto por la apariencia de esta que no desprendía la esencia de un verdadero inmortal, entendió que solo era una novicia que no era rival para ella, aun así no era más que una molestia tenerla siguiéndole la pista, debía pensar en una estrategia para huir, Petra se movió rápido ensartando un golpe contra la vampiresa, Annie retrocedió, asintió al notar que pese a ser una novicia con solo un par de meses a cuestas debido ser transformada por un vampiro antiguo, sonrió mostrando la mueca en su anterior frio rostro, tomo a Petra por su abrigo rasgando la tela la arrojo por los aires, con horror Petra sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, Annie la dejo caer, la pateo, Petra quedo adherida a un árbol, la sangre roja se desparramo por el suelo oscuro, el cuerpo flácido cayo al suelo. No se movió más. Estaba muerta.

Annie se preparo para enfrentarse con el resto, busco entre el bullicio a Reiner y Berlotl.

Levi lucho contra Annie, estaban casi al mismo nivel. Annie siendo un vampiro reciente luchaba con gran ferocidad, lanzó a Levi por los aires, este fue arrojado hasta el suelo. No sintió dolor, pero aquello le quitaría tiempo, tiempo regenerar sus heridas, unos minutos quizá.

Hanji notó que probablemente sería imposible detenerla, pensó en alguna idea.

\- ¡Levi! - Hanji corrió hasta él. Vio como el vampiro lentamente sanaba sus heridas.

\- ¡Oye! - grito Erd furioso.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de cuerpos chocando los unos a los otros, Erwin recargaba sus armas por muy inútil que esto fuera y disparan contra la chica, sus tímpanos le cimbraban y su hombro derecho ya estaba a dolorido por el impulso que ejercía el arma contra él.

Reiner se defendió, se reincorporó como si nada hubiera pasado. Una silueta oscura tomo a Reiner y lo llevo dentro del bosque, Jean corrió tras ellos, Reiner se liberó del agarre de Bertolt, el más alto soltó un chillido.

\- ¿Y Annie? - dijo angustiado.

\- ¡Toda vía está ahí! - grito.

Jean se abalanzo contra él, pero Reiner lo esquivo.

\- ¡Debemos ir por ella! - insistió Berlotl.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! - lanzo una fuerte patada contra Jean, el lobo soltó un quejido de dolor al caer contra el suelo.

\- ¡Annie! - grito el pelinegro.

\- ¡Vámonos!

Erd se arrojó sobre Annie y con toda su furia la hirió, la sangre se esparció manchando el rostro del vampiro, Annie vio como la sangre broto y parte de sus órganos internos con esta, con espanto vio sus intestinos sobre saliendo de la carne herida, luego miro a Erd quien con su mano derecha quito parte de la sangre que mancho su rostro, la chica lo vio acercarse casi como si lo esperara, Erd la tomo, pero ella no se movió, cayó al suelo como si estuviera repentinamente muerta. Erd se detuvo para contemplarla. La tomo y la sintió blanda casi como si fuera un humano, acerco su oído al pecho de ella y no oyó latido alguno por unos minutos, hasta que un pesado casi irreal latido se escuchó.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó como si la joven despertara y le contaría todo, pero ella se mantuvo blanda sobre sus brazos. Se había echado a dormir.

\- ¡Se fueron! - Mike se posó junto a Erd -Se fueron hacía el sur ¿Y los demás?

Hanji descedio de un árbol junto con Ymir, la chiuca de pecas miro a Annie contemplándola con curiosidad, se inclicno para verla con detalle.

-No esta muerta- observo la profunda herida, esta habia dejado de sangrar y lentamente se curaba.

\- ¿Y los otros dos? - pregunto Levi sin mucho interés en lo que habia ocurrido con Annie.

-Huyeron...- murmuro Hanji.

Erwin enfundo su arma, su tímpano le dolía junto con su brazo, no podía oír con claridad.

\- ¿Hacia dónde? - pregunto dirigiéndose a la cazadora.

-Hacia el sur- respondió Mike -No a la ciudad.

Erd dejo a Annie en los brazos de Mike.

-Iré a ver si están cerca, no pudieron ir tan lejos- se levanto sacudiendo de sus rodillas las hojas que quedaron pegadas a sus ropas.

-Iré contigo- le siguió Aurou.

Ambos vampiros caminaron en silencio deslizándose por el bosque, esperaban encontrar a los dos fugitivos, pero en vez de eso vieron consternados el cuerpo de la joven novicia cerca de un árbol. Erd se acerco como si no creyese que se trataba de Petra, Aurou le siguió.

La chica yacía en el suelo del bosque con lo que parecía su cuello roto, sangre brotaba de las comisuras de sus labios y nariz, tenía los ojos abiertos, su rostro mostraba terror y miedo, como si viera con horror sus inminente muerte, fue el rostro de la chica, mirarla de esa forma, con los ojos gelatinosos y la piel tan blanca como marmol.

-Esta muerta- Erd quedo a unos centímetros del cuerpo.

Aurou miro por el rabillo del ojo a Erd. Recordó cuando Petra apenas era una niña y Levi encaprichado con ella la llevaba a todas partes, como incluso con su naturaleza vampírica a cuestas había cuidado con esmero a la niña, también recordó como todos los de la orden se opusieron, Levi los ignoró y huyo con la niña, claro, Erd siempre lo solapó y si Erd lo hacia el terminaría también manteniendo en secreto el paradero de Levi, naturalmente así seria.

-Ve por Hanji...- dijo Erd.

-Pero...- intento oponerse.

-Es una orden- Erd coloco su mano en el hombro del más joven.

A regañadientes el joven vampiro obedeció.

De la penumbra apareció Aurou con los ojos abiertos como platos, oscuros y consternados.

Levi miro a todos lados, buscaba a Petra. Aurou bajo la mirada, intento decir algo.

Hanji fue la única en notar la mirada apenada del chico, incluso una criatura cruel como los vampiros podían tener un semblante lastimoso.

Aurou se dirigió a un lugar entre los árboles, Hanji tuvo un mal presentimiento, siguió al joven vampiro intrigada. La cazadora vio como Erd permanecía inmóvil frente a algo que cubrió con su gabardina.

-Está muerta- se detuvo Aurou frente al cadáver tendido de Petra

-No...- balbuceo. No hizo más que mirarla con lástima, una criatura tan bonita y maravillosa muerta de forma tan cruel.

Erd se colocó a un costado de Hanji, miro a Petra con pesar, no dijo nada.

\- Iré por Levi- dijo Hanji al notar que ninguno de los dos vampiros parecía querer ser quien diera la noticia.

\- Los novicios no son muy resistentes- dijo con un deje de pena Aurou.

Erd soltó un suspiro.

\- Ella era una hija para él.

Hanji se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Levi, ella pensaba en su cabeza cual sería la manera más adecuada de dirigirse a él, de decirle lo que habia pasado, noto como Levi miraba a todas partes.

 _"La está buscando"_ pensó con temor a la reacción.

¿Cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas? ¿Siquiera existían palabras adecuadas?

\- Levi- lo llamó. Toco su propia garganta al oír su voz extraña, como si no fuera su voz. Su quijada tembló -Ven...

Levi clavo los ojos en ella, en su mente tuvo un mal presentimiento, casi podía sentirlo, pero no sabía que, miro nuevamente a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a la novicia, no la encontró, levantó la vista y vio como Hanji seguía parada ahí esperándolo, sus ojos parecían ansiosos. De cierta forma lo entendió.

La cazadora camino y el vampiro la seguía con paso lento y pausado, sólo caminaba al ritmo de la mujer; al llegar vio a Erd y Aurou con las miradas extrañamente humanas, un rostro ajeno a la naturaleza vampírica que los mantenía condenados ¿Tristeza, lastima, compasión? ¿Los vampiros sentías eso? Incluso con ello sus ojos ignoraron a los vampiros, sus ojos se dirigieron a lo que estaba extendido en el suelo cubierto por la gabardina que antes Erd vestía, su mirada se ensombreció, camino hasta quedar a un constado y se inclinó quedando de cuclillas, lo observo, sintió el aroma, con cuidado levando la gabardina exponiendo así el rostro de la chica, él no se inmutó, la cubrió de nuevo, la tomo entre sus brazos y sin decir nada se la llevó, no miro a nadie y nadie lo detuvo, solo lo dejaron ir con su pesar y sus ojos inmortales lamentándose.

El resto observó como Levi marchaba sin decir nada llevando consigo el cuerpo de Petra. Erwin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Levi finalmente se sumergió en el bosque perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Hanji salió junto con Erd y Aurou, pero tampoco dijo nada, eran sus caras las que hablaron por ellos.

\- Debemos irnos- dijo sin detenerse.

Erd levanto como si nada el cuerpo de Annie.

\- ¿Que haremos con ella? - preguntó Jean.

\- Nos la llevaremos- respondió la cazadora -No tiene sentido su reacción, estaba herida, pero pudo regenerarse.

\- Quizá sólo no pudo regenerarse por completo, su cuerpo aún tiene ciertas heridas, probablemente por ser joven no pudo regenerar órganos internos- explicó Erd mientras la sostenía.

\- Entonces despertara- afirmó Aurou.

\- No lo sabemos- dijo Ymir mostrando poco interés en todo -Quizá y está muerta.

\- Llevémosla a la cabaña, ahí la dejaremos por ahora y cuando despierte tendrá que respondernos muchas cosas- Hanji no dijo más. Camino en dirección a la cabaña, Jean camino junto a ella, Ymir solo los siguió al igual que el resto.

Hanji observo con detalle a la joven tendida sobre la cama. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana a tamaño real, con sus rubio cabello y piel blanquísima, tomo la mano de esta y la sintió extrañamente dura y fina, era suave como la seda y desprendía cierto resplandor.

Erwin se acercó a la cazadora.

\- ¿Despertara? - preguntó curioso por la naturaleza de la chica.

\- No lo sé- respondió Hanji tomando una de las manitos -Creo que lo hizo a propósito.

\- Erd dijo que se fueron hacia el sur...

\- Supongo- Hanji se sentó en la silla que tenia a lado de la cama -No es una buena idea que estén en la ciudad.

\- ¿Y Levi?

-No lo sé- se rasco la barbilla -No regreso desde anoche.

\- ¿Se llevo el cuerpo?

-Si...

-Debo ir a mi oficina- se despidió el detective -Si algo pasa avísame.

Hanji asintió.

Erwin salió de la cabaña.

-Despierta- susurro al oído de la chica la cazadora -Despierta y dime donde esta Vlad.


End file.
